Adaptação: Coração Inocente
by L.M.Silva
Summary: O coração de Bella Swan dispara quando ela se aproxima da imponente cobertura do temível príncipe Edward Cullen. Ainda que tenha concordado em se casar com ele para salvar a irmã, ao sentir o brilho gélido do olhar implacável de Edward percebe que ele não é do tipo de homem com quem se deva brincar...
1. Prólogo

O coração de Bella Swan dispara quando ela se aproxima da imponente cobertura do temível príncipe Edward Cullen. Ainda que tenha concordado em se casar com ele para salvar a irmã, ao sentir o brilho gélido do olhar implacável de Edward percebe que ele não é do tipo de homem com quem se deva brincar. A peça final do quebra-cabeça se encaixou e o príncipe finalmente desfrutará de sua vingança. Com o champanhe no gelo e sua nova esposa o aguardando no quarto, a vitória nunca foi tão doce… Contudo, a inocência de Bella revela a Edward algo que ele ignorava possuir: sua honra!

Querida leitora,

A irmã mais velha de Bella sempre a livrou de enrascadas. Mas agora a caçula foi longe demais, e envolveu sua protetora em um jogo perigoso. É hora de inverter os papéis! Para salvar a irmã, Bella recorre ao perigoso Edward Cullen, que concorda em ajudá-la desde que ela se case com ele. Edward também tem um irmão, de quem quer se vingar há anos, e Bella lhe dará a oportunidade perfeita. Ele só não contava que a inocência dela pudesse derreter seu coração de gelo...

**Ahhh simmm cheguei com mais uma adaptação maravilhosa! Kkkk pra vcs terem uma ideia eu acabei de ler esse romance hoje e já estou adaptando ele! Sério os personagens se parecem muito com os nossos amados Edward e Bella, até às características físicas, então resolvi dividir essa história extremamente fofa com vcs! Esse romance pertence a Jennie Lucas e os personagens são da Sthefany Meyer! Amanhã eu volto com o primeiro capítulo!!!**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Oiiiieeeee! Voltei com o primeiro capítulo! Aproveitem muito e...**

**Boa Leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 1**

Dois dias depois do Natal, à luz avermelhada da aurora em Honolulu, Bella Swan estava numa calçada deserta, diante de um arranha-céu do outro lado da rua, olhando para a cobertura onde ele morava.

Não poderia fazer isso. Casar com ele? Impossível.

Mas precisava.

Não estou com medo. Ela ajeitou a velha mochila no ombro. Casaria até com o diabo para salvar minha irmã.

Mas nunca imaginara que seria necessário. Pensara que a polícia fosse ajudá-la, mas, tanto em Seattle quanto em Honolulu, tinham rido dela.

— A sua irmã apostou a virgindade num jogo de pôquer? — perguntara um policial, admirado. — Foi um jogo entre namorados?

— O ex-namorado milionário da sua irmã a ganhou num jogo? — debochara o outro. — Tenho crimes de verdade para resolver, Srta. Swan. Dê o fora, antes que eu resolva prendê-la por jogo ilegal.

Bella estremeceu com o frio úmido do amanhecer. Ninguém ajudaria Rosalie, a não ser ela.

Por sua culpa, Rosalie se metera naquela encrenca. Se não tivesse aceitado o convite do patrão para jogar, sua irmã não teria precisado intervir para salvá-la.

Aos 6 anos, Rosalie já era uma exímia jogadora de pôquer e, na adolescência, se tornara especialista em trapaças, mas, depois de dez anos afastada daquela vida e trabalhando honestamente como camareira, ficara enferrujada. Só isso explicaria o fato de que ela tivesse perdido tudo para o odiado ex-namorado, com uma simples cartada.

Emmett Cullen separara as duas, mandando Bella de volta para o continente em seu jato particular, e ela gastara o último salário para voltar ao Havaí e tentar salvar Rosalie. Durante as 44 horas que haviam se passado desde o malfadado jogo, a única coisa que sustentara Bella fora saber que, se tudo mais falhasse, ela teria uma saída garantida, mas, agora que recorria a ela sentia-se como se estivesse se jogando sobre o fio da espada.

Bella olhou para as janelas da cobertura, que refletiam o vermelho da aurora.

Assumiria sua responsabilidade. Fizera com que a irmã perdesse a liberdade e iria salvá-la, vendendo-se para o maior inimigo de Emmett Cullen: seu irmão mais novo.

O inimigo do meu inimigo é meu amigo, Bella pensou. Considerando que os irmãos Cullen's haviam tentado se destruir mutuamente durante os últimos dez anos, Edward Cullen deveria ser seu melhor amigo. Certo?

Bella sentiu um nó na garganta. Eu casaria até com o diabo...

Ela atravessou a rua, sentindo as pernas bambas. Levou um susto com a buzina de um ônibus que passava.

Agora, não havia volta.

— Posso ajudá-la? — perguntou o porteiro, observando seu rabo de cavalo despencado, a camiseta amassada, as sandálias baratas. Bella mordeu o lábio.

— Eu vou me casar com um dos moradores: Edward Cullen.

O porteiro ficou indignado.

— Está se referindo a Sua Alteza, o príncipe? Saia daqui, antes que eu chame a polícia!

— Por favor, ligue para ele. Diga que Bella Swan está aqui e que mudou de ideia. Diga que a minha resposta é sim.

— Chamá-lo? Claro que não. — O homem torceu o nariz. — Você está delirando se acha que pode entrar aqui... A presença de Sua Alteza é segredo. Ele está de férias...

Bella revirou o conteúdo da mochila e por fim achou o cartão de visitas.

— Está vendo? Ele me deu isso há três dias quando me pediu em casamento, em um restaurante self-service perto de Waikiki.

— Restaurante self-service... Como se o príncipe fosse... — Ele pegou o cartão, viu o selo real e virou-o. No verso, estava escrito: "Caso você mude de ideia" — Mas você não é do tipo que ele... — o porteiro falou, admirado.

— Eu sei. — Bella suspirou. Nove quilos acima do peso, malvestida, amassada, ela não deveria ser o ideal de ninguém. Felizmente, Edward queria se casar com ela por outros motivos, e não por amor ou atração.

— Por favor, ligue para ele.

O porteiro pegou o interfone e ligou. Minutos depois, voltou-se para ela com um ar mais que surpreso.

— O segurança disse para você subir. — Ele indicou o elevador. — Trigésimo nono andar... E... felicitações, senhorita.

Bella ajeitou a mochila e entrou no elevador, sentindo-se atordoada. Quando a porta abriu no trigésimo nono andar, ela saiu, hesitante.

— Seja bem-vinda, Srta. Swan. — Dois enormes seguranças esperavam por ela e a revistaram.

— O que estão procurando? — Ela riu, sem graça. — Acham que eu traria uma granada para aceitar uma proposta de casamento? — Os guardas lhe devolveram a mochila e a convidaram para entrar. — Obrigada. Ele está aqui?

— Sua Alteza está à sua espera — disse um dos seguranças.

— Ótimo... — Ela se voltou para eles. — Ele é um homem bom, não é? Bom patrão? Ele é confiável? — perguntou ela, ansiosa.

Os dois olharam para ela, mas nada disseram. Bella ficou irritada. Tudo bem. Não precisava de referências. Seguiria a própria intuição. Ouviria seu coração...

Ou seja: iria se meter em confusão. Havia um motivo para seu pai lhe ter deixado terras no Alaska, em condições especificadas no testamento: só iria recebê-las aos 25 anos — dentro de três anos — ou quando se casasse. Ou seja: Charlie Swan sabia que a filha era ingênua e confiante e que precisaria de toda ajuda que estivesse a seu alcance. Dizer que ela era ingênua seria pouco...

Mas, havia apenas dois dias, Rosalie lhe dissera que essa era uma qualidade.

Rose. Imaginava o que ela estaria passando naquele momento, como prisioneira do milionário irmão de Edward Cullen.

Bella fechou os olhos, respirou profundamente e abriu a porta. O luxuoso saguão estava vazio. Ela entrou e apreciou o lindo piso de mármore e o magnífico candelabro que iluminava a escada. A cobertura era como uma mansão no céu, ela pensou admirada, cruzando o saguão e entrando na sala.

Abriu a boca ao ver a vista através das janelas de vidro, que iam do chão ao teto: as luzes ainda acesas da cidade e, mais além, o colorido avermelhado do sol que se elevava sobre o Pacífico.

— Então... Você mudou de ideia.

A voz macia e grave soou atrás dela. Bella se voltou lentamente. Edward Cullen era mais bonito do que ela recordava. Com mais de 1,90 metros, ombros largos e corpo musculoso, seus olhos verdes contrastavam com a pele bronzeada e com os cabelos acobreados. A roupa bem-feita e os sapatos de couro bem-engraxados alardeavam dinheiro enquanto a frieza do olhar e o queixo firme alardeavam poder.

Mesmo sem querer, ela ficou impressionada. Bella não tinha problemas para falar com ninguém, mas Edward deixava-a muda: nenhum homem bonito como ele já lhe dera alguma atenção.

— Da última vez em que nos vimos, você disse que nunca se casaria comigo — falou Edward, olhando-a de cima a baixo. — Por nenhum preço.

— Talvez eu tenha sido precipitada — Bella corou.

— Você jogou a bebida na minha cara.

— Foi um acidente! — protestou ela.

— Você saiu correndo do restaurante — insistiu ele.

— Você me pegou de surpresa!

Três dias antes, na noite de Natal, Edward lhe telefonara, no hotel Hale Kanani, onde ela e Rosalie trabalhavam como camareiras.

— Minha irmã disse que eu não devo falar com você — dissera ela quando ele se identificara. — Vou desligar.

— Você vai perder a melhor oferta da sua vida — ele respondera gentilmente, pedindo que ela fosse encontrá-lo num humilde restaurante, perto de Waikiki Beach. Apesar de proibido, ou justamente por isso, ela ficara intrigada com a proposta misteriosa e concordara. E ficara totalmente chocada quando ele lhe propusera casamento.

— Você fugiu de mim — disse Edward, aproximando-se — como se fugisse do diabo.

— Porque pensei que você fosse o diabo — sussurrou Josie.

Edward ficou surpreso.

— É assim que você diz que vai se casar comigo?

— Você não entende... Você...

Bella não conseguia falar. Como dizer que, apesar de ele e o irmão terem arruinado a vida dela e de Rosalie, havia dez anos, ela ficara eletrizada com o brilho dos olhos verdes de Edward quando ele lhe propusera casamento? Como explicar que, apesar de saber que ele queria apenas se apossar de suas terras, ela passara anos esperando por um homem que a notasse e que ficara tentada a dizer "sim", traindo todos os seus ideais a respeito de amor e de casamento? Como poderia explicar tamanha estupidez e ingenuidade?

— Por que mudou de ideia? — perguntou ele. — Precisa de dinheiro?

Elas precisavam reembolsar homens perigosos, que as perseguiam há anos, cobrando dívidas de seu falecido pai, mas Bella sacudiu a cabeça.

— Então, o que a atrai é o título de princesa?

— Está brincando? — perguntou ela, espantada.

— Muitas mulheres sonham com ele.

— Não eu. Além disso, Roaalie me disse que o título não tem valor. Você é neto de um príncipe russo, mas não tem terras...

— Já tivemos milhares de hectares de terras na Rússia — interrompeu ele friamente. — E fomos proprietários das terras no Alaska por quase cem anos, desde que minha bisavó fugiu da Sibéria. Por direito, elas são nossas.

— Desculpe, mas seu irmão as vendeu legalmente ao meu pai!

— Contra minha vontade. Sem meu conhecimento.

Bella recuou. Milionário por virtude própria, Edward era conhecido como um playboy sem coração, cujo único interesse, além de namorar modelos e aumentar a própria fortuna, era destruir o irmão que o expulsara da empresa quando esta estava na iminência de lhe render milhões de dólares.

— Você está com medo de mim? — perguntou ele subitamente.

— Não — mentiu ela. — Por que estaria?

— Dizem que sou implacável, meio louco, que fiquei assim por causa da minha sede de vingança.

Bella sentiu a boca seca.

— Não é verdade... Ou é?

Ele deu uma risada ameaçadora.

— Se fosse, eu não iria admitir. — Ele se voltou e deu um passo, mas parou e olhou para ela. — Você mudou de ideia, mas já lhe ocorreu que posso ter desistido de me casar com você?

Bella prendeu a respiração.

— Você não faria isso!

— Sua rejeição me pareceu definitiva...

Bella ficou apavorada. Gastara o último tostão para ir até ali. Sem a ajuda de Edward, Rosalie estaria perdida: seria propriedade de Emmett Cullen para sempre. Ela sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas e agarrou-o pelo braço.

— Não... Por favor! Você disse que faria tudo para recuperar as terras. Disse que jurara a seu pai não vendê-las em seu leito de morte... — Ele a encarou, e ela corou e o soltou. — Preciso saber: você ainda quer se casar comigo?

— Preciso saber seus motivos — falou ele, impassível. — Se não é por dinheiro, nem pelo título...

Bella deu uma gargalhada.

— Como se eu fosse casar por causa de um título inútil!

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

— Ele não é inútil. É uma vantagem. Você ficaria pasma ao ver quanta gente se impressiona com ele.

— Ou seja, você o usa como instrumento de marketing em seus negócios.

— Você entendeu — falou ele, divertido.

— Espero que não seja preciso lhe fazer uma reverência.

— Não quero que você faça reverências. Só quero que se case comigo. Hoje. Agora mesmo.

O coração de Bella quase parou.

— Então, você ainda quer se casar comigo?

Ele deu um sorriso que lhe provocou rugas em volta dos olhos.

— Claro. É o que eu queria.

Quando Edward olhava para ela daquele jeito, era difícil lembrar que ele só queria recuperar as terras da família. Ela sentia o coração acelerar, sentia-se importante, desejada. Bella tentou se convencer de que nada sentia, de que não ficava excitada e com falta de ar.

Edward tocou-lhe o rosto.

— Diga: o que a fez mudar de ideia?

Bella estremeceu ao sentir o toque sensual de seus dedos sobre a pele. Nenhum homem a tocara de modo tão íntimo. Ele tinha os dedos ásperos de um trabalhador, mas seu toque era leve como o de um poeta.

Mas Edward Cullen nada tinha de poeta. Ele era um lutador. Um guerreiro. Poderia esmagá-la com uma das mãos.

— Minha irmã...

— Rosalie a fez mudar de ideia? É difícil de acreditar.

— Seu irmão a sequestrou. Quero que você a salve. — Ela esperava que ele se mostrasse chocado, furioso, alguma coisa, mas ele nada demonstrou.

— Emmett a sequestrou?

Ela mordeu o lábio, desanimada.

— Bem, tecnicamente, pode-se dizer que ela se ofereceu como aposta num jogo. E perdeu.

Edward fez um gesto de desdém.

— Foi um jogo de namorados. De outra maneira, nenhuma mulher teria se arriscado. — Ele franziu os olhos. — Meu irmão sempre teve uma queda por ela. Depois de dez anos de separação, os dois devem estar delirantemente felizes por terem feito as pazes.

— Está brincando? — exclamou Bella. — Rosalie o odeia! Ele a forçou a ir com ele! — Edward pareceu ficar satisfeito, e Bella cobriu os olhos. — A culpa foi toda minha. Na noite seguinte à sua proposta, meu patrão me convidou para jogar pôquer, e eu esperava ganhar o suficiente para pagar as dívidas de meu pai. Depois que Rosalie dormiu, eu saí escondida, porque, além de ter me proibido de jogar, ela não confiava no Sr. James.

— Por quê?

— Ele nos contratou em Seattle, sem nos conhecer, pagando apenas nossa passagem de vinda para o Havaí. Na época, estávamos muito desesperadas para nos importarmos, mas... — Bella suspirou. — Rosalie tinha razão. Havia algo de estranho nisso tudo, mas eu não quis escutar... — Ela olhou para ele, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. — Por minha causa, Rosalie perdeu tudo em uma única cartada.

— E você acha que eu posso salvá-la.

— Sei que pode. Você é o único que tem poder suficiente para enfrentar Emmett, o único disposto a combatê-lo, por causa do seu ódio. — Ela respirou fundo. — Por favor. Você pode ficar com minhas terras. Eu não me importo. Mas, se você não salvar Rosalie, não sei como vou viver comigo mesma.

Edward olhou-a por um longo tempo e, depois, tirou-lhe a mochila do ombro.

— Deixe-me pegar isso.

— Não precisa...

— Você está cambaleando — falou ele gentilmente. — Parece que não dorme há dias. Não admira, voando para Seattle e de volta para cá...

Sem o peso da mochila, Bella se sentiu tonta.

— Eu lhe contei que fui para Seattle?

Ele ficou tenso e, depois, relaxou.

— Claro que contou. Como eu iria saber?

Realmente, como? Depois de duas noites sem dormir, ela estava confusa.

— Estou um pouco cansada — confessou ela. — E com sede.

— Venha. Vou lhe dar algo para beber.

— Por que está sendo tão gentil comigo? — ela disse, sem se mexer.

— E por que eu não seria?

— Sempre achei que, quanto mais bonito o homem, mais idiota. E você é muito... muito... — Os olhares dos dois se cruzaram, ela corou e gaguejou. — Esqueça.

Edward sorriu.

— Seja o que for que sua irmã lhe disse, não sou o diabo. Mas estou esquecendo as boas maneiras. Vamos pegar algo para você beber.

Ele se encaminhou para o saguão, carregando a mochila. Bella ficou parada, apreciando o formato de suas costas musculosas e de seu traseiro. De repente, ela sacudiu a cabeça, irritada. Por que sempre dizia o que lhe vinha à cabeça? Por que não era educada e contida como Rosalie? Por que sempre era boba, o tipo de garota que conversava sobre qualquer assunto, com qualquer estranho, e ainda lhe dava o dinheiro de sua passagem de ônibus?

Desta vez a culpa não fora sua, ela pensou, indo atrás dele. Ele era muito bonito. Nenhuma mulher conseguiria pensar racionalmente sob o olhar penetrante daqueles olhos verdes!

Edward levou-a até uma sala de teto alto, cercada de livros e com uma janela de parede inteira, de onde se via a cidade. Ele jogou a mochila sobre a mesa e foi até um bar.

— O que vai beber?

— Água pura, por favor — disse ela em voz fraca.

— Tenho água mineral com gás e posso mandar fazer café...

— Só água com gelo, por gentileza. — Ele lhe entregou o copo. — Obrigada. — Ela bebeu avidamente enquanto ele a observava.

— Você é uma garota incomum, Bella Swan.

Incomum não parecia ser grande coisa.

— Sou?

— É reconfortante estar com uma mulher que não tenta me impressionar.

— Tentar impressioná-lo seria perda de tempo. Um homem como você jamais iria se interessar por alguém como eu. Não de verdade.

— Você está se subestimando — falou ele gentilmente, e Bella voltou a sentir o coração se aquecer.

— Você está sendo gentil, mas de nada adiantaria fingir ser algo que eu não sou. — Ela suspirou. — Ainda que às vezes eu desejasse ser.

— Incomum. E sincera. — Edward foi até o bar e se serviu de uma dose de bebida. Voltou para perto dela e bebeu um gole. — Tudo bem. Vou trazer sua irmã de volta.

— Vai? — Se havia algo estranho na voz dele, Bella estava fraca demais para perceber. — Quando?

— Depois que nos casarmos. Nosso casamento irá durar até que a propriedade no Alaska seja transferida para meu nome. — Ele olhou-a nos olhos. — Trarei sua irmã de volta e as deixarei livres. É isso que você quer?

— É! — exclamou ela.

Ele pousou o copo na mesa e estendeu a mão para Bella.

— Combinado.

Ela estendeu a mão lentamente. Sentiu o calor da mão dele quando seus dedos se entrelaçaram.

Estremeceu, engoliu em seco e olhou para ele: e foi como olhar diretamente para o sol.

— Espero que se casar comigo não seja difícil para você.

— Como você será a única esposa que terei, acho que vou gostar muito de você — disse ele amavelmente, apertando a mão dela.

— A única esposa? — Ela franziu a testa. — Isso me parece um tanto pessimista. Quer dizer... Tenho certeza de que, algum dia, você vai conhecer alguém...

Edward deu uma risada.

— Bella, minha garota inocente, você é a resposta a todas as minhas preces.

O príncipe Edward não iniciara seu feudo havia dez anos, com o irmão. Desde criança, ele idolatrava Emmett. Sentia orgulho da família, da casa. Seu bisavô fora um dos últimos grandes príncipes da Rússia e morrera lutando pelo Exército Branco, na Sibéria, depois de ter mandado a esposa e o filho para o exílio, no Alaska. Durante quatro gerações, os Cullen's tinham vivido na pobreza, em uma fazenda distante da civilização que, para Edward, fora um reino encantado. Mas seu irmão odiava o isolamento e a incerteza de viverem à custa de plantar seus próprios alimentos e estocá-los para o inverno, e de caçar coelhos. Odiava a falta de eletricidade, o fornecimento de água, que dependia do poço. Enquanto Edward brincava, combatendo as árvores com espadas de gravetos, Emmett enterrara o nariz em livros a respeito de empreendimentos, e esperava ansioso pelas visitas que faziam duas vezes por ano a Fairbanks.

— Um dia terei uma vida melhor — jurava ele, raspando o gelo que se formava por dentro da janela do quarto ocupado pelos dois. — Vou comprar roupas, em vez de costurá-las. Vou dirigir uma Ferrari, voar pelo mundo e comer nos melhores restaurantes.

Edward, dois anos mais jovem, ouvia, impressionado.

— É mesmo, Volodya?

Mas, apesar de adorar o irmão, ele não entendia sua insatisfação. Edward amava o lugar onde moravam. Gostava de ir caçar com o pai, de ouvi-lo ler em russo ao pé do fogo. Gostava de sentir o peso do machado ao cortar lenha e de ver a pilha de madeira encostada na parede da cabana. Para ele, a floresta selvagem do Alaska não significava isolamento, mas liberdade.

Lar, família, lealdade: eram os valores mais importantes para Edward.

Depois que o pai morrera inesperadamente, Emmett soubera que fora aceito na melhor faculdade de Mineralogia de São Petersburgo, na Rússia. Como não tinham com que pagar as mensalidades, Emmett fora trabalhar em uma mina, para juntar dinheiro. Dois anos depois, apesar de não esperar que tivessem condições para deixar o Alaska tão cedo, Edward se candidatara para a mesma faculdade. E se surpreendera quando, de repente, o dinheiro aparecera.

Só mais tarde, ele descobrira que Emmett convencera a mãe a vender o último bem precioso da família: um colar antigo, com centenas de anos, que pertencera à bisavó. Edward se sentira traído, mas tentara perdoar o irmão, raciocinando que este vendera o colar pelo bem de ambos.

Quando se formaram, Edward quisera voltar para o Alaska, para cuidar da mãe que estava doente. Edward o convencera de que deveriam iniciar um negócio no ramo de mineração, alegando que seria a única maneira de sempre terem dinheiro para cuidar dela. E, quando o banco se recusara a lhes emprestar uma quantia suficiente, Emmett convencera a mãe a vender os 258 hectares de terra que pertenciam à família havia quatro gerações — desde que a princesa Elizabeth Mansen Cullen chegara ao Alaska, como exilada, trazendo o filho nos braços.

Edward ficara furioso. Pela primeira vez, gritara com o irmão. Como Emmett tivera coragem de fazer aquilo, pelas costas, sabendo que ele jurara ao pai que nunca venderia a fazenda?

— Não seja egoísta — dissera Emmett friamente. — Você acha que mamãe conseguiria cuidar de tudo sozinha?

E uma parte do dinheiro pagara o hospital onde sua mãe passara seus últimos dias, em Fairbanks. O coração de Edward ainda se contorcia quando ele se lembrava.

Tinham perdido a casa porque Emmett quisera obter os mais promissores contratos de direito de mineração. O que importava mais? A honra do irmão mais moço, a casa da mãe ou sua necessidade de abrir um negócio com um bom fluxo de caixa e os melhores equipamentos?

— Não se preocupe — dissera Emmett. — Assim que ficarmos ricos, você poderá comprá-la de volta.

Edward endureceu o queixo. Deveria ter cortado todos os laços com o irmão naquele momento. Mas, depois que a mãe morrera, ele se ligara ainda mais a Emmett. Durante um ano, tinham batalhado para firmar a sociedade, trabalhando 18 horas por dia. Edward tivera certeza de que logo teriam dinheiro para recuperar a casa. Não sabia que Charlie Swan a deixara em testamento para uma de suas filhas, de acordo com certas condições. Como não sabia que, como recompensa por seu trabalho, lealdade e honestidade, Emmett o cortaria da sociedade e o despojaria de sua parte de meio bilhão de dólares.

Ainda agora, apesar de ter formado sua própria empresa, que também valia um bilhão de dólares, ele ficava furioso ao recordar que seu adorado irmão o apunhalara pelas costas. Mesmo que recuperasse as terras, Edward sabia que nunca mais se sentiria em casa, porque jamais voltaria a ser o garoto confiante e ingênuo que já fora.

Não. Edward não iniciara o feudo com seu irmão, mas acabaria com ele.

— Eu sou a resposta a suas preces? — perguntou ela docemente. — Como assim?

Edward olhou para Bella Swan.

Seus grandes olhos castanhos eram luminosos e emoldurados por longas pestanas, mas ela estava com olheiras. A pele lisa, cremosa e clara estava empoeirada. Seus lábios rosados e volumosos estavam machucados, como se ela os tivesse mordido de preocupação. Seus cabelos castanhos, que ele podia imaginar soltos sobre os ombros, estavam presos num rabo de cavalo malfeito. Bella Swan não era uma beldade, mas era atraente: muito jovem, inocente e cheia de curvas.

Edward não queria pensar nisso.

— Há muito tempo quero nossas terras de volta — falou ele com a voz rouca. — Vou fazer os preparativos para nosso casamento imediatamente.

— Que tipo de preparativos? — Ela arregalou os olhos e mordeu o lábio. — Você não está se referindo a... uma lua de mel?

Ele a olhou severamente, ela corou, e isso lhe pareceu muito atraente e fora de moda.

— Não. Eu não me referia à lua de mel.

— Ótimo. — Ela corou ainda mais. — Fico contente. Quer dizer, sei que o casamento será apenas no papel. Só assim eu concordaria...

Bella se calou. Ele reparou que ela olhava para seus lábios, e riu, pensando que ela era muito ingênua e inocente. Doce, bonita, virginal. Seria fácil seduzi-la. Felizmente, ela não era seu tipo de mulher. Ele gostava de mulheres esguias e sofisticadas. Mulheres exóticas, insinuantes, sedutoras, provocantes, que falassem pouco e nunca dissessem o que pensavam, que o levassem rapidamente para a cama e fossem fáceis de esquecer.

Bella Swan, pelo contrário, dizia tudo que pensava. E, se não dissesse, o seu rosto falava por ela. Não usava maquiagem; considerava seu cabelo mais um aborrecimento que uma vantagem. Pelo jeito como estava vestida, não se interessava por moda ou em melhorar a própria imagem.

Edward estava feliz por ela não tentar conquistá-lo, porque não pretendia seduzi-la. Não pretendia complicar o que não precisava ser complicado, nem magoá-la mais que o necessário.

Não. Ele trataria Bella Swan como um tesouro.

— Então... A que você se referia? — Os olhos dela brilharam. — Talvez... Um bolo de casamento?

Desta vez, Edward riu abertamente.

— Você quer um bolo?

— Adoro bolos de casamento com rosas de glacê... — disse ela, esperançosa.

— Seu desejo é uma ordem, minha dama.

Ela suspirou tristemente.

— É melhor não.

— Não me diga que está de dieta.

— Eu pareço me preocupar com o peso? — perguntou ela, corando. — Desculpe. A comida do avião acabou antes de chegarem à minha poltrona. Eu não como há 12 horas. Poderia ter comido no aeroporto, mas só tinha 3 dólares e achei que seria melhor guardá-los.

Edward já se voltara e apertara um botão no interfone.

— Mande-me um café da manhã completo. Depressa. — Ele se voltou para Josie. — Há algo de especial que deseje comer, Srta. Swan?

Ela ficou de boca aberta.

— Mande tudo que tiver. — Edward se aproximou, pegou-a pela mão, levou-a até o sofá e sentou-se ao lado dela. Bella olhava para ele admirada, como se ele tivesse feito algo extraordinário. — Você estava dizendo por que não quer um bolo...

— Ah, sim. — Ela soltou a mão e se endireitou no sofá. — Isso é apenas um acordo comercial, portanto, um bolo de casamento não faria sentido. Nem um vestido de noiva. Acho que o melhor para nós dois seria... — Ela olhou para ele de esguelha. — Fazer um casamento estritamente profissional.

— Como quiser — disse ele. — Você é a noiva. É você quem manda.

Ela engoliu em seco e olhou para ele, nervosa.

— Eu?

Edward sorriu.

— Isso é o que eu sei a respeito de casamentos.

— Ah. — Bella mordeu o lábio. — Você está sendo muito gentil comigo — gaguejou ela.

— Pare de dizer isso.

— Mas é verdade.

— Estou apenas sendo profissional. A gentileza faz parte do negócio.

— Ah. — Ela ficou pensativa. — Nesse caso...

— Fico feliz por você concordar. — Ela o acharia gentil se soubesse o que ele pretendia fazer e por que a considerava uma resposta a suas preces?

Uma hora antes, ele falara com o vice-presidente de sua empresa, que sugerira uma maneira de sabotar o contrato de fusão que Emmett pretendia fazer com a Artic Oil. Estivera ocupado demais para avaliar como seu último plano para atrapalhar o irmão explodira em sua cara.

Edward sempre desprezara Rosalie Swan, a golpista a quem ele culpava pela primeira briga séria entre ele e seu irmão, havia dez anos. Durante aqueles anos, observara-a a distância, esperando que ela voltasse aos velhos hábitos — não voltara — ou que concordasse que Bella se casasse com ele para poder recuperar as terras: ela o mandara para o inferno.

Edward resolvera tentar outro caminho: Bella.

Até encontrá-la no restaurante self-service, tudo que sabia sobre ela se limitava aos relatórios de um detetive particular e a uma fotografia desfocada. Há seis meses, o detetive propositadamente deixara cair uma carteira recheada de dinheiro em um supermercado. Bella correra atrás do carro dele por dois quarteirões, alcançara-o em um sinal fechado e lhe devolvera a carteira.

— A garota é tão honesta que chega a ser tola — dissera o detetive.

Edward finalmente tomara uma decisão. Sabendo que seu irmão se recuperava de um acidente de carro em Oahu, jogando pôquer no Hale Kanani, subornara o gerente do hotel, James Hudson, para contratar as irmãs Swan's como camareiras. Esperava que Emmett se encontrasse com Rosalie e passasse por uma situação humilhante. Mas isso seria apenas uma diversão. O objetivo principal seria negociar as terras e o casamento inevitável, diretamente com Bella.

Ele não deveria ter ficado surpreso por ela atirar a bebida em sua cara e fugir. Nem por Emmett e Rosalie não terem brigado, mas praticamente caído um nos braços do outro. Rosalie ganhara o equivalente à dívida de Bella no jogo e imediatamente aceitara a proposta que Emmett lhe fizera de apostar sua liberdade em troca de um milhão de dólares, em apenas uma cartada.

Restituir a felicidade aos dois antigos namorados, depois de dez anos de separação, não estava nos seus planos. Passara os dois últimos dias rangendo os dentes de raiva, saíra na noite anterior, mas não conseguira se divertir e voltara sozinho para casa.

E, como que por milagre, acordara com a notícia de que Bella viera procurá-lo e queria se casar com ele.

E ali estava ela. Era sua. Acabara de transformar seu mundo. Sentia vontade de beijá-la.

— Ficarei feliz em providenciar um bolo — ele disse com ardor. — E um vestido de noiva e um anel de diamante. — Ele pegou na mão dela e beijou. — Diga o que quer e terá.

Bella ficou vermelha e estremeceu.

— Traga minha irmã de volta. Afaste-a do seu irmão.

— Você tem minha palavra. — Ele levantou. — Preciso falar com meu advogado. Enquanto isso, coma alguma coisa e descanse. — Ele indicou as prateleiras. — Leia se preferir. Seu café da manhã estará aqui a qualquer momento. Com licença.

— Edward?

Ele ficou paralisado. Bella teria adivinhado sua intenção? Teria enxergado sua alma distorcida, sem coração? Ele cerrou os punhos e se voltou. Os olhos de Bella brilhavam, o rosto estava iluminado. Ele não resistiu e observou as curvas dos seios sob a camiseta.

— Obrigada por salvar minha irmã — sussurrou ela. — E a mim.

Edward se sentiu mal, mas se controlou.

— Esse arranjo será vantajoso para nós dois — disse ele, abafando sua consciência.

— Eu nunca esquecerei. — Josie olhou para ele com a adoração digna de um herói. Parecia estar mais bonita. — Não importa o que os outros digam. Você é um homem bom.

Edward ficou tenso e saiu sem dizer nada. Ao chegar ao escritório, ligou para o advogado, pediu-lhe para preparar um contrato de casamento, e os dois discutiram a melhor maneira de receber a herança de Bella o mais rápido possível. Quando voltou à biblioteca, uma hora mais tarde, o café não fora tocado e Bella dormia.

Ela parecia muito jovem. Não deveria ter mais de 22 anos — 11 a menos que ele — e parecia muito mais inocente que ele fora naquela idade. Ele sentiu vontade de cuidar dela, de protegê-la.

E cuidaria. Enquanto ela fosse sua prisioneira, ou melhor, sua esposa.

Edward ia acordá-la, mas hesitou. Seria melhor deixá-la dormir. O casamento poderia esperar algumas horas. Ela merecia ter um porto seguro onde descansar, e ele seria esse porto...

Ele a ergueu nos braços e carregou-a escada acima, até o quarto de hóspedes. Colocou-a gentilmente sobre a cama, afastou-se e ficou observando-a na obscuridade. Ouvia sua voz dizendo que adorava bolos de casamento com rosas de glacê.

Ele lhe dissera a verdade. Ela seria sua única esposa. Nunca pretendera se casar, nem confiar em alguém o suficiente para lhe dar a chance de apunhalá-lo pelas costas. Aquele seria o máximo que chegaria perto do sagrado matrimônio. Durante as poucas semanas do casamento, Bella Swan seria o mais próximo do que ele poderia chamar de esposa. De família.

Edward suspirou. Ela seria uma esposa excelente para qualquer homem. Era o tipo de garota antiquada, que não existia mais. Pelos relatórios dos detetives, ele sabia que ela era honesta e escrupulosa. Havia seis meses, ele contratara outro detetive para vigiá-la, em Seattle. O homem se disfarçara como morador de rua, na intenção de passar despercebido. Mas não para Bella.

— Ela veio diretamente na minha direção e perguntou se eu estava bem, se precisava de alguma coisa — dissera o detetive, impressionado. — E insistiu em me dar seu lanche: manteiga de amendoim com geleia!

Que tipo de garota fazia isso? Quem tinha um coração tão puro e bondoso?

Ao contrário de Emmett, de Rosalie e dele mesmo, Bella merecia ser protegida. Ela era inocente. Nada fizera para sofrer a bem merecida vingança que ele planejara contra seu irmão e a irmã dela.

E, ainda assim, seria magoada.

Edward sentiu o coração doer.

Culpa, ele percebeu. Há muito tempo não se sentia daquele jeito. Não deixaria que isso o detivesse, mas seria o mais gentil que pudesse com ela.

Ele saiu do quarto e voltou ao escritório. Telefonou para a secretária e, dez minutos depois, falava com o melhor organizador de casamentos de Honolulu. Quando desligou, girou a cadeira e ficou olhando para a piscina. O sol refletia na água azul e, ao longe, se viam a cidade e o mar.

Durante dez anos, ele tentara derrubar Emmett, lutando contra sua empresa, vingando-se através de pequenas estocadas que o levariam à morte com milhares de feridas.

Mas fazer com que Rosalie Swan traísse Emmett seria sua maior punhalada. Uma ferida fatal.

Edward levantou e parou diante da janela. Dentro de algumas semanas, as terras de Bella estariam em seu nome. Até lá, os dois pombinhos já estariam envolvidos e ele faria com que Rosalie o ajudasse a roubar a empresa do irmão.

Rosalie esmagaria o coração de Emmett sob suas botas e, quando o traísse, seu irmão iria saber o que era ter a vida destruída por outra pessoa.

Rosalie não teria escolha. Edward tinha toda a munição que precisava para forçá-la a fazer exatamente o que ele queria. Ele sorriu friamente.

Ele tinha sua irmã.

**Uhhh! Já começou assim! Imagina o próximo?! Comentemmm!**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Boa Leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 2**

Bella abriu os olhos, estonteada, e sentou. Ainda estava vestida e dormira numa cama enorme, num quarto estranho. O ambiente masculino estava banhado pelo sol que entrava pelas janelas. Ela bocejou e sentiu a boca seca. Quanto tempo dormira? Quem a levara até ali? Teria sido Edward?

A ideia de que ele a carregara em seus braços fortes, junto ao peito, levou-a a estremecer e a pular da cama como se tivesse levado um choque. O relógio em cima da lareira marcava 15h. Dormira durante horas! Ela se espreguiçou e bocejou novamente. Edward fora gentil em deixá-la dormir. Sentia-se muito melhor... Até que ela se viu no enorme espelho do outro lado do quarto...

Bella se aproximou do espelho e ficou horrorizada. Sabia que não se vestia na moda e que estava acima do peso, mas não tinha ideia de que estava naquele estado. Atravessara o Pacífico duas vezes, vestindo uma camiseta amassada e um jeans masculino muito largo, de segunda mão. Durante o voo de Seattle, ficara espremida entre dois passageiros gordos e suados, e não escovava os dentes havia dois dias...

Ela gemeu ao perceber que se encontrara com Edward naquele estado. Sentia vergonha só de pensar em como ele estava vestido com roupas caras, em seu corpo perfeito, na maneira como ele parecia sexy e poderoso como um deus grego.

Tudo bem. Ela podia ser sem graça, mas jamais iria vê-lo de novo sem tomar um banho e vestir roupas limpas!

Bella procurou a mochila, encontrou-a perto da porta, pegou-a e correu para o banheiro luxuoso, todo em mármore e prata. Ela abriu a mochila, procurou a escova de dentes e ficou irritada. Bela bagagem! Com apenas alguns segundos para embalar suas coisas antes que Emmett Cullen fosse buscar Rosalie no apartamento de Honolulu, pegara pouca coisa de útil: a peça superior de um biquíni, o velho casaco esgarçado que fora de sua mãe, alguns chinelos. Esquecera-se de pegar roupas de baixo!

Desesperada, Bella remexeu o fundo da mala. Algumas lembranças baratas de Waikiki, o celular mudo – esquecera o carregador –, um romance gasto que fora usado por sua mãe quando professora, um porta-retratos com a fotografia da família, tirada um ano antes de seu nascimento.

Ela sentiu o coração apertar. Na foto, a mãe ainda saudável, o pai sorrindo com orgulho e Rosalie, aos 5 anos, sorrindo e exibindo a falta de um dente. O papel estava gasto por ter passado tantas noites sob seu travesseiro enquanto ela ficava por semanas aos cuidados de uma babá.

Bella sempre vivera com a sensação de que, se não tivesse sido concebida, sua mãe não teria adiado a quimioterapia para preservar sua gestação e morrido um mês depois de seu nascimento, levando seu pai ao fundo do poço. Ele abandonara a carreira de professor e fizera com que Rosalie, uma garota-prodígio no jogo de pôquer, o acompanhasse pela costa do Alaska, à procura de turistas para depenar.

Se ela não tivesse nascido... Seus pais e Rosalie ainda poderiam estar vivendo felizes, em algum subúrbio.

Bella suspirou, guardou a fotografia e começou a escovar vigorosamente os dentes. Minutos depois, entrava debaixo do chuveiro, deixava que a água quente a livrasse da tristeza e do suor e lavava os cabelos com um xampu com perfume de laranja, que tinha um rótulo escrito em árabe.

Tudo daria certo, ela repetia mentalmente. Logo, sua irmã estaria em casa.

Assim que Rosalie estivesse livre das garras de Emmett Cullen, ela teria coragem de lhe dizer o que sentia e que nunca ousara lhe dizer: que a amava e apreciava tudo que fizera por ela, mas que não era mais uma criança. Estava com 22 anos e queria aprender muitas coisas e ter liberdade para cometer os próprios erros, sem que Rosalie a protegesse sob as asas, como uma galinha.

Ela queria crescer.

Bella fechou a água e saiu do banho. Enrolou-se em uma toalha felpuda e observou o conteúdo da mochila. O que iria vestir? O sutiã do biquíni ou o casaco de lã? Com um suspiro, ela olhou para a camiseta, o jeans e a roupa de baixo, que amontoara no chão. Usara aquelas roupas durante dois dias e a ideia de vesti-las sobre a pele limpa e cheirosa era repulsiva, mas não tinha outra escolha.

Ou teria... ?

Ela viu algo pendurado atrás da porta do banheiro. Um vestido branco, com um bilhete colado no cabide.

" Toda noiva precisa de um vestido. Encontre-me no terraço da piscina, quando acordar."

Ela sorriu ao ver os ângulos da caligrafia. Achara que não iria querer um vestido, que iria preferir que o casamento fosse o menos romântico possível, mas, agora... Como ele percebera que um pequeno gesto teria tanto significado?

E, então, ela viu a etiqueta do vestido: Chanel. Uau! Não fora um gesto tão pequeno! Por um momento, Bella ficou com medo de tocar no tecido. Depois, passou os dedos sobre a renda leve como um suspiro.

Talvez, realmente, tudo fosse dar certo.

Ela suspirou e conteve as lágrimas. Arriscara alto ao usar tudo que tinha para voltar a Honolulu, confiando que Edward iria ajudá-la, mas valera a pena. Pela primeira vez na vida, fizera algo certo. A sensação era estranhamente estimulante.

Bella sempre fora do tipo que estragava as coisas em vez de salvá-las. Desde cedo, aprendera que a melhor maneira de compensar os problemas que causava era pegar um livro e lê-lo tranquilamente, tornando-se invisível.

Mas desta vez...

Imaginava a cara que Rosalie faria ao vê-la surgir com o príncipe Edward, para salvá-la. Ficaria surpresa por sua irmãzinha ter feito algo importante e difícil, sozinha?

Bella sorriu e se olhou no espelho. Estava na hora de fazer sua parte. Afinal, talvez não fosse tão difícil. O que havia de difícil em vestir o lindo vestido de noiva e em se casar com um lindo príncipe?

Ela colocou o vestido, mas ele parecia muito curto, acabando na metade de suas coxas. Tudo bem, contanto que... Tentou fechar o zíper, mas o vestido estava muito apertado. Bella expirou, encolheu a barriga e puxou o zíper para cima, centímetro a centímetro, com medo de arrebentá-lo. Por fim, olhou-se no espelho.

O vestido justo erguera-lhe os seios, que pareciam querer pular do decote, deixando-a mais curvilínea.

Rosalie jamais iria deixá-la sair de casa daquele jeito.

Mas, para não vestir as roupas sujas, Bella resolveu que poderia aguentar o aperto. Só precisaria tomar cuidado para não abrir alguma costura a cada vez que se mexesse. Com muita cautela, escovou os cabelos molhados, deixando manchas úmidas sobre a seda. Calçou suas sandálias cor-de-rosa, passou um brilho nos lábios e saiu do quarto com elegância, de cabeça erguida.

Ela desceu a escada e passou por algumas salas, até conseguir a ajuda de uma empregada que encontrara na cozinha.

— Por ali, senhorita. No final do corredor, do outro lado do salão.

Bella atravessou um enorme salão onde havia um piano e saiu no terraço. Edward estava sentado à mesa, falando ao telefone, e, ao vê-la, arregalou os olhos.

Bella se aproximou, caminhando de um modo bamboleante e nada natural para não rasgar o vestido, e começou a suar. Talvez, por causa do calor, ou por causa da maneira como ele olhava para ela.

— Falo com você mais tarde. — Edward desligou e levantou, sem deixar de olhar para ela. — O que você está vestindo?

— O vestido de casamento que você me deu. Não deveria?

— Esse é o vestido que eu deixei para você? — perguntou ele em tom abafado.

— É. Está um pouco apertado. — Bella corou. Não costumava ser o centro das atenções masculinas, muito menos de um homem como Edward, e não queria dar a impressão de que se queixava. — Mas foi muito gentil de sua parte.

Ele olhou-a de cima a baixo.

— Você está... — Ele percebeu que ela ficara ansiosa. — Bonita... Sente-se, por favor.

Bonita? Ela respirou.

— Obrigada. — Mas, conseguiria sentar? Bella puxou a barra do vestido e sentou-se com cuidado. O vestido bem valia o preço: as costuras aguentaram. Mas ela notou que, ao puxar o vestido para baixo, o decote descera, mal lhe escondendo os mamilos. Angustiada, ela mordeu o lábio e tentou puxar o decote para cima e a barra para baixo.

Felizmente, ao sentar do outro lado da mesa, Edward parecia ter o cuidado de manter os olhos grudados em seu rosto e de lhe mostrar o que havia em cima da mesa.

— Você chegou bem na hora.

Bella viu salada de galinha, frutas frescas, pãezinhos... Tudo parecia delicioso, mas ela sabia que o vestido lhe impunha limites.

— Acho que eu não deveria...

— Não seja ridícula. Você deve estar morrendo de fome. Dormiu antes de tomar o café. Você não come algo decente há dias. — Edward pegou um prato e começou a colocar nele um pouco de cada coisa. — Não queremos que você desmaie durante o casamento.

Bella sentiu vontade de rir. Ela? Desmaiar de fome?

Comer sempre fora o prazer secreto de Bella. Ela se sentia culpada por estar acima do peso, mas não o suficiente para desistir das massas e dos doces que adorava. Ao contrário de Rosalie, que sempre comia salada, nozes e peixe, ela adorava comidas exóticas, principalmente quando podia pagar com cupons de desconto.

— Quem disse que não existem refeições gratuitas? — Ela sorriu.

— Que bom que você entendeu. — Edward colocou o prato diante dela. — Você será minha esposa, Bella. Isso significa que, enquanto for minha, só terá prazer.

Os dois se olharam, e ela ficou arrepiada. Um arrepio que nada tinha a ver com biscoitos, doces ou chocolate.

— Certo — sussurrou ela, lambendo os lábios, sem perceber. — Se você insiste...

— Admito que o vestido está um pouco apertado. Para mim, as roupas femininas sempre foram um mistério. Raramente eu lhes dou atenção... A não ser quando estou despindo alguém.

— Aposto que sim — disse ela, estremecendo. Ele teria percebido que ela era virgem, sem nenhuma experiência sexual? Como poderia saber? Envergonhada, Bella fitou o prato. Mesmo do outro lado da mesa, ele lhe parecia estar muito próximo. E muito bonito. Por que precisava ser tão bonito? Para não dizer sofisticado e poderoso...

Edward recostou na cadeira, fez um prato para ele e empurrou uma pilha de papéis na direção de Bella.

— Você precisa assinar isso.

— O que é?

— Um acordo pré-nupcial.

— Ótimo — falou ela, aliviada.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Essa não é a reação que eu esperava.

— Lembre-se de que quero fazer um acordo justo e oficial. — Ela começou a ler e a rubricar as páginas enquanto comia. — Você já encontrou minha irmã?

— Acho que tenho uma ideia de para onde Emmett a levou.

— Para onde?

— Vou investigar melhor, depois que nos casarmos.

— Ah. Tudo bem. O contrato. — Ela respirou fundo. — Mas você acha que ela está bem?

— Ela é esperta e hábil. Acho que nem meu irmão é capaz de controlá-la — Edward falou secamente. — É provável que ela o esteja fazendo passar o inferno.

Bella apoiou os cotovelos na mesa.

— Você não gosta dela, não é?

— Ela é uma mentirosa, uma golpista.

— Não é mais! — exclamou Bella, magoada.

— Há dez anos, ela disse a meu irmão que poderia vender legalmente suas terras enquanto tentava distraí-lo dos detalhes do testamento, com seus lindos olhos e um decote.

Bella umedeceu os lábios.

— Estávamos desesperadas. Meu pai acabara de morrer e alguns homens violentos exigiam o pagamento das suas dívidas...

— Claro. Todo criminoso sempre tem uma história triste. Nossa empresa era nova. Queríamos nossas terras de volta, mas não podíamos perder os milhares de dólares que ela planejava nos roubar. Ela envolveu Emmett de tal maneira que teria conseguido...

Bella abanou a cabeça.

— Ela me contou toda a história. Àquela altura, ela se apaixonara por ele e planejava lhe pedir perdão.

— Pedir-lhe perdão? Eu lhe contei a verdade sobre ela, e ele se recusou a acreditar. — Ele evitou olhar para Bella. — Resolvi voltar sozinho para a Rússia. No aeroporto, bebi e contei a história a um repórter. Na manhã seguinte, ao descobrir que fora humilhado publicamente, meu irmão acabou com nossa sociedade e me eliminou do contrato que assinou dois dias depois, na Sibéria, e que valia meio bilhão de dólares.

— Sinto muito pela briga entre vocês, mas a culpa não foi de Rosalie!

— Não. Foi de Emmett. E minha. — Ele franziu os olhos. — Mas ela merece ser punida.

— E já foi — disse Bella, olhando tristemente para o prato vazio. — Ela ia contar tudo ao seu irmão. Pretendia ser honesta a qualquer preço, mas ele não lhe deu a chance. Deixou-a sem dizer uma palavra. Entregou-a aos lobos. Sozinha, tomando conta de uma criança de 12 anos. — Ela olhou para Edward. — Creia, minha irmã foi castigada.

Ele olhou para ela, e seu olhar suavizou.

— Em tudo isso, você é a única inocente. Juro que vou trazê-la de volta para você.

Bella deu uma risada sem graça.

— Quer parar com isso? Deixe de ser tão...

— É melhor não dizer gentil — interrompeu ele.

— Então, pare de me lembrar!

— De quê?

— De que você é um príncipe bonito, atraente, e eu... — Ela se calou.

— Você o quê?

— Eu sou uma idiota que nem se lembrou de trazer roupas de baixo! — Ah, não. Ela realmente dissera aquilo, e era tarde.

Edward arregalou os olhos e perdeu o fôlego.

— Você não está usando nada sob esse vestido? — perguntou ele baixinho.

Bella assentiu, odiando-se por sempre falar o que lhe vinha à cabeça. Por que falara das roupas de baixo? Por que não conseguia manter a boca fechada?

Edward olhou demoradamente para as curvas sob seu vestido e contraiu o queixo.

— Tudo bem. Precisamos lhe comprar algumas roupas, depois do casamento — falou ele secamente.

Entristecida, Bella pensou que o ofendera. Passou manteiga numa torrada e tentou mudar de assunto.

— Alteza...

— Chame-me pelo meu nome.

— Acho melhor, não... Parece muito pessoal, e você está tão irritado...

— Eu não estou irritado.

Ela engoliu em seco, olhou para ele e sussurrou:

— Edward...

A maneira como ela falou seu nome foi muito sensual. Pronunciando as sílabas lentamente, com um "a" vibrante e ronronando o "d" como num beijo.

— Exatamente assim — falou ele gentilmente.

— Gosto do seu nome. É um antigo nome eslavo, um nome de guerreiro: destruidor da paz. — Como sempre, ela falava qualquer coisa quando ficava nervosa. — Tem um significado bem diferente do nome de seu irmão. — Ela se calou. Aquele assunto não acabaria bem. — Desculpe. Esqueça.

— É fascinante — Ele voltara a falar friamente e estava tenso. — Continue. Conte-me mais.

— Desde os 18 anos, trabalho como camareira. Enquanto faço a limpeza, costumo ouvir gravações de livros. O que se consegue aprender é incrível. — Ela deu um sorriso luminoso. — Por exemplo: sabia que no Havaí só existem três espécies de orquídeas nativas? Todos pensam que existem centenas, porque estamos numa floresta tropical, mas em Nevada, que é quase um deserto, existem doze espécies de orquídeas diferentes. Existe uma flor...

Edward não se mexerá. O reflexo da água da piscina formava desenhos em seu terno preto.

— Você estava falando sobre o significado do nome do meu irmão.

Bella engoliu em seco. Não tinha saída...

— Emmett. Alguns acham que significa "senhor da paz", mas a etimologia indica que o sufixo "mett" é ainda mais antigo e vem do gótico, significando "supremo". Emmett quer dizer... — Ela hesitou. Edward a observava friamente. — Senhor supremo.

Edward levantou e cerrou os punhos. Assustada, Bella se encolheu na cadeira, mas subitamente ele relaxou.

— O meu irmão não é "Todo-Poderoso". E logo ele irá saber disso.

— Espere. — Ela levantou e segurou-o pelo braço. — Desculpe. Eu sou tola. Minha boca sempre é mais rápida que meu cérebro. Minha irmã sempre diz que eu deveria ser mais cuidadosa.

— Não fiquei ofendido. Você não deve seguir o conselho de sua irmã. Eu respeito muito mais uma mulher que não tem medo de dizer a verdade do que aquela que recorre ao silêncio para esconder suas mentiras.

— Eu já lhe disse que ela não é assim... Não mais. — Bella deu uma risada amarga. — Se fosse, agora estaríamos ricas, não pobres. Ela abandonou o jogo e os golpes para me proporcionar uma vida honesta e respeitável. E veja só o problema que lhe causei. — Bella fitou o chão. — Entrei naquele jogo de pôquer, e ela precisou se sacrificar para me salvar. Mais uma vez.

Edward pegou-a pelo queixo e forçou-a a encará-lo.

— Bella... A culpa não foi sua.

— A culpa não foi minha? — repetiu ela, fitando involuntariamente os lábios de Edward, que se inclinara em sua direção. Ela sentiu os lábios formigarem e o desejo se espalhou por seu corpo. Seu coração batia como louco. — Como pode dizer que a culpa não foi minha?

— Porque conheço sua irmã. E conheço você. — Ele tocou-lhe o rosto e levantou-lhe a cabeça. — Acho que, a não ser pela minha mãe, que morreu há muito tempo, você é a única mulher decente que eu conheço. E não é apenas decente. É incrivelmente bonita.

Bella ficou boquiaberta. Ela? Bonita? Seria possível que ele estivesse flertando com ela?

Não seja ridícula. Ele está sendo gentil. Nada mais. Ela não tinha experiência com homens, mas sabia que um lindo príncipe milionário não iria flertar com alguém como ela. Ainda assim, sentia-se estonteada ao olhar para ele, para os seus olhos verdes, agora calorosos como uma manhã de junho.

— Não faça isso — disse Edward.

— Fazer o quê?

— Olhar para mim desse jeito.

— Então, não me diga que sou bonita. Ninguém me disse isso antes.

— Então, todos os outros homens são tolos. Nosso casamento será breve, mas, pelo tempo que você for minha... — Ele pegou na mão dela. — Não vou parar de lhe dizer que você é bonita, porque é verdade. — Ele sorriu e falou gentilmente. — Não acabei de lhe dizer que sempre se deve falar a verdade?

Pare, Bella ordenou ao próprio coração. Não sentiria uma paixão adolescente pelo futuro marido! Claro que não!

Mas já era tarde. O trato estava feito.

— Você está pronta para se casar comigo? — Edward sorriu, como se tivesse visto a derrota de seu coração inocente.

— Ah, sim, claro.

Ele a levou até o saguão, onde lhe entregou um buquê de flores brancas. Bella agradeceu e cheirou as flores para esconder as lágrimas de emoção.

— Não me diga que nenhum homem lhe deu flores — falou ele com ironia.

— Bem...

— Você está brincando! Os homens que você conhece são idiotas.

Bella deu um sorriso pálido.

— Na verdade, não conheço nenhum. Seria absurdo esperar que algum me desse flores.

— Você não conhece nenhum homem? — Ele ficou surpreso. — Mas você é tão falante, tão amigável.

— Eu não falo com os atraentes. Fico muito nervosa. Além disso, Rosalie não me deixaria namorar. Ela tem medo de que eu seja magoada.

— Você nunca teve um encontro?

— Uma vez, eu tive um namorado — admitiu ela depressa. — Na escola. Nós nos encontrávamos na aula de química. Ele era gentil.

— Gentil — resmungou ele. — Considerando a ingenuidade, ele deveria usar cabelo de moicano e uma coleira e ter tendência para roubar.

— Isso não é justo — protestou ela. — Afinal, acho você gentil, e você não é ladrão.

Edward ficou aborrecido e pigarreou.

— Continue.

— Algumas vezes, saíamos para tomar sorvete. Estudávamos juntos, na biblioteca. Ele me convidou para o baile de formatura, e eu fiquei toda animada. Rosalie me ajudou a enfeitar um vestido comprado num brechó, e me senti uma Cinderela.

Ela se calou.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou ele.

— Ele não apareceu — sussurrou ela, sem olhar para ele. — Levou outra garota, que acabara de conhecer. — Bella deu um sorriso trêmulo. — Mas ela era fácil, eu não era...

Edward soltou um gemido rouco. Bella se agarrou ao buquê e olhou para o chão.

— Acho que beijar é algo especial. Acho que a pessoa só deve se entregar a alguém que ame. — Ela bateu os pés e o ruído das sandálias ecoou no saguão. — Você deve me achar estúpida e antiquada.

— Não — falou Edward em voz baixa. — Eu costumava achar o mesmo.

— O quê? — Ela ficou de queixo caído.

— Pode parecer uma piada, mas fui virgem até os 22 anos.

— Você? — exclamou Bella, chocada pelo fato de ele lhe ter contado algo tão íntimo. — Um playboy internacional?

— Todos têm uma primeira vez. A minha foi com Irina. Ela trabalhava em uma empresa de Relações Públicas em Moscou, e nós a contratamos para fazer propaganda. Ela era mais velha que eu. Tinha 30 anos. Namoramos durante alguns meses. Depois que perdi minha parte da Cullen's Mineradora, voltei para a Rússia. Eu estava confuso, mas pretendia pedi-la em casamento. — Edward sorriu com ironia. — Encontrei-a na cama com um banqueiro gordo e velho.

Bella soltou uma exclamação.

— Pensei estar apaixonado por ela. Na primeira vez, a gente sempre pensa isso. Mas Irina me via apenas como um cliente. Para ela, sexo significava "manter contatos". Quando deixei de ser lucrativo, ela não tinha mais motivos para me encontrar.

— Ah. — Bella suspirou, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. — Sinto muito.

Edward deu de ombros.

— Ela me fez um favor. Ensinou-me uma grande lição.

— Só porque uma mulher o magoou, não precisa desistir do amor para sempre.

Edward sorriu com sarcasmo.

— Você não diria isso se me visse do lado de fora do apartamento dela, na neve, com cara de idiota.

— Mas...

— Você será minha única esposa, Bella. Porque é temporária. Esse casamento de mentira acabará em algumas semanas. — Ele deu um sorriso de ironia e estendeu os braços. — Vamos, minha bela noiva. O casamento nos espera.

Uma hora mais tarde, Edward e Bella faziam seus votos e colocavam as alianças durante uma cerimônia simples, no cartório de Honolulu. Edward não conseguia afastar os olhos da noiva. Nem acreditar que lhe contara tanto a respeito de seu passado. O que acontecera com ele?

Ainda que ela olhasse para ele com olhos úmidos e um sorriso vulnerável, nunca mais ele iria confortá-la com um pedaço do seu coração. A partir daquele momento, calaria a boca.

— E você, Isabella Marie Swan, aceita este homem como marido, para amá-lo e confortá-lo, na saúde ou na doença, na riqueza ou na pobreza, até que a morte os separe? — dizia o juiz de paz.

Bella olhou para ele com os olhos brilhando.

— Sim.

Edward olhou para ela, para seu belo pescoço, para as linhas curvilíneas apertadas no vestido branco, e começou a suar, jurando que iria manter as mãos longe dela, que não tentaria seduzi-la por todos os motivos que imaginara antes de vê-la com aquele vestido. Quem diria que ela escondia aquelas curvas por debaixo das roupas largas?

Quando ela aparecera, ele quase se engasgara ao telefone, falando com James. O homem se atribuíra todo o crédito pela maneira como Emmett e Rosalie haviam saído juntos, depois do jogo de pôquer, e exigira um bônus.

— Tive muito trabalho — choramingara James. — Contratei as irmãs Swan's, fiz com que confiassem em mim. E consegui fazer com que seu irmão fosse embora com uma delas. Acho que mereço o dobro.

Ele vira Bella chegando e desligara. Mas, agora, sabia toda a história. Rosalie assumira o lugar de Bella no pôquer para tentar pagar sua dívida. Conseguira, no entanto, ao sair, Emmett a convidara para uma última cartada.

O orgulho de Rosalie fora sua ruína. Se ela estava nas mãos de Emmett, a culpa fora sua.

Edward se irritava principalmente por Bella se culpar pela situação de Rosalie. Bella era boa e daria a roupa do corpo a qualquer pessoa. Precisava ser protegida de sua própria bondade.

Edward observou a maneira como os seios de Bella se empinavam sobre o decote, como a renda branca lhe apertava a cintura e os quadris. Ele olhou as curvas de suas pernas e viu suas sandálias cor-de-rosa.

Percebeu que precisaria protegê-la contra ele próprio.

Porque ele a queria em sua cama.

Não planejara desejá-la, mas desejava. E, vê-la olhando para ele como se fosse um herói, só piorava as coisas. Fazia com que ele a desejasse ainda mais. Bella era muito diferente do tipo de mulher que ele conhecia. Ela não era sarcástica, irônica, irritante. Bella realmente era confiante.

"Acho que beijar é algo especial. Acho que você só deve se entregar a alguém que ame."

Ela não tinha ideia da força do desejo. Sua primeira experiência a atingiria como a onda da maré. Seria fácil seduzi-la. Um beijo, uma carícia. Ela estaria totalmente despreparada para o fogo, mas seria uma ótima aluna. Era o que ele percebia ao vê-la tremer enquanto ele lhe colocava o anel de brilhante no dedo, e corar enquanto colocava a aliança no seu. Só precisaria beijá-la, acariciá-la, e ela se perderia num redemoinho de prazer contra o qual não saberia como se defender. Cairia em suas mãos como um fruto maduro.

Mas ele não deveria. Não podia.

Já era ruim que ele a mantivesse como refém durante algumas semanas para chantagear Rosalie e se vingar do próprio irmão. Ele podia ser implacável e até cruel com pessoas que mereciam, mas não com uma garota doce, confiante e antiquada como Bella. Ela merecia algo melhor.

Portanto, por mais difícil que fosse, ele iria se controlar e não levaria a própria esposa para a cama.

— Eu os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

Bella olhou para Edward, com um sorriso trêmulo. Ele se inclinou, mas hesitou. Tinha medo de provar o que lhe era proibido, embora, ao sentir o perfume dos cabelos dela, tivesse vontade de beijá-la e de sentir seu gosto doce...

Ele beijou-lhe o rosto e recuou.

Bella pestanejou, pegou o buquê e sorriu, como se não tivesse esperado um beijo mais adequado à cerimônia. Edward entregou a certidão e as fotos tiradas durante o casamento ao advogado, que servira de testemunha, assinalando que esperava que a propriedade no Alaska estivesse em seu nome até o final de janeiro.

— Você tem quatro semanas — disse Edward ao advogado. Seria tempo suficiente para coagir Rosalie Swan a levar seu irmão a lhe entregar a empresa. E tempo demais para suportar a tentação representada pelo corpo de Bella e pela paixão adormecida que via em seus olhos e que consumiriam o primeiro homem que a possuísse.

E não seria ele, Edward decidiu. Ele não iria tocá-la, ainda que isso o enlouquecesse.

— Edward...? O que há de errado? — perguntou Bella preocupada.

Ela enxergava demais...

— Nada — retrucou ele.

— Você... — Ela mordeu o lábio. — Já se arrependeu de ter se casado comigo?

— Não. Só não quero que esse casamento seja mais difícil para você do que deve.

Bella olhou para o vestido, para o buquê e para o enorme diamante em seu dedo.

— Realmente... Tem sido difícil — brincou ela.

— Guardei o melhor para o final: seu bolo.

— Não! Que tipo de bolo? — exclamou ela alegremente.

— Três camadas, com rosas de glacê. Como você dormiu, não pude perguntar qual seu sabor preferido. Então, cada camada é diferente.

— Você é tão gentil — sussurrou ela.

— Não ouse chorar — ordenou ele.

— Não seja tolo. — Ela enxugou os olhos. — Não estou chorando.

— Como pode um bolo levá-la a chorar?

— Você me escutou. — Ela sorriu. — Ninguém costuma me ouvir. Até Rosalie, quando fala comigo, me diz o que devo querer.

— Não mais. Lembre-se de que você é uma princesa. — Ele deu um sorriso atrevido. — Princesa Isabella Cullen. — Ele lhe acariciou o rosto. — Princesa Bella, você é perfeita.

— Princesa... — Ela sacudiu a cabeça e riu. — Se as meninas que implicavam comigo na escola me vissem agora!

— Se elas estivessem aqui, eu faria com que se arrependessem de terem nascido.

Bella deu uma risada, piscou e fungou.

— Não comece com isso novamente — falou ele, exasperado, puxando-a pela mão e levando-a para fora do cartório. O céu azul brilhava acima dos arranha-céus de Honolulu. Um Rolls-Royce os esperava.

— Beije-a — alguns turistas gritaram de um ônibus, ao vê-la de vestido branco e carregando um buquê.

— Eles querem que eu beije você.

Bella arregalou os olhos, assustada.

— Tudo bem. Sei que você não quer.

— Já que este será meu único casamento... Seria minha única chance de cumprir a tradição. — Ele viu que ela tremia e entreabria os lábios, pronta para ser colhida. Edward sabia que seria fácil, muito fácil, possuir não apenas seu corpo, mas também seu coração. — Bella... — falou ele em voz rouca.

— Sim?

— Você vai se lembrar de que nosso casamento é apenas de fachada. Você sabe disso, não sabe?

Ela ficou pálida, soltou a mão dele e deu uma risada sem graça.

— Claro que sim. Você acha que não sei?

— Ótimo. — Ele também precisava se lembrar disso. Edward se afastou e abriu a porta do carro.

— Sei que não sou seu tipo — disse ela, entrando no carro.

— Não — resmungou ele, sentando-se ao lado dela, enquanto o motorista fechava a porta.

Bella ficou calada, mas, assim que o carro começou a andar, ela se voltou para ele.

— Então: qual é seu tipo?

Seu tipo. Edward endureceu o queixo. Estava na hora de estabelecer limites e acabar com a estranha ligação emocional que se criara entre os dois desde que impulsivamente falara sobre Irina, mas Bella lhe parecera tão triste e vulnerável que ele quisera consolá-la.

Ele rompera os limites. Durante a última hora, ela olhara para ele como se ele fosse um herói, só por causa de algumas flores, de um bolo e de confidências sobre seu passado. Pela maneira como ele agora precisava controlar o próprio corpo, seria melhor que Bella se voltasse contra ele. E, para lembrar aos dois que ele era exatamente o que o mundo achava que ele fosse, um playboy, Edward pegou na mão dela e abriu a boca para falar a respeito de várias mulheres, mas se ouviu dizendo apenas:

— Meu tipo de mulher não chega aos seus pés. — De onde viera isso? Como ele abrira a guarda? Estaria absorvendo o hábito que Bella tinha, de dizer o que lhe vinha à cabeça?

Ela estava boquiaberta, tremendo e com os olhos brilhando. Edward soltou a mão dela.

— Mas não tenho coração, Bella. Não sou o homem bondoso que você pensa.

— Você está enganado — sussurrou ela. — Eu sei...

Edward passou a mão pela cabeça e olhou pela janela.

— Não quero magoá-la — disse ele baixinho. — Mas receio que vá fazê-lo.

Na verdade, ele estava começando a gostar da admiração que via nos olhos dela. Bella tinha um bom coração e achava que ele também tinha — uma opinião que jamais seria compartilhada por ele e pelo resto do mundo.

Ele não queria que aquele olhar de admiração se apagasse, mas iria se apagar assim que ela descobrisse a verdade. Nenhuma quantidade de bolo, de diamantes ou de flores faria com que Bella perdoasse o homem que iria chantagear sua irmã.

Não importa, ele pensou asperamente. Estava feliz por ela admirá-lo. A ilusão iria mantê-la próxima. Bella não teria motivos para tentar deixá-lo. Não que ela pudesse...

— Por que você usou o passaporte para tirar a licença e casamento? Não tem carteira de motorista? — perguntou ele abruptamente.

— Rosalie tem medo que eu me distraia com algo e sofra um acidente, que eu esqueça onde estacionei ou, talvez, que eu dê o carro para algum mendigo. Não que tenhamos um carro... O velho carro com o qual saímos do Alaska quebrou quando cruzamos a fronteira de Nevada. Eu bem que gostaria de aprender a dirigir, mas Rosalie...

— Você é adulta. Se quiser aprender, aprenda. Nada poderá impedi-la. Se Rosalie a trata como criança, é porque você se comporta como uma, obedecendo-lhe cegamente. Fico surpreso por ela deixar que você tenha um passaporte — falou ele com sarcasmo. — Ela não tem medo de que você voe para a Ásia e cause problemas? Que cause impacto no mercado internacional da América do Sul?

Bella arregalou os olhos.

— E como eu faria isso?

— Esqueça. — Ele olhou pela janela. — Fico furioso pela maneira como você se deixa controlar. Não acredito que tenha feito isso por tanto tempo, achando que ela era mais esperta. Se você tentasse se esforçar, iria conquistar seu respeito e sua confiança... — Ele se calou ao perceber que não estava mais falando a respeito da irmã de Bella. Olhou para ela, esperando que não tivesse percebido. Seu tipo habitual de mulher, concentrada apenas em si mesma, nunca teria notado.

Bella olhava para ele, com os olhos arregalados.

— Rosalie é mais esperta que eu. Não me importo. Eu a amo do mesmo jeito, assim como você ama seu irmão.

Edward amaldiçoou a sensibilidade natural de Bella.

— Amava. Há muito tempo. Quando eu era estúpido demais para perceber.

— Você não deveria ter se afastado dele. Deveria...

— Esqueça — resmungou ele.

— Mas você passou dez anos tentando destruí-lo numa batalha intestina...

— Intestina?

— Mutuamente destrutiva.

— Ah. — Ele sorriu. — A nossa rivalidade realmente foi assim. Perdemos milhões de dólares disputando os mesmos alvos, sabotando um ao outro, espalhando boatos. Emmett merecia isso tudo. Mas eu nunca esperaria que ele não reagisse. Se ele não revidasse, eu iria ficar desapontado.

— Ah, vocês são como dois garotos que brigam, que se socam até que saia sangue e um deles se renda. Você é muito agressivo porque sente falta dele.

Edward sentiu os ombros pesados e ficou aliviado quando o celular tocou.

— Cullen — atendeu ele.

— Aconteceu, Alteza — disse seu detetive. — Mais cedo que o senhor esperava. Seu irmão está à procura de Bella.

— Você sabe por quê? — Ele percebeu que Bella o observava com ansiedade.

— Por algum motivo próprio, ou a pedido da irmã dela. Ele rastreou o voo dela de Seattle Honolulu. É apenas questão de tempo até que ele descubra que ela está com o senhor.

— Compreendo. — Edward desligou.

— Quem era? — perguntou Bella. — Era a respeito da minha irmã?

— Mudança de planos. Vamos ter que pular o bolo.

— Você a encontrou? — gritou ela. — Onde ela está?

— O que você acha de uma lua de mel? — Ele fingiu não ouvi-la.

— Por que eu iria querer uma? — perguntou ela com ironia.

Touché. Ele tentou ignorar o golpe em seu orgulho.

— Você nunca desejou ir a Paris? Hospedar-se nos melhores hotéis, visitar a Torre Eiffel, comprar roupas nas melhores butiques...

— Eu só quero minha irmã de volta. Como você prometeu!

Edward suspirou. Eles seriam encontrados em Paris, assim que fossem cercados pelos inevitáveis paparazzi.

— Tudo bem: nada de lua de mel.

— Mas você sabe onde Rosalie está? — insistiu ela.

— Tenho uma leve ideia. — Mentira. Ele sabia exatamente onde Rosalie estava, desde o dia anterior. Na casa de praia de Emmett, do outro lado de Oahu. Perto demais para seu sossego. Era um milagre que, durante quase uma semana, sua presença tivesse passado despercebida em Honolulu.

— Ela está bem? — Bella agarrou a mão dele, ansiosa. — Ele não a machucou?

Machucar? Edward quase bufou. O investigador vira Emmett beijando Rosalie ao luar, numa praia, na noite anterior. Ela usava um biquíni e correspondia ao beijo entusiasticamente.

— Ela está bem

— Como você sabe?

— Porque sei. — Edward massageou as têmporas e se dirigiu ao motorista. — Para o aeroporto. Fico feliz por você ter um passaporte... — Ele se calou. Já estavam na rua onde ele morava, e ele viu James andando na calçada, diante do edifício. Viera exigir o pagamento pessoalmente. Maldição! Se Bella o visse, tudo estaria arruinado. Intuitiva como era, logo descobriria que ele subornara James para contratá-las e por quê. Casada ou não, ela daria um jeito de sair do carro e aquele seria o fim de seu plano de vingança.

— Espere. Estamos na sua rua? — Ela se dirigiu ao motorista. — Por favor, pare no apartamento para eu pegar minha bagagem. — Ela sorriu para Edward. — Vou trazer o bolo.

O motorista olhou para Edward, pelo retrovisor, e não parou.

— Diga a ele para parar — implorou ela a Edward, segurando a maçaneta da porta. Em alguns segundos, ela veria o ex-patrão e o plano de Edward estaria destruído.

Ele não raciocinou, apenas agiu. Mais tarde, diria a si mesmo que fora a única justificativa para fazer o que fez.

Arrastou-se no banco, abraçou-a, ouviu-a soltar uma exclamação e viu-a arregalar os olhos, num misto de pânico e de desejo inocente. Viu-a corar, sentiu o perfume de pêssego de seus cabelos e, com um gemido rouco, ele fez o que desejava fazer havia horas.

Beijou a esposa.

**Ohhh rsrs já começou assim em!? Essa história é realmente super fofa! Kkkk ****Desculpem pela demora mas estava sem cabeça pra adaptar, com tantas coisas acontecendo no Brasil e no mundo, não sei onde vcs vivem, mas por favor tomem muito cuidado ao sair de casa e se possível fiquem em casa! Eu moro no interior do Espírito Santo e graças a Deus aqui está bem tranquilo quanto a esse novo Corona vírus, mas se alguém vive nas área mais de risco, por favor fiquem em casa e se protejam! Fiquem com Deus e comentem se quiserem falar sobre onde vcs moram e como está aí! Prometo não demorar a postar e já que é pra ficar em casa vamos ler pra fugir dessa realidade tão triste e alarmante! Bjim!**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Boa Leitura!!! **

**Capítulo 3**

Bella não acreditava que ele iria beijá-la. Não, até sentir os lábios firmes, sensuais e quentes sobre os seus. Fechou os olhos e gemeu enquanto se sentia atingida por centenas de partículas incandescentes.

Edward abraçou-a com mais força, enfiou as mãos em seus cabelos, puxou-lhe a cabeça para trás e intensificou o beijo. Ela sentiu o toque de sua língua e o mundo começou a girar. Estava completamente perdida em sensações que nunca experimentara, provocadas pelos lábios, pela língua, pelo corpo e pelas mãos de Edward. Quando ele se afastou, ela cambaleou, atordoada pela maneira como se entregara.

Ele recostou no banco do carro e olhou calmamente pela janela, como se não tivesse mudado seu mundo para sempre.

— Por... — murmurou ela, tocando os lábios. — Por que você me beijou?

Ele olhou para ela.

— Por quê? — Ele deu de ombros. — O juiz de paz disse que eu podia beijá-la.

Bella sentiu o coração bater mais forte e tentou compreender.

— Você fez isso porque ficou comovido com a cerimônia do nosso casamento? — perguntou ela, atordoada.

Ele deu uma risada. Enquanto o carro entrava na estrada, parecia estar mais interessado no panorama que via pela janela.

— Exato. Fiquei emocionado...

Bella pensou ver um brilho de satisfação masculina nos olhos dele. Costumava evitar conflitos, mas, naquele momento, sentiu-se tomada de intensa revolta.

— Diga-me qual foi o verdadeiro motivo.

— Você estava à mão.

Ela quase engasgou. Ele não a beijara para celebrar um momento sagrado ou porque estivesse tomado de desejo por ela. Ah, não! Ele a beijara porque ela estava ali. Ele afirmara não ter coração, não ser o homem bom que ela imaginava. Aparentemente, não fora suficiente: ele quisera lhe mostrar. E, para isso, roubara cruelmente seu primeiro beijo.

— Não significou nada para você? Você estava apenas me usando?

— Claro que estava — respondeu ele friamente. — Por que mais eu iria beijá-la? Você sabe o tipo de homem que eu sou. Não sou do tipo que se compromete. Não sou do tipo que manda flores e faz versos para virgens inocentes. Portanto, entenda isso de uma vez para sempre.

Bella olhou para ele, boquiaberta. E, de repente, a emoção a atingiu como o fogo sobre a palha. Uma emoção que ela mal reconhecia e que nunca sentira antes.

Fúria.

Ela sentiu as lágrimas lhe queimarem os olhos. Levantou a mão e lhe deu uma violenta bofetada, cujo som ecoou dentro do carro. O motorista se encolheu.

Edward colocou a mão no rosto e olhou para ela.

— Sonhei com meu primeiro beijo a vida inteira — gritou ela. — Você o roubou. Sem motivo. Só para provar algo estúpido!

— Bella...

— Já entendi. Você não quer que eu me apaixone por você. Não há perigo! — Ela sentiu um nó na garganta. — Você transformou uma lembrança que deveria ser sagrada em algo ridículo — sussurrou ela, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas. — Nunca mais me toque.

Ela esperou que ele se desculpasse, que dissesse que sentia muito.

— Tudo bem — falou Edward em voz baixa.

Ela olhou para ele, com os olhos chispando.

— Quero que você prometa. Quero sua palavra de honra!

— Você acha que eu tenho palavra? — Ele estava sem expressão, mas em seus olhos havia uma estranha vulnerabilidade.

— Não brinque com isso! — disse ela, com um soluço humilhado. — Falo sério!

Ao vê-la chorar, ele colocou a mão em seu ombro.

— Muito bem. Nunca mais vou beijá-la. Eu lhe dou minha palavra de honra.

Bella enxugou os olhos.

— Não gosto de ser usada — sussurrou ela. — Mantenha apenas nosso acordo original. Você recupera suas terras. Eu tenho minha irmã de volta.

— Concordo... Chegaremos ao aeroporto dentro de alguns minutos.

— Minha bagagem...

— Vou mandar que a levem até o aeroporto. — Ele pegou o celular, deu algumas ordens e desligou. — O que há de tão importante naquela mochila?

— Nada de mais — disse ela, olhando para as mãos, que colocara no colo. — Uma foto da família, um casaco que pertencia à minha mãe, antes que... — Os lábios dela tremeram. — Antes que ela morresse, logo depois que nasci.

— Sinto muito — falou ele em voz rouca. — Perdi minha mãe quando tinha 22 anos. Ainda sinto falta dela. Ela foi a única mulher realmente boa e decente que conheci, até...

— Até o quê?

— Não importa — murmurou ele. Bella pegou na mão dele. — Você está tentando fazer com que eu me sinta melhor? — perguntou ele. — Pensei que estava com vontade de me matar.

— Estava. Quer dizer, estou. Mas sei o que é perder os pais. Sei o que é se sentir órfão e sozinho. Eu não desejaria isso para meu pior inimigo. — Ela tentou sorrir. — Mas você se saiu muito bem, não é? Acabou sendo um príncipe milionário.

— Isso não é o que as pessoas acham que eu seja. — Ele olhou para o outro lado. — Você queria saber onde estamos indo. Vou levá-la para casa.

— Para o Alaska?

— Nem de longe. — Ele observou o vestido apertado de Bella. — Precisamos lhe comprar algumas roupas.

Ela seguiu o olhar de Edward. Sentada, o vestido a espremia como uma salsicha, erguendo-lhe os seios quase até o pescoço, mal lhe escondendo os mamilos. Ela ficou tentada a se cobrir com o buquê.

— Eu planejava lavar minhas roupas. Esse lugar para onde estamos indo tem máquina de lavar? — Ela se calou ao perceber que ele descia os olhos por seu corpo. — Gostaria de não ter lhe contado.

— O quê?

— A respeito das minhas roupas de baixo.

— Eu também — resmungou ele.

Bella olhou para os lados e para cima.

— Incrível.

— Fico feliz por você ter gostado — falou Edward, sorrindo.

— É aqui que você mora?

— Não. — Ele tomara banho durante o voo e se barbeara. — Minha casa é no deserto, a duas horas de helicóptero. Este é apenas um lugar onde eu faço negócios. Venho aqui o mínimo possível. É civilizado demais.

Civilizado demais?

Bella sacudiu a cabeça e observou o lindo palácio mourisco de dois andares, cercado de palmeiras, perto de um lago.

Realmente, era um paraíso para uma lua de mel se você fosse muito rico.

Depois de dormir a noite inteira na cabine do jato particular de Edward, ela acordara revigorada. Olhara pela janela e vira a terra dourada surgindo no oceano azul e, ao longe, o sol brilhando sobre as montanhas.

— Onde estamos?

Edward olhou para ela com os olhos brilhando.

— Marrocos: meu lar.

Naquele momento, os dois estavam parados diante do palácio na beira do deserto, em Marrakech. Ao longe, ela via a silhueta da Cordilheira do Atlas. Os pássaros cantavam enquanto cruzavam o céu. Uma piscina refletia os raios do sol nas folhas verdes das palmeiras. Era como se estivessem num oásis. Lindo, sim. Bella olhou para a cabine do segurança e para o portão de ferro. Mas também era um lugar de riqueza e de poder.

— É lindo. — Ela suspirou e não conseguiu se segurar. — Ela está aqui?

— Quem? — perguntou Edward, sem entender.

— Roaalie. Você disse que ela estava aqui!

— Eu nunca disse isso. Eu disse que tinha ideia de onde ela poderia estar.

— Você acha que ela está em Marrocos?

— Provavelmente, não.

— Então, por que viemos para cá? — perguntou Bella.

— Eu estava cansado do Havaí — falou ele friamente. — Como eu lhe disse, é aqui que administro meus negócios.

— Você disse que, assim que nos casássemos, iria salvá-la.

— Não — retrucou ele. — Eu disse que, depois que nos casássemos e que eu tomasse posse da sua propriedade, iria atrás dela.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça, desanimada.

— Você não pretende esperar por algumas formalidades legais...

— Não pretendo? Depois de recuperar sua irmã, você pode resolver não transferir as terras para meu nome. Ou exigir que eu lhe pague, digamos, cem milhões de dólares.

— Cem milhões... — Ela não conseguiu nem repetir a quantia. — Por 242 hectares?

— Você sabe o que a fazenda representa para mim e poderia usar meus sentimentos a seu favor — argumentou ele, muito tenso.

— Eu não faria isso!

— Sei que não. Porque não terá esta chance.

— A transmissão de posse pode levar meses!

— Tenho ótimos advogados. Dentro de algumas semanas, as terras estarão em meu nome.

Algumas semanas? Bella tentou se acalmar e argumentar razoavelmente.

— Não posso esperar tanto tempo.

Edward torceu os lábios.

— Você não tem escolha.

— Mas minha irmã está em perigo! — Bella explodiu.

— Perigo? — Ele ficou surpreso. — Se existe alguém em perigo, essa pessoa é Emmett.

Bella franziu as sobrancelhas.

— O que quer dizer?

— Rosalie sempre foi a fraqueza de Emmett — murmurou Edward, pegando na mão dela. — Vamos entrar. Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa.

Ele a fez atravessar um belo jardim e, quando passaram sob os arcos, ela ficou a admirá-los. O saguão era decorado com pinturas de flores e motivos geométricos, coloridos e folheados a ouro. Ela nunca vira algo tão lindo.

Ao entrar na sala, Bella ficou boquiaberta ao ver o teto, que parecia formado por pequenas estalactites perfeitamente simétricas.

— Isso são muqarnas? — perguntou ela, deixando Edward admirado. — Adoro ler livros ilustrados a respeito de arquitetura — ela explicou.

— É evidente — disse ele, divertido.

Bella inclinou a cabeça e franziu os olhos.

— É lindo. Ainda que seja falso.

— Falso?

— O construtor fez com que parecesse antigo e mourisco, mas aqueles elementos art nouveau nas janelas... Creio que ele deve ter sido construído nos anos... 1920?

— Você descobriu tudo isso só através de um livro ilustrado? — ele perguntou, espantado.

— Devo ter passado algumas horas olhando os livros do meu restaurante árabe preferido...

Edward sorriu.

— Você tem razão. Isso foi construído para ser um hotel, na época em que Marrocos era um protetorado francês. — Ele olhou para ela com admiração. — Não acredito que Rosalie possa ser mais esperta que você.

Bella ficou orgulhosa com o elogio e ainda estava prosa quando eles atravessaram o jardim interno do palácio, onde, apesar do sol inclemente, o ambiente era mais fresco, cheio de flores, laranjeiras e palmeiras em volta de um belo chafariz feito de pedras.

Edward a fez entrar por uma porta que se abria para uma das varandas que davam para o jardim.

— Este será seu quarto.

Ela entrou num enorme quarto de teto alto, suntuosamente decorado e com duas janelas com grades. Uma delas dava para o jardim; a outra, para o deserto.

— Você precisará de algo para vestir enquanto estiver aqui.

— Não, só preciso de uma máquina de lavar e uma secadora.

Edward abriu a porta de um armário.

— Agora é tarde.

Bella se aproximou e viu que o armário estava cheio de roupas com etiquetas famosas.

— De quem são?

— São suas.

— De onde vieram? Foram deixadas por outras convidadas?

— Convidadas? — Ele sorriu. — É assim que você as chama?

— Você entendeu o que eu disse!

— Por que eu me daria ao trabalho de vir a Marrakech para ter uma aventura de uma noite?

— É, por quê? — Bella resmungou. Seu marido poderia seduzir qualquer mulher com um sorriso. Ele a derretera com um único beijo roubado. — Olhe, só quero saber se estaria usando roupas que você comprou para outra pessoa.

Edward soltou um suspiro exagerado.

— Elas foram compradas especialmente para você, em Marrakech, Bella. Se não acredita... Dê uma olhada nisso — Ele sorriu maliciosamente e abriu uma gaveta. Ela arregalou os olhos ao ver uma enorme quantidade de roupas íntimas. — Você nunca mais precisará sair sem elas... A não ser que queira.

Ela corou e se afastou.

— Ótimo. Obrigada.

— E, para sua informação, nunca trouxe uma convidada para cá.

Ela estremeceu, mas disfarçou.

— Eu sou a primeira?

— Você é mais que uma convidada — falou ele gentilmente, afastando um cacho de cabelos do rosto dela. — É minha esposa.

Bella sentiu o toque dos dedos de Edward sobre o rosto, sua proximidade, e engoliu em seco. Fingiu examinar as roupas.

— Então? Viu algo que a agradasse? — perguntou ele.

— Sim, mas nada que me sirva.

— Mas todas são do seu tamanho.

— Olhe: aprecio o seu gesto, mas... são todas muito elegantes.

— Muito elegantes? — Ele ficou surpreso.

— Gosto de roupas confortáveis, com as quais eu possa trabalhar.

Edward olhou para ela.

— Você dormiu com esse vestido?

Ela olhou para o vestido de casamento apertado.

— Voltei a vesti-lo hoje de manhã. Dormi nua.

Edward engoliu em seco.

— Nua?

— Olhe, realmente apreciei sua gentileza, mas, até que eu lave minhas roupas, você não poderia me emprestar um jeans velho e uma camiseta?

Ele ficou tão chocado que sua expressão era cômica.

— Você prefere usar minhas roupas velhas às roupas de marcas famosas? Você é uma mulher muito incomum, Bella Cullen.

Ao ouvi-lo dizer seu nome de casada, Bella sentiu o coração bater fora de compasso.

— É o que sempre me dizem.

— E que trabalho você pretende fazer por aqui, princesa? Cavar trincheiras? Trocar o óleo do meu Lamborghini?

— Você tem um Lamborghini? — perguntou ela depressa.

— Você não dá bola para roupas de estilistas, mas se impressiona com um carro? Você nem sabe dirigir!

— Quando eu tinha 6 anos, meu pai importou um Lamborghini que chegou à nossa casa em pleno inverno e ficou coberto de neve. Meu pai deixou que eu brincasse de dirigir durante horas, movimentando o volante, imaginando que participava de uma corrida. Nós dois nos divertimos muito. — Ela começou a piscar. — Foi a primeira vez que eu o ouvi rir. Dizem que ele ria sempre, antes de minha mãe morrer. — Ela fitou o chão. — Sinto falta da minha família e da minha casa.

Por um momento, Edward não se mexeu. E então, ele pegou na mão dela. Bella respirou profundamente, esperando que ele lhe dissesse que Charlie Swan fora um criminoso e que não merecia ter um Lamborghini. Esperava que Edward debochasse da sua tristeza e lhe dissesse para esquecer as lembranças felizes da infância.

Mas, pelo contrário, Edward olhou para ela e puxou-a pela cintura.

— Então, você tem um carinho especial por Lamborghinis? — perguntou ele ternamente. — Eles não são sofisticados demais?

Bella sentia o toque da mão dele lhe aquecer todo o corpo.

— Não — sussurrou ela.

— Nesse caso... — Ele deu um sorriso malicioso e acariciou-lhe o rosto carinhosamente. — Sei exatamente o que fazer com você.

**E aí meninas tudo bem? Esse capítulo é curtinho mesmo, eles tiveram o primeiro beijo!!! Ai que fofo! Kkkk e no próximo vai ter mais! Até! Ah e comentem !!!**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Boa Leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 4**

Duas horas mais tarde, Bella tremia de medo ao agarrar o câmbio.

— Não acredito que esteja me mandando fazer isso.

— Não estou mandando você fazer nada.

Ela tomara um banho e vestira um jeans e uma camiseta de Edward, mas estava longe de se sentir confortável, e suava. Os dois estavam dentro do carro, nos jardins do palácio. Pela primeira vez, desde criança, Bella estava sentada no banco do motorista.

— Você queria aprender a dirigir — argumentou Edward.

— Não no seu Lamborghini novo!

— Quanto esnobismo. Ele é sofisticado demais para você?

— Você está rindo agora, mas vai chorar quando nós formos parar dentro da piscina.

— Eu compro outro.

— Ficou louco? Essas coisas custam muito dinheiro!

— Não para mim. — Ele colocou a mão sobre a perna de Bella. Ela ficou extremamente alarmada, até perceber que ele lhe empurrava o joelho. — Pise mais fundo na embreagem. — Ele colocou a mão sobre a dela, no câmbio. — Movimente-o deste jeito. Assim...

Bella engoliu em seco, nervosa. Acelerou e parou. Pisou no acelerador, freou. Derrapou. Repetiu tudo outra vez, levantando nuvens de poeira.

— Você está indo bem — falou Edward pela décima vez, sorrindo encorajadoramente, embora já estivesse tossindo.

— Como pode ser tão paciente? — gritou ela. — Eu sou péssima!

— Não seja tão exigente consigo mesma. É sua primeira vez.

Bella apoiou a cabeça no volante e olhou-o de lado. Desde que conhecera Edward, muitas coisas lhe haviam acontecido pela primeira vez: ser perseguida por um homem que queria se casar com ela, sentir- se tomada por um estranho desejo, estar realmente atraída por alguém.

Ela olhou para o enorme diamante que brilhava em seu dedo. A primeira vez que percebia a profundidade de seu azar: estar casada com um belo príncipe cujo coração jamais bateria apaixonadamente por ela.

O celular de Edward tocou, ele se desculpou e atendeu. Bella ficou aliviada por fazer uma pausa na direção, ou no que seria sua versão apavorante de dirigir. Esticou-se no banco e bocejou.

De repente, ela notou que Edward se virava para o outro lado, saía do carro e fechava a porta. Com quem ele estaria falando? Certamente, com alguém que não queria que ela soubesse quem era.

Bella saiu silenciosamente do carro.

Edward se afastara e estava falando em voz baixa, em russo.

— O jato de Emmett decolou para a Rússia? Tem certeza? Ela ainda está com ele? Muito bem. Deixe Oahu e vá para São Petersburgo imediatamente.

Edward desligou, voltou-se e arregalou os olhos ao vê-la do seu lado.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou ela calmamente.

— Nada que lhe diga respeito.

— Você não encontrou minha irmã?

— Não. — Ele deu um sorriso cheio de charme, mentindo na cara dela. — Você quase controlou a embreagem. Pronta para recomeçar?

Bella não se mexeu.

— Aprendi russo na escola — disse ela. — Durante seis anos.

A expressão de Edward mudou.

— Você encontrou Rosalie — sussurrou ela. — Ela estava em Oahu. Você não queria que eu soubesse. Edward olhou para ela e concordou, aborrecido.

Bella fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, entristecida.

— Ela estava em Oahu durante o tempo que estávamos lá. Poderíamos ter atravessado a ilha para encontrá-la.

— Só se fizéssemos isso no momento em que você foi me procurar. — Ele a viu abrir os olhos. — Ainda não estávamos casados. Você poderia ter ido embora. Eu não tinha motivo para lhe contar.

Bella soltou um grito e começou a bater no peito dele.

— Seu miserável!

Edward não reagiu.

— Eu não a culpo por estar furiosa — falou ele gentilmente.

— Foi por isso que você me trouxe para cá? — Ela recuou. — Maldito. Como pode ser tão egoísta?

— Ou você já sabe a resposta ou é tola.

E ela era. Era tola por ter acreditado em seus elogios e nas mentiras que ele lhe contara. Bella se voltou e começou a se afastar.

— Onde você pensa que vai? — falou ele, segurando-a pelo pulso.

— Para São Petersburgo. Para salvá-la, já que você não vai!

— E como pretende fazer isso? — ele falou em tom divertido. — Sem dinheiro e sem nada para dar em troca?

Ela ergueu a cabeça.

— Talvez seu irmão se interesse em trocá-la pela antiga propriedade da família.

— Você não faria isso!

— Por que não? Ela agora é minha. Obrigada por se casar comigo.

— As terras agora pertencem a mim. — Ele apertou o pulso de Bella.

— Assinei um acordo pré-nupcial, lembra-se? Ele protegia tudo que era seu, antes do casamento. Mas também protegia o que era meu!

Os olhos de Edward chisparam

— Você, a única mulher honesta que existe, roubaria minhas terras e as daria a meu irmão?

— Por que não? Você roubou meu primeiro beijo! — gritou ela, tremendoe tentando controlar as lágrimas. — Deveria ter sido especial. Algo que eu partilhasse com alguém que amava ou que poderia amar. E você estragou tudo! Você mentiu para mim desde o momento em que cheguei a Honolulu. Você diz que não pode confiar em mim e que só vai salvar Rosalie depois de tomar posse das minhas terras legalmente? Talvez eu não confie em você também!

Edward fez uma expressão ameaçadora.

— Sim. Eu menti a respeito do destino de sua irmã. E sim: beijá-la foi um erro. Mas não se comporte como uma vítima traumatizada... Você gostou do beijo. Admita.

— O quê? — Ela tentou soltar o braço. — Ficou louco?

Edward a abraçou contra o peito.

— Diga o que quiser. Sei o que senti quando você estava nos meus braços — resmungou ele. — Senti seu corpo tremer. Você arregalou os olhos, conteve a respiração. Entreabriu a boca, lambeu os lábios. Não percebeu que me fazia um convite? — Ele a segurou pelo queixo. — E está fazendo o mesmo agora.

Bella engoliu em seco, virou a cabeça e fechou a boca.

— Talvez eu quisesse que você me beijasse. Naquela hora... — sussurrou ela, olhando esperançosa para o portão de ferro: a saída que a levaria até o aeroporto de Marrakech. — Mas não quero mais. Só quero que me deixe ir embora.

— Estar casada comigo é tão ruim? — perguntou ele. — Me beijar foi tão desagradável para você?

Bella respirou profundamente.

— Não — falou ela com sinceridade. Não podia mentir. — Mas não posso ficar aqui durante semanas, esperando que Rosalie esteja bem. Se você não tem pressa em salvá-la... faço um acordo com outra pessoa.

— Você não chegaria nem a Marrakech.

— Pego uma carona. E empenho meu anel para pagar a passagem até São Petersburgo.

— Você nunca conseguirá falar com Vladimir!

— Meu celular! — Ela se lembrou. — Posso telefonar para Rosalie. Um dos dois vai atender. A bateria descarregou, mas posso recarregá-la e... — Bella olhou para a casa, olhou para ele e percebeu o que ele pensava. Com um gemido, ela saiu correndo.

Estava no meio do jardim quando ele a alcançou e levantou-a do chão.

— Não vou deixar que telefone para ele.

— Solte-me! — protestou ela.

— Emmett nunca terá a propriedade. — Debaixo das palmeiras, perto do chafariz, ele a soltou. Bella sentiu a firmeza do seu corpo enquanto deslizava até o chão. Ele a segurou pelos pulsos. — Ela é minha. Assim como você.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça violentamente.

— Você não pode me prender aqui. Vou gritar o máximo que puder! Um dos empregados vai...

— Meus empregados não dirão nada. Eles são leais.

Bella não conseguia soltar os pulsos. As lágrimas lhe subiam aos olhos.

— Alguém vai falar — sussurrou ela. — Alguém vai me ouvir. Não estamos tão longe da cidade. Vou encontrar um telefone, enviar um e-mail. Você não pode me manter aqui, contra a vontade.

Edward soltou-a de repente.

— Tem razão.

— Você está me libertando? — Ela massageou os pulsos.

Ele deu um sorriso devastador. Parecia exatamente um príncipe russo impiedoso, com os olhos verdes gelados como a Sibéria.

— Errado.

Bella se arrepiou e recuou.

— Seja lá o que você estiver tramando, não vai funcionar. Eu vou fugir...

— Vai? — ronronou ele. E, encolhendo-se como um tigre, ele se aproximou rapidamente.

Parado sobre os grossos tapetes espalhados pelo piso de areia da sua enorme tenda, no maior e mais luxuoso acampamento do deserto do Saara, Edward ouvia o ruído do helicóptero que se afastava e olhava para sua prisioneira, quer dizer, para sua querida esposa, sentada na cama. Amordaçada com uma macia faixa de seda, Bella olhava para ele com os olhos brilhando de raiva. Ainda vestia seu jeans largo e sua camiseta, mas, pela alça de renda do sutiã, ele percebia que ela vestira uma das roupas íntimas sexy que ele lhe dera, e sentia o corpo enrijecer.

— O que vou fazer com você? — perguntou ele amavelmente.

Bella resmungou algo abafado, mas, pelo tom, ele teve a impressão de que não fora algo gentil.

Edward suspirou. Deveria ter imaginado que Bella falava russo, idioma quase sempre ensinado nas escolas do Alaska. Lamentava ter sido apanhado naquela mentira, mas, naquele momento, lamentava ainda mais o fato de ter prometido nunca mais beijá-la. A palavra dada era algo sério: inquebrantável. Sem saber, ele já rompera a promessa que fizera ao pai quando Emmett vendera as terras sem nada lhe dizer. Não romperia outra.

A verdade é que ele se sentira atraído por Bella Swan desde que a conhecera no restaurante, na noite de Natal. Beijá-la no dia anterior, dentro do carro, em vez de saciá-lo, só fizera com que ele a desejasse mais. O beijo tímido, trêmulo, perfeito em sua inexperiência, atingira-o como um tufão, quase o deixando de joelhos. Por que Bella tinha tamanho poder sobre ele?

Ele sentiu algo atingi-lo na perna, suspirou e sentou-se ao lado dela.

— Pare de me chutar, e eu a desamarro.

— Umpf! — resmungou Bella furiosa, dirigindo-lhe um olhar mortal.

Edward suspirou e lhe tirou a mordaça.

— Eu avisei o que aconteceria se você não parasse de gritar — disse ele, aborrecido. — Você estava levando o piloto à loucura. Tark já esteve em lugares perigosos, em missões militares, mas nunca ouvira os palavrões que saíram de sua boca.

— Você me sequestrou. — Bella tossiu e despejou uma série de impropérios contra a masculinidade, a inteligência e a linhagem de Edward, num tom doce que o deixou admirado com sua vulgaridade.

— Santo Deus! — Ele deu uma risada. — Estou começando a achar que você não é tão inocente quanto parece.

— Vá para o inferno!

— Quem a ensinou a xingar desse jeito?

— A sua mãe. — Ela mordeu a língua ao se lembrar de que a mãe dele já morrera. — Desculpe — ela disse, envergonhada, mostrando-lhe os pulsos. — Daria para me desamarrar agora?

Edward ficou admirado. Depois da maneira como a jogara dentro do helicóptero, ignorando seus protestos, amarrando-a, ela se sentia culpada por um insulto impensado? Não queria magoá-lo?

— Você é uma mulher e tanto, Isabella Cullen. — Ele começou a desamarrá-la.

— É o que você sempre diz. — Ela olhou em volta da tenda branca. Uma cama com dossel, tapetes turcos, um biombo de madeira entalhada, escondendo o armário, iluminação amarelada, proporcionada por uma lamparina carregada por luz solar. — Onde estamos?

— Na minha casa. Bem no meio do Saara — disse ele com sarcasmo.

— Obrigada por não me manter acorrentada como uma prisioneira.

— Creia, isso é muito tentador. — Enquanto soltava os nós de seu pulso, ele tentava não notar a maciez de sua pele, nem imaginar as roupas íntimas de renda. Tentava não pensar em como seria fácil empurrá-la sobre a cama, prender seus braços acima da cabeça e entreabrir-lhe as pernas, ainda amarradas nos tornozelos; em como seria lamber-lhe as coxas, até deixá-la trêmula.

Não. Ele não podia pensar nisso.

Edward sentiu o suor descer por sua testa. Empenhara sua palavra. Isso queria dizer que seus lábios não poderiam lhe tocar os seios, nem suas mãos lhe abrir as coxas. Não poderia saciar sua sede de acariciá-la e beijá-la e de se perder dentro do corpo de Bella.

Assim que as cordas se soltaram do pulso da mulher, ele se afastou e passou a mão pela cabeça, sentindo-se atordoado.

Ela esfregou os pulsos e olhou para ele, desconfiada.

— Você está bem?

Ele piscou e fitou os olhos castanhos expressivos, nos quais ainda brilhava o ressentimento. A voz de Bella era como a água fresca do oásis para um homem que morria de sede. Ela sentiria a mesma atração que ele? Ele tivera certeza, em Honolulu; acreditara ter percebido o desejo nos olhos dela, em Marrakech. Agora se perguntava se não fora apenas uma miragem, uma ilusão criada pela própria ânsia e pelo desejo inexplicável.

— Por favor — sussurrou Bella, esticando os pés ainda amarrados — Desamarre-me.

— Sim — falou ele em voz rouca. Queria lhe dar prazer. Queria empurrá-la sobre a cama, rasgar-lhe as roupas, entrar em seu corpo até fazê-la gritar de satisfação...

Edward se controlou e ajoelhou-se a seus pés. Mesmo com as calças largas, ela tinha as pernas de uma houri — uma das belas virgens do paraíso. Enquanto ele desamarrava as cordas, roçou os dedos em suas pernas, na sola de seu pé. Notou que ela se arrepiava e parou, sentindo o coração bater mais depressa. Subiu os olhos por suas pernas, por suas coxas e pelo paraíso que o esperava entre elas. Depois, olhou para os seios e para o rosto de Bella. E começou a suar ainda mais.

Empenhara a palavra.

Assim que a corda se soltou, ele levantou com as pernas trêmulas, os punhos crispados, o corpo ansiando pelo que poderia ter feito.

— Eu não deveria tê-la amarrado. Deveria tê-la deixado gritar e mandado Tark para o inferno.

— Não diga... Vai me pedir desculpas?

— Erros acontecem... — Era o máximo que ele conseguia dizer.

— Você não está acostumado a pedir desculpas, não é?

— Não faço disso um hábito.

— Pior para você. É um hábito que eu tenho. Eu me desculpo a toda hora. Você deveria tentar.

— Já faz muito tempo... — Edward sentiu a garganta arder ao se lembrar da última vez em que pedira desculpas. Há dez anos, chegara a São Petersburgo e descobrira que a "entrevista" que dera estava em todos os jornais. Imediatamente, ele telefonara para o irmão, ainda no Alaska. Ainda se lembrava da maneira humilde como se desculpara.

— Desculpe. Eu não sabia que era um repórter. Perdoe-me, Volodya.

Mas seu irmão usara a confissão contra ele, convencera-o de ter cometido uma traição e rompera a parceria que mantinham juntos na empresa. E, durante todo o tempo, Emmett soubera que iria fechar um negócio de um bilhão de dólares na Sibéria.

— Quanto tempo? — perguntou Bella docemente.

Edward deu de ombros. Pedir desculpas era admitir que cometera um erro, e ele aprendera que pedir perdão humildemente era inútil e autodestrutivo como se jogar diante de um trem.

— Dez anos.

Bella ficou perplexa.

— Está falando sério?

— Preciso sair. Você fica aqui. Estarei de volta em alguns minutos — ele falou, muito tenso.

— Aonde você vai?

— Tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. — Ele viu que ela olhava para a mochila, no chão. Quase podia vê-la raciocinando. Ótimo. Ela que procurasse o celular e tentasse usá-lo: não havia como recarregar a bateria e, mesmo se funcionasse, não haveria sinal. — Fique à vontade, mas não tente sair do acampamento — ele avisou. — Você está no meio do deserto. Não terá como escapar. Por favor, nem tente.

— Certo — falou ela com indiferença. — Não vou fugir.

— Estou falando sério — disse Edward asperamente. — Se você se perdesse na areia, teria uma morte horrível.

— Morte horrível. Entendi.

Edward suspirou, saiu da tenda e entrou em uma menor, onde estava instalado o banheiro. Sabia que Bella tentaria algo, mas logo veria que não havia para onde ir. Ele esticou o pescoço para aliviar a tensão. Com sorte, ela levaria dez minutos tentando fazer com que o celular funcionasse. Ele riu, tirou a roupa e usou os baldes de água para se lavar. Depois de se sentir mais relaxado, vestiu a túnica tradicional sobre calças largas, com as quais realmente se sentia à vontade. Edward amava a natural selvageria do deserto, muito mais racional e piedosa que a selvageria do mundo empresarial.

Ao sair do banheiro, ele contemplou o imenso céu azul e as areias que se estendiam até o horizonte. O acampamento era formado por oito grandes tendas, usadas basicamente pelos empregados berberes que mantinham o acampamento montado em volta de um oásis. No limite do acampamento havia um cercado para os cavalos e, mais além, o heliporto.

Edward apreciou as dunas que se espalhavam em volta do acampamento. A areia abafava todos os sons. O sol começava a se pôr. Seu oásis no deserto não poderia ser mais distante do Alaska. Ali, ele não se lembrava da neve e do frio. Nem da única promessa que deixara de cumprir.

Até agora.

Ele suspirou e pensou que seria um erro esperar até recuperar as terras para procurar por Rosalie. Enquanto Bella se sentia infeliz, ele se torturava por estar a seu lado, sem poder tocá-la.

— Senhor... — Um dos empregados se aproximou correndo e apontando para o deserto. — Sua mulher...

Edward viu Bella tentando escalar uma duna, chutando as sandálias e enfiando as pernas na areia.

Deveria ter sabido que uma ameaça de morte não seria suficiente para detê-la. Irritado, ele foi atrás dela, alcançou-a com facilidade, pegou-a pela mão e arrastou-a até o topo da duna.

— Veja onde você está, Bella! — ordenou ele. — Olhe!

Bella rodou, olhando em todas as direções. Era como estar no meio do oceano, cercada por ondas de areia.

— Há um motivo para eu tê-la trazido aqui — falou ele calmamente. — Não há para onde fugir.

Ela ficou rodando até compreender a realidade e caiu de joelhos.

— Não posso ficar aqui.

Edward ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e tocou-lhe os cabelos.

— Eu vou salvar sua irmã. Pare de tentar fugir. Está bem?

Ela esfregou os olhos, sentou e olhou para ele.

— Você espera que eu fique aqui e não faça nada, deixando-a nas mãos de Emmett? E nas suas!

— Pensei que você tivesse dito que eu era um homem de bom coração.

Bella abafou uma risada e fungou.

— Mudei de ideia.

— Sua irmã não está em perigo. Emmett não fez nada além de fazê-la limpar o chão de sua vila.

— Como você sabe?

— A empregada dele, no Havaí, ficou revoltada ao vê-lo tratar uma hóspede com tamanha grosseria. Mas Rosalie sempre foi a fraqueza de meu irmão. É por isso que eu... — Ele se calou a tempo de não confessar que fizera com que os dois se encontrassem no Havaí. A confiança que Bella tinha nele já estava por um fio. — Descobri que ele a levou para seu palácio em São Petersburgo, onde sua empresa está negociando uma fusão.

— E ele não a está... maltratando?

Edward curvou os lábios.

— Pelo que me disseram, o maior sofrimento que ela teve foi fazer compras em butiques luxuosas, com o cartão de crédito que ele lhe entregou.

— Mas Rosalie odeia fazer compras — disse Bella, desconfiada.

— Talvez você não a conheça bem como pensa. — Ele levantou e estendeu a mão para ela. — Assim como ela não conhece você.

Ela pegou na mão dele.

— O que quer dizer?

— Ela passou os últimos dez anos tratando-a como se você fosse frágil e indefesa. Você não é nenhuma das duas coisas. — Ele a ajudou a levantar e puxou-a contra o peito. — Você é ousada, Bella. Forte, corajosa.

— Eu sou? — perguntou ela.

— Você não sabia? Você se arrisca para cuidar dos outros. Constantemente. De uma maneira que não consigo nem pensar.

Ela mordeu o lábio e abaixou os olhos.

— Nada de tentar escapar outra vez. Falo sério. Juro que Rosalie está bem. Seja paciente. Fique aqui comigo. A partir de agora, você não será tratada como prisioneira, mas como hóspede de honra.

— Hóspede de honra? Você disse que eu era mais.

— Não posso tratá-la como minha esposa — falou ele em voz rouca. — Não mais.

— Do que você está falando? Claro que...

— Não posso fazer amor com você. E, desde que nos beijamos em Honolulu, não penso em outra coisa.

— Ele a ouviu conter a respiração. — Mas lhe dei minha palavra de honra. Não vou tocá-la nem beijá-la. — Ele olhou para seus olhos luminosos, onde qualquer homem seria capaz de se afogar. Para seus lábios... — Você estará segura, até o fim, Bella.

Ela concordou silenciosamente. Eles desceram pela duna, pegaram as sandálias que Bella soltara no caminho e voltaram ao acampamento. Edward pensou no bolo que encomendara para ela e que ficara em Honolulu. Daria uma festa de casamento para ela, naquela noite, e faria de tudo para tratá-la como uma princesa, como uma rainha. Era o mínimo que poderia fazer.

Ao deixá-la na entrada da tenda, Edward pretendia dizer que planejava algo agradável para aquela noite, mas a viu de ombros curvados, com uma expressão de tristeza. Sentiu o coração se contrair e de repente teve o impulso de lhe pedir desculpas, de dizer que sentia muito por levá-la até ali, por envolvê-la em seu plano de vingança. Acima de tudo, ele sentia por saber que, ao descobrir que ele chantageara sua irmã, Bella jamais iria perdoá-lo. Iria desprezá-lo para sempre. E ele começava a perceber o quanto se importava com o que ela pensava a seu respeito.

Porém, quando ele abriu a boca, as palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta. Ele apontou para o guarda-roupa.

— Você tem roupas limpas. Vou pedir que lhe tragam algo para beber e preparem um banho. Quando estiver pronta, vamos jantar. — Ele sorriu. — Uma espécie de festa de casamento.

Bella não sorriu. Não pareceu interessada sequer no banho, um luxo raro no deserto. Sentou-se pesadamente na beira da cama.

— Não quero ficar aqui com você — sussurrou.

Ela estava muito linda, ele pensou, observando o formato de sua boca, seu pescoço gracioso. Tão inconsciente de sua beleza, de sua pele pálida e sedosa ou da bondade e do afeto que a iluminavam, como se tivesse fogo por dentro.

E aquele fogo poderia ser muito maior...

Ele precisava parar de pensar nisso.

Edward parou na porta da tenda e, sem se voltar, falou em voz baixa:

— Nunca deveria tê-la beijado. — Ele a ouviu soltar um gemido e se voltou para encará-la. — Eu estava errado. — Ele respirou profundamente e pronunciou as palavras que não fora capaz de dizer durante dez anos. — Desculpe, Bella.

**Uhhhh! Esses dois vão incendiar esse deserto! Kkkkkk no próximo tem mais!!! Comentem!!! Bjim!**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Boa Leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 5**

Uma hora depois, Bella tomara um banho e vestira roupas limpas. Mais que nunca, estava determinada a fugir.

Tudo bem. O celular não funcionara e sua tentativa de fuga fora ridícula. Mas não podia ficar ali. Não importava o que Edward achasse, ela não conseguiria ser paciente. Não abandonaria Rosalie nas garras do ex-namorado, acreditando que tudo estaria bem.

Por que Edward insistira em mantê-la ali? Ele poderia fazer com que ela assinasse algum documento, passando a propriedade para seu nome. Algo não batia: ela se sentia tão prisioneira quanto Rosalie. Duas prisioneiras, de dois irmãos.

Mas, ainda assim...

Bella escovou os longos cabelos castanhos. De algum modo, ele também fazia com que ela se sentisse livre. Tivera a ousadia de viajar pelo mundo, de aprender a dirigir em um Lamborghini e de apanhar um homem poderoso em uma mentira.

"Você é ousada, Bella. Forte, corajosa."

Ele estaria certo? Aquela seria a verdade que ela ignorara por tanto tempo, que tivera medo de admitir?

Ela soltou a escova e prendeu os cabelos num rabo de cavalo. Tudo bem. Agora, ouvira a verdade e isso significava algo: talvez tivesse aceitado viver na gaiola, até agora...

Mas não seria mais prisioneira, principalmente de um homem.

Bella levantou, vestida em calças de linho e, por cima, uma túnica de algodão. Mergulhara deliciosamente na água quente perfumada com pétalas de rosas. Observava enquanto as empregadas berberes enchiam a banheira, sentindo-se como se estivesse em outra era.

— Ele é chamado de Czar do Deserto — uma das mulheres sussurrara. — Veio para cá com o coração despedaçado.

— O deserto o curou — dissera outra.

Com o coração despedaçado? Edward? Se não o tivesse ouvido contar a história, Bella jamais teria acreditado. Ela estremeceu e se lembrou de seus lábios, de seus olhos frios, dos ombros largos e do corpo musculoso. Um homem como ele parecia não ter sentimentos, nem um coração que pudesse ser quebrado.

Mas, agora, ela sabia demais. Um órfão que fora apunhalado pelas costas pelo amado irmão mais velho. Um romântico que esperara para perder a virgindade e se apaixonara por sua primeira mulher, pretendendo pedi-la em casamento.

Se ela tivesse conhecido Edward quando ele tinha 22 anos...

Bella estremeceu. Teria se apaixonado completamente por ele. Um homem com aquela força, lealdade, integridade e bondade era raro. Até ela sabia disso.

Sabia muito bem.

Ela saiu da tenda e olhou o céu estrelado do anoitecer. Pare de se sentir atraída por ele. Não podia sentir ternura pelo jovem que ele havia sido. Nem desejo pelo homem de olhar endurecido que ele se tornara. Não podia se envolver num romance no deserto e começar a se imaginar como uma aventureira de filmes dos anos 1920. Edward não era o xeque Rodolpho Valentino, que pretendia seduzi-la e amá-la, por mais que a tivesse olhado daquele jeito, uma hora antes.

"Nunca deveria tê-la beijado. Eu cometi um erro, Bella. Desculpe."

Bella endureceu o coração. Não podia confiar nele totalmente, por mais belo que ele fosse e apesar da maneira como fazia com que ela se sentisse. Havia algo que ele não lhe estava dizendo. E ela não ficaria à espera de descobrir o que era.

O ar ficava fresco. O acampamento estava iluminado por tochas que cercavam o oásis. O ambiente parecia mágico.

Ela encontraria um jeito de fugir. Desta vez, não sairia correndo. Bolaria um plano. Talvez pudesse pegar um dos cavalos que vira no cercado. Não era muito boa quando se tratava de fazer planos. Rosalie tinha uma mente mais organizada para isso, ela era mais do tipo intuitivo, mas daria um jeito. Aproveitaria uma chance. Quando Edward não a estivesse vigiando.

Bella procurava por ele, olhando para todos os lados. Imaginava seu belo rosto, tão expressivo e duro. Não admira que, sob o peso de sua atenção, ela se tivesse deixado encantar, até descobrir que ele era um mentiroso e sequestrador. Não precisava se envergonhar. Qualquer mulher teria ficado atraída pela aparência de Edward, pelos olhos verdes, pela voz rouca e pelo contato sensual de seus dedos sobre a pele. Mas, agora, isso acabara. Não deixaria que ele a impedisse de fazer o que precisava.

Não custaria nada se alimentar, antes de fugir. Seu estômago roncava. Comer lhe daria energia e, com isso, pensaria melhor.

Um homem de turbante azul cumprimentou-a com uma mesura.

— Princesa — falou ele em inglês, com um forte sotaque.

Princesa... ? Bella corou.

— Ah, sim. Olá. Poderia me dizer onde está Edward... O príncipe Edward?

O homem sorriu e lhe indicou um caminho iluminado por tochas, queconduzia até o topo da duna de areia mais alta. Lá em cima, ela descobriu que havia uma mesa e duas cadeiras sobre um tapete cercado por lanternas.

Edward levantou-se ao vê-la chegar.

— Boa noite. — Ele se aproximou e lhe beijou a mão. — Você está linda.

Ela sentiu o calor de seus lábios e puxou a mão.

— Obrigada pelas roupas e pelo banho. Espero não ter demorado muito.

Ele deu um sorriso caloroso, e ela perdeu o fôlego.

— Vale a pena esperar por você — disse ele.

À luz avermelhada do crepúsculo, Edward estava extremamente bonito com a túnica marroquina de barra bordada, as calças largas e os cabelos agitados pelo vento.

Ele puxou a cadeira para ela e, a despeito do esforço para se manter indiferente, Bella estremeceu e sentiu as pernas bambas: estar com ele naquele ambiente lhe parecia muito romântico. Ela caiu sentada pesadamente, e, quando ele empurrou a cadeira e acidentalmente tocou-lhe os ombros, ela conteve a respiração até vê-lo sentado do outro lado da mesa.

— Adorável — disse ela, olhando em volta. — Nunca pensei que se poderia colocar uma mesa aqui em cima. É encantador...

— Sim — disse ele em voz baixa. — Encantador.

Os dois se fitaram e ela sentiu o corpo se eletrizar, arrepiando-lhe os seios e o ventre, deixando-a constrangida: de repente, sentira vontade de se inclinar sobre a mesa e de acariciar o queixo de Edward, de passar as mãos em seus cabelos. O que estava pensando? Não podia estar atraída por ele.

Constrangida, Bella olhou para as lanternas que cercavam o tapete e ficou aliviada ao ver que quatro empregados se aproximavam, trazendo a comida.

— Encomendei um jantar especial para esta noite. Espero que você goste. Posso servir-lhe um pouco de vinho? — perguntou Edward.

— Claro. — Ela agiu como se estivesse acostumada a beber vinho no Saara, na companhia de um príncipe milionário que, no caso, Santo Deus!, era seu marido!

Edward serviu o vinho. Ela levou a taça aos lábios e não gostou muito do cheiro, mas bebeu um grande gole. Engasgou, começou a tossir e fez uma careta.

— Não gostou? — Edward parecia surpreso.

— Parece um suco que fermentou!

Ele deu uma gargalhada.

— Mas, Bella, o vinho é exatamente isso, embora eu não ache que essa definição possa ser usada como propaganda. Nada de vinho, então... ?

— Não gostei.

— Eu nunca iria adivinhar. Você esconde muito bem seus sentimentos...

Por um instante, os dois sorriram, e Josie sentiu o coração se comover, mas ele logo falou algo para um dos empregados, que se afastou, enquanto os outros três os serviam e iam embora.

Bella olhou para a mesa e viu um jantar tradicional do Marrocos, com coisas que ela adorava: tahine, frango no vapor com cominho e açafrão, azeitonas, salada de cenouras com molho de flor de laranjeira e canela, cuscuz com vegetais. Ela suspirou de satisfação.

— Você não sabe quantas vezes comi em um restaurante marroquino, tentando imaginar como seria estar aqui.

— Quantas vezes?

— Toda vez que eu conseguia um cupom de desconto.

Edward sorriu, mas depois ficou muito sério.

— Isso significa que você me perdoou por trazê-la até aqui?

Ela ficou surpresa ao ver que ele estava vulnerável. Algo mudara: o homem generoso, exoticamente vestido, sentado diante dela, parecia muito diferente do milionário de terno preto que ela conhecera no Havaí. O deserto o deixaria tão diferente? Ou ela passara a saber demais sobre o homem que havia por debaixo das roupas?

— Não gostei que você tivesse mentido a respeito de Rosalie. Nem que tivesse me trazido para cá, contra minha vontade. Mas... — Ela suspirou, provou o tahine e admirou o pôr do sol. — Nesse momento, é difícil ficar furiosa.

Edward pegou na mão dela.

— Obrigado.

Ela estremeceu, mas ele soltou a mão dela ao ver que o empregado voltava, trazendo um samovar de metal trabalhado, que deixou sobre a mesa.

— O que é isso? — perguntou Bella, desconfiada.

— Chá de hortelã.

— Ah — ela falou com satisfação enquanto ele servia o chá. — Isso até parece uma lua de mel.

Edward ficou paralisado.

— O que quer dizer?

— O banho com pétalas de rosas. Este magnífico jantar. Nós dois, em Marrocos. Parece um filme romântico. Se eu não soubesse, iria pensar que... — Ela se calou e mordeu o lábio.

— Iria pensar o quê?

— Que você está tentando me seduzir — sussurrou ela.

Edward enrijeceu os ombros e, depois, relaxou e sorriu com indiferença, para disfarçar a tensão.

— Só em sonho eu poderia ter tanta sorte, não acha? — Ele fez um gesto largo, indicando o ambiente, o deserto. — Você está vendo todos os truques que eu usaria para conquistá-la.

— E eles dariam certo... com outra pessoa. — Ela mudou rapidamente de assunto. — Como encontrou este lugar?

Edward se recostou na cadeira e tomou um gole de vinho.

— Depois que Tânia me deu o fora, tive a brilhante ideia de conhecer todos os lugares onde obtivera direitos de mineração na América do Sul, na Ásia e na África. — Ele deu um sorriso maldoso. — Emmett ficou feliz ao abrir mão dessas regiões. Não acreditava que eu fosse encontrar algo digno de escavar.

— Você provou que ele estava enganado.

— A Cruzeiro do Sul se tornou uma empresa que vale um bilhão de dólares, quase tanto como a dele. Eu deixei São Petersburgo totalmente livre. Sem família, obrigações, quase sem dinheiro, sem nada que me prendesse. O sonho de qualquer homem...

— Isso me parece solitário.

— Comprei uma motocicleta de segunda mão e saí da Rússia, cruzando a Polônia, a Alemanha, a França e a Espanha, até o estreito de Gibraltar. Peguei um barco para a África. Em Marrakech, percorri estradas que mal eram estradas...

— Você queria desaparecer? — sussurrou ela.

Edward deu uma gargalhada.

— Eu desapareci. Meus pneus estouraram, o motor foi mastigado pela areia. Eu estava morrendo de sede quando eles me encontraram. — Ele indicou o acampamento. — Foi o melhor dia da minha vida. — Ele bebeu um gole de vinho. — Eles chamam esse lugar de fim do mundo, mas para mim foi o começo. Encontrei algo no deserto que nunca tinha achado em outro lugar.

— O quê?

Ele pousou o copo na mesa e olhou para ela.

— Paz.

Por um instante, os dois ficaram se fitando, sentados em uma ilha, no meio de um oceano de areia.

— O que seria preciso para você parar com essa guerra contra seu irmão? — perguntou Bella docemente.

— O quê? — Os olhos dele brilharam. — Tudo que tem valor para ele.

— É muito triste.

— Você ficaria triste por ele? — perguntou Edward, admirado. — Pelo homem que raptou sua irmã?

— Não por ele. Por você. Você desperdiçou dez anos de sua vida com isso. Quanto mais pretende desperdiçar?

Edward engoliu o resto do vinho.

— Agora, não muito tempo.

Bella estremeceu ao ver que ele sorria friamente.

— Aí está. Esse sorriso. Você está me escondendo algo. O que é?

Ele olhou para ela por longo tempo e, depois, desviou o olhar.

— Não lhe diz respeito.

Ela percebeu que ele queria encerrar o assunto. Tudo bem. Se Edward quisesse desperdiçar sua vida numa vingança estúpida, não era da sua conta. Ela não se importava. Realmente, não.

— Prejudicar seu irmão é realmente mais importante que ser feliz? — falou ela, hesitante, mordendo o lábio.

— Deixe isso para lá, Bella — disse ele asperamente.

Bella sabia que deveria se calar e beber o chá, mas não conseguiu se conter.

— Talvez, se você dissesse a ele o quanto o magoou...

— Ele faria o quê? Iria se desculpar? Devolveria minha parte da Cullen's Mineração embrulhada para presente? — Ele retorceu os lábios com desprezo. — Seu otimismo deve ter um limite.

Bella corou.

— Você diz que devo ser espontânea, corajosa e ousada, mas há quanto tempo não faz a mesma coisa?

— Se eu não lhe tivesse dado minha palavra, faria a coisa mais espontânea corajosa e ousada que posso imaginar: beijaria você.

Ela prendeu a respiração. Edward suspirou e olhou para o céu.

— Olhe para as estrelas. Elas brilham para sempre.

Bella olhou para ele, sentindo os lábios formigarem e o coração se contrair. Depois, olhou para as estrelas. Edward tinha razão: as estrelas nunca lhe tinham parecido tão brilhantes, e ela se sentia pequenina e, ao mesmo tempo, maior, como se fizesse parte de algo infinito e vasto.

— Você realmente tem tanta vontade de me beijar? — perguntou ela baixinho.

— Tenho.

— Não apenas porque estou ao seu alcance?

— Eu nunca deveria ter dito isso. Sabia que não deveria beijá-la. Tentei agir como se não tivesse significado nada... Esperando que você não percebesse que teve.

— Ah, eu percebi.

Os dois se fitaram por cima da mesa. Enquanto se olhavam, sozinhos no deserto, o tempo pareceu parar.

— Mas por que eu? — perguntou ela. — Você poderia beijar qualquer mulher que quisesse. Concordamos que não sou seu tipo...

— Você insiste em falar sobre meu tipo. Qual é meu tipo?

Bella olhou para o prato agora vazio e mordeu o lábio.

— Magra, em boa forma. Passa horas na academia e raramente come alguma coisa.

Edward balançou a cabeça.

— Continue.

Bella deu uma olhada para as roupas que achara bonitas, mas que agora lhe pareciam fora de moda e muito largas.

— Sofisticada, usa vestidos vermelhos justos e saltos agulha. — Ela passou a mão no rabo de cavalo. — Faz o cabelo todos os dias no salão. Usa maquiagem: delineador e batom.

Edward riu.

— Claro. Quando eu acordo ao lado dela, seu batom está perfeito.

— Quer dizer, de manhã? — Bella piscou e despertou de seu devaneio. — Como isso é possível? Alguma fada viria renovar o batom durante a noite?

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Ela acorda mais cedo para lavar o rosto, retocar a maquiagem e se pentear, antes de eu acordar.

Bella deixou o garfo cair ruidosamente sobre o prato.

— Nossa! Que perda de tempo! — Ela pensou em como gostava de dormir até mais tarde quando não precisava trabalhar. E, se estivesse dormindo com um homem como Edward, certamente haveria melhores coisas a fazer ao acordar. Não que ela soubesse. Bella ficou vermelha e cruzou os braços, envergonhada. — Você jamais conheceria os defeitos de uma mulher como essa. Você realmente não iria conhecê-la!

— Tem razão — falou ele. — É por isso que quero você.

Bella descruzou os braços.

— O quê?

— Mais do que eu já quis qualquer outra mulher. — Ele se inclinou para a frente, na cadeira. — Conheço seus defeitos. Eles fazem parte do que a torna tão maravilhosa.

Bella engoliu em seco e olhou para as próprias roupas.

— Eu sou deselegante e mal arrumada.

— Você não precisa de roupas sexy: sua beleza é simples e natural.

— Eu sou desajeitada e como demais.

— Você come a quantidade adequada para manter seu corpo perfeito.

— Meu o quê? — Ela deu uma gargalhada, mas se sentia angustiada. — Não tente dourar a pílula: eu sou gorda.

— Gorda? — Ele sacudiu a cabeça. — Você quase me deixou louco com seu vestido de noiva. Você me provocou com aquele pedacinho de renda branca, mostrando parte dos seios e dos quadris, até quase me enlouquecer. — Edward levantou e deu a volta na mesa. — Você tem o tipo de silhueta que os homens adoram, e, se ainda não reparou, eu sou homem.

Edward estava tão próximo que seus corpos quase se tocavam. Bella entreabriu os lábios e estremeceu.

— Mas eu sou sem graça — murmurou ela. — Tola e ingênua. Eu digo coisas que ninguém quer ouvir.

Ele ajoelhou ao lado dela.

— Sua beleza não vem em potes. Vem do seu coração. — Ele pegou na mão dela.

Bella de repente percebeu que ele não estava sendo apenas gentil. Estava tentando fazer um elogio a uma hóspede de honra. Ele não estava flertando. Realmente, não estava. Acreditava no que estava lhe dizendo.

Ela sentiu um nó na garganta. Sempre desejara ouvir aquelas palavras de um homem, de qualquer um, quanto mais de um homem tão bonito quanto Edward... Mas não podia se deixar encantar. Não podia.

— Não tenho nada de especial — falou ela em voz rouca.

— Está brincando? — Ele apertou a mão dela. — Quantas mulheres teriam gasto seu último centavo para atravessar um oceano e concordar em se casar com um homem como eu, apenas para salvar a irmã, que é perfeitamente capaz de se cuidar sozinha?

Bella tremia toda. Respirou profundamente e se afastou.

— Qualquer pessoa teria...

— Você está enganada — interrompeu ele. — É isso que a torna diferente. Você não é só corajosa e forte. Você não sabe o poder que tem. — Ele beijou a mão dela, e Bella sentiu uma onda de calor. — Você é uma força da natureza.

Bella sentiu o corpo pegar fogo. Com o coração batendo forte, ela olhou para ele: a brisa lhe jogava os cabelos contra a pele bronzeada, contra as altas maçãs do rosto, que pareciam cinzeladas em mármore sob a luz do luar e das lanternas.

— Agora você entende? Agora você acredita? — perguntou ele ternamente. — Eu quero você, Bella. Só você.

Bella olhou para os lábios dele e estremeceu quando Edward lhe tocou o rosto. Ela deveria...? Teria coragem...? Ele, no entanto, afastou a mão.

— Mas pretendo cumprir minha palavra. Estou quase feliz por tê-la dado. — Ele deu um sorriso melancólico. — Porque nós dois sabemos que você é boa demais para um homem impiedoso como eu.

— Edward...

Ele ficou sombrio.

— Você está cansada. — Ele levantou e estendeu a mão. — Vou levá-la de volta para a tenda.

Bella não se sentia cansada. Estava muito consciente das estrelas, da noite, do deserto. À distância, ela ouvia os gritos das aves noturnas. Sentia o cheiro da brisa. Nunca se sentira tão viva, tão desperta.

Por causa dele.

O rosto de Edward estava banhado pelo luar, que emprestava a seus cabelos e a sua pele um brilho prateado. Ele lembrava um príncipe ou um pirata de outras eras. Ela sentiu uma euforia se espalhar pelo corpo, pelo sangue. Como que em transe, pegou na mão dele.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Edward levou-a de volta ao acampamento, para dentro da tenda, onde os dois pararam ao lado da cama e ficaram se olhando.

Bella sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem. Seus lábios pareciam secos, e seu coração batia forte.

Ele olhava para ela com ardor, como se estivesse a um passo de empurrá-la sobre a cama. Como se estivesse esperando ou rezando para que ela dissesse as palavras mágicas, livrando-o da sua promessa.

Num supremo ato de força de vontade, Bella se afastou.

— Bem, boa noite...

— Boa noite? — Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Sim — gaguejou ela. — Quer dizer, obrigada pelo nosso jantar de casamento... Estava tudo delicioso. Nunca irei esquecer seu sabor... Quer dizer, o sabor do tahine. — Que droga! Ela endireitou os ombros e quase gritou. — Boa noite!

— Ah. — Ele sorriu e deu um passo na direção de Bella. Ela ergueu os braços para afastá-lo. E também porque desejava colocar as mãos no peito dele e sentir a firmeza de seus músculos. — Bella... — murmurou ele. — Acho que você não compreendeu. Esta é minha tenda.

Ela umedeceu os lábios.

— E você a está cedendo a mim, como convidada? Não. Eu não poderia aceitar. Não vou tirá-lo da sua cama.

— Obrigado. E não vou deixá-la fugir.

— O quê? — Ela se sobressaltou, culpada. — O que o faz pensar que eu vou fugir?

— Se você for sozinha para o deserto, morrerá.

— Eu nunca... — argumentou ela, nervosa.

— Então me dê sua palavra. — Ele parecia vê-la até o fundo da alma, na obscuridade da tenda. Edward tocou o rosto dela.

— Minha palavra?

— Como eu lhe dei a minha. Não apenas uma promessa: mas sua palavra de honra de que não vai tentar fugir.

Bella conteve a respiração. Sabia o que a palavra de honra significava para os dois. Corou e umedeceu os lábios.

— Com que finalidade? Você acha que eu seria idiota a ponto de...

— Acho que você é uma otimista incorrigível. Quando se trata das pessoas que ama, você toma decisões com o coração. Não posso permitir que você se ponha em risco. Portanto, pretendo dormir aqui. Com você. A noite inteira.

— Aqui? — exclamou ela, tentando encontrar um jeito de escapar. Talvez esperasse que ele dormisse e...

— Onde você vai dormir? Nas almofadas? No tapete, ao longo da entrada?

— Desculpe. Não vou dormir no chão. — Ele se aproximou e afastou um cacho de cabelos do rosto dela, com um olhar divertido. — Não quando tenho uma cama confortável.

Ela enrugou a testa e suspirou.

— Quer dizer que, depois de toda aquela conversa a respeito de eu ser uma convidada de honra, você fica com a cama e eu durmo no chão? — Ela viu um espaço no chão, não muito longe da entrada. Na verdade, ele lhe faria um favor. Josie se animou. Seria quase fácil demais! Mas Edward parecia estar desconfiado, e ela continuou a se fazer de ofendida. — Tudo bem. Eu durmo no chão, como uma prisioneira. Não me importo.

— Sinto muito, mas essa solução também não é aceitável. Só existe uma maneira de eu ter certeza de que você não irá fugir, assim que eu estiver dormindo.

Ela olhou para ele, apavorada.

— Vamos dormir juntos na cama — afirmou ele secamente.

**Iiiiii! Dormir juntos na cama??? Será que vai dar certo? Não sei não mas esses dois não vão aguentar reprimir essa atração que eles sentem um pelo outro! Comentemmm e até o próximo! Bjim**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Amei cada comentário! Ahh e Feliz Páscoa!!! Boa Leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 6**

— De jeito nenhum! — Bella explodiu. — Não vou dormir com você! — Ela cruzou os braços, ergueu o queixo e olhou para ele de um jeito que não deixava dúvidas.

Ele tinha razão: Bella planejava fugir.

Edward franziu os olhos e também cruzou os braços.

— Se eu não puder confiar em você, vou mantê-la perto de mim a noite inteira.

Ela parecia estar à beira das lágrimas.

— Você está sendo ridículo! Não acredita que não vou tentar fugir?

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

— Claro. Só preciso que você me dê sua palavra de honra.

Bella arregalou os olhos e curvou os ombros.

— Não posso — sussurrou ela. Edward afastou os cachos que se haviam soltado de seu rabo de cavalo.

— Eu sei.

— Como você soube?

— Ah, kroshka — Ele olhou para os lábios dela, que tremiam, para seu rosto corado. — Seu rosto sempre mostra o que você sente. — Ele ficou muito sério. — Mas você viu o quanto estamos isolados no deserto. Mesmo com seu otimismo, você não pode achar que é uma boa ideia fugir a pé, no meio da noite.

— Meu plano não era esse — balbuciou ela.

— Se você tentar escapar, morrerá. Será engolida pelo deserto, e nunca mais será encontrada.

Bella ficou ainda mais desanimada e não teve coragem de olhar para ele.

— Eu não seria... — Ela respirou fundo e o encarou. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, e isso o atingiu como se fosse uma facada. — Não posso dormir na mesma cama que você.

Ele crispou os punhos.

— Droga, você não entende? Ou você dorme a meu lado ou vou amarrá-la, como fiz antes, e deixá-la dormir no chão! E então?

— Eu estou pensando!

Edward soltou um suspiro.

— Não vou tentar seduzi-la. A essa altura, você já sabe disso. O que mais posso fazer para lhe provar?

— Não precisa fazer nada — falou ela baixinho. — Confio em você.

— Então, do que tem medo?

— E se eu tocar em você? — sussurrou ela.

O corpo de Edward se enrijeceu tão depressa que ele quase cambaleou de desejo.

— Você...

— Por acidente! — falou ela depressa, corando intensamente. — Enquanto estiver dormindo, posso me virar e abraçá-lo, ou algo assim. Você poderia ter uma ideia errada...

Ideia errada? A cabeça de Edward estava cheia de ideias, e todas lhe pareciam corretas. Ele observou a maneira como ela mordiscava o lábio rosado. Era um hábito. Ele sentia vontade de provar a doçura de seus lábios, de lhe abrir a boca e saborear sua língua. De jogá-la em cima da cama e de sentir seu corpo nu sob o dele.

— Não teria? — perguntou ela, sem graça. — Ou saberia que seria apenas um gesto inocente?

Edward pigarreou e se controlou.

— Não se preocupe. Não tenho o hábito de atacar virgens durante a noite.

Ela olhou para ele e, de repente, deu um sorriso que formou duas covinhas em seu rosto.

— Por quê? Você prefere fazer isso em outra hora do dia?

Ela o estava provocando! Edward ficou surpreso e deu uma risada.

— Para sua informação, nunca fui o primeiro amante de ninguém.

— Nunca? — Bella pestanejou.

— Não — disse ele gentilmente. — Você foi meu primeiro "primeiro" beijo.

— Fui?

— E mudei de ideia — falou Edward em voz baixa. — Eu não sinto por tê-la beijado. Porque nunca esquecerei como foi bom.

Os dois ficaram se olhando por um instante.

— Nem eu — sussurrou Bella.

O vento agitou a lona da tenda, e Edward se voltou.

— Vá se trocar.

— Trocar de roupa, com você aqui? Esqueça!

— Troque de roupa atrás do biombo. Não vou olhar.

— Você não pode esperar lá fora?

— E lhe dar a chance de fugir no escuro? Não.

— Mas eu não tenho camisola. — Ela deu uma risada nervosa. — Devo dormir despida?

Nua. Edward fechou os olhos, imaginando as curvas quentes do corpo de Bella sob suas mãos. Tentou se controlar, mas seu corpo não obedecia.

— Procure dentro daquele baú. — Ele evitou olhar para ela. — Deve haver algo que lhe sirva.

— Obrigada. — Ele a ouviu mexer no baú e entrar atrás do biombo. — Fico lhe devendo...

— Você me paga evitando se matar. Aliás, qual era seu plano de fuga?

— Meu plano?

Quando ele a ouviu falar por detrás do biombo, voltou-se. Viu que ela levantava os braços para tirar a túnica, pendurando-a sobre o biombo, e depois o sutiã. Edward engoliu em seco, excitado.

— Tem razão: era totalmente idiota. Não pensei nos detalhes, mas pretendia roubar um dos seus cavalos e cavalgar na direção do pôr do sol.

— Você sabe cavalgar?

— Não. — Ela jogou as calças em cima do biombo e deu uma risada. — Pensando bem, estou aliviada por você ter descoberto.

Bella estava nua ou quase, atrás do biombo: deveria estar usando apenas a calcinha que ele comprara para ela em Marrakech. Edward tentou não pensar nisso, porque, dentro de um instante, estariam deitados juntos na cama.

Ele pressentiu que a noite seria longa.

— Bela camisola — disse Bella. — E recatada.

Ele agradeceu por isso, embora soubesse que ficaria excitado, ainda que ela estivesse coberta dos pés à cabeça. Edward tirou a túnica e ficou com o peito nu.

— Só para que você saiba, eu costumo dormir despido. — Ele a ouviu engasgar. — Mas não esta noite.

— Ótimo. — Ela suspirou aliviada. — Nunca vi um homem nu, e esta não me parece ser uma boa hora para começar.

— Nunca? — perguntou ele em voz rouca.

Bella ficou na ponta dos pés e olhou por sobre o biombo. Os olhos dela se demoraram em cima do peito dele, e ela ronronou:

— Nunca.

Edward não conseguiu respirar até que ela voltasse a desaparecer. Ele a viu levantar os braços para vestir a camisola pela cabeça, e as calças largas que ele usava lhe pareceram ficar apertadas.

— É seguro eu sair agora? — perguntou Bella.

— Mais seguro que nunca — resmungou ele.

Bella apareceu vestida numa camisola de seda que lhe chegava aos tornozelos, mas deixava os braços nus.

— Obrigada. É bem retrô. Dos anos 1940.

— Mandei que meu pessoal procurasse lojas de roupas antigas e evitasse as butiques. Avisei que não queria nada "sofisticado".

— Adorei. — Ela passou a mão no tecido. — É macia.

— Fico feliz por você ter gostado.

Edward começou a suar. Os dois se voltaram ao mesmo tempo para a bacia de água e suas mãos se esbarraram. Bella puxou a mão

— Você vai primeiro.

— Não, fique à vontade.

Ela lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes e foi para a cama. Tinha medo de tocá-lo, o que queria dizer que também se sentia atraída por ele. Isso fazia com que tudo se tornasse mais difícil.

Edward escovou os dentes e, pelo canto do olho, viu-a deitar e a camisola se colar às suas curvas. Ele jogou a água fria no rosto, desejando poder fazer o mesmo para esfriar o corpo. Enxugou-se, apagou a lanterna e deitou-se ao lado dela. Os dois ficaram deitados o mais distante possível, no escuro.

— Edward...? — falou Bella, depois de algum tempo. — O que vai fazer quando tudo isso acabar?

— Está falando do nosso casamento?

— Estou.

Ele cruzou os braços sob a cabeça.

— Vou ter tudo que sempre quis.

— Você está se referindo às terras?

— Entre outras coisas — ele disse.

— Mas você não pretende morar no Alaska, não é?

Viver em seu antigo lar? Ele se lembrou das noites que passara com o irmão no sótão frio, do amor constante de seus pais e de como acordava cedo para cumprir suas tarefas. Quando criança, tivera certeza do que mais importava no mundo: lar, família, lealdade.

— Não, não vou voltar — disse ele.

— Então, por que deseja tanto essas terras? Só por causa da promessa que fez a seu pai?

— Uma promessa feita em seu leito de morte... — Ele se calou. Durante anos, dissera a si mesmo aquela mentira, mas não poderia mais repeti-la, deitado ao lado de Bella. — Porque não quero que elas pertençam a Emmett. Ele não merece ter um lar, nem um irmão.

— E quanto a você? O que você merece? — perguntou ela docemente.

— Exatamente o que vou conseguir — disse ele. Vingança contra o irmão e a Mata Hari, que causara a discórdia entre os dois. Propriedade exclusiva da Cullen's Mineração e da Cruzeiro do Sul. Isso o deixaria feliz e em paz. Tinha que deixar. — E você, o que vai fazer?

— Não sei. Rose sempre falou em me mandar para a faculdade, mas não tenho certeza de que é isso que eu quero.

— Por que não? Você se sairia bem.

Bella deu uma risada tristonha.

— Rosalie deveria ter ido. Ela é objetiva, batalhadora, mas deixou de estudar para me sustentar.

Edward percebeu a culpa na voz dela, mas Brlla deu mais uma risada.

— Talvez ela tenha ficado contente. Não tinha paciência na escola. Estava sempre de olho nos resultados. Se não fossem os antigos credores que nos ameaçavam, ela já estaria gerenciando o próprio negócio.

— Não perguntei quais eram os sonhos de Rosalie. — falou Edward secamente. — Perguntei quais eram os seus. O que você quer?

— Você vai achar que é tolice.

— Nada do que você quer é tolice. A não ser roubar um cavalo e sair sozinha pelo deserto.

— Não foi uma das minhas melhores ideias — admitiu Bella. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Edward começou a imaginar se ela dormira, mas Bella se voltou para ele e falou em voz abafada:

— Não conheci minha mãe. Ela morreu um mês depois que nasci. Ela deveria ter começado a fazer quimioterapia, mas descobriu que estava grávida e não quis me colocar em perigo.

— Ela amava você.

— Ela morreu por minha causa. — A voz de Bella estava trêmula. — Enquanto eu crescia, meu pai e Rose estavam sempre ocupados com planos. Eu ficava sozinha em casa, com uma babá que era paga por hora.

Edward se comoveu ao pensar em Josie quando criança, ainda mais piedosa e vulnerável do que era agora, sentindo-se sozinha, carente, desprezada.

— Desde criança eu sabia o que gostaria de ter, algum dia. Não era ir para a faculdade ou fazer uma carreira.

— O que era? — perguntou ele baixinho e a ouviu conter a respiração.

— Quero um lar. Quero ter minha própria família. Quero fazer tortas, lavar pilhas de roupas e cuidar do jardim rodeado por uma cerca branca. Quero ter um marido honesto e forte, que nunca mentirá para mim, que brincará com as crianças e cortará a grama aos sábados. Quero um homem a quem eu possa confiar meu coração. Um homem que eu possa amar pelo resto da vida.

O coração de Edward se revirou dentro do peito. Por um instante, ele não conseguiu falar.

— Viu? — disse ela com a voz embargada pelas lágrimas. — Eu lhe disse que era tolice.

— Não é tolice — falou ele, muito tenso, voltando-se lentamente para olhar para ela, no escuro, percebendo que ela chorava.

De repente, ele sentiu inveja do futuro marido de Bella. Fosse quem fosse, deveria ser digno dela, dar-lhe filhos e cuidar dela. E ela o amaria pelo resto da vida. Bella possuía aquele tipo de lealdade, o tipo de coração que amaria para sempre.

A ironia quase o fazia rir, porque estava casado com ela e não podia ser aquele homem. Não era seu companheiro, nem seu amante. Nem mesmo seu amigo.

Mas poderia ser.

— Depois que eu lhe pagar pelas terras, você e sua irmã estarão livres de todas as dívidas. Você poderá ir atrás de seus sonhos. — Ele sentiu um nó na garganta. — Sejam eles quais forem.

— Você vai me pagar? — Ela se admirou. — Pensei que havíamos feito uma troca: as terras pela minha irmã.

— Sempre pretendi lhe pagar o preço de mercado — mentiu ele, ouvindo-a prender a respiração. Não, Edward resolveu: ele lhe pagaria em dobro.

— Você não sabe o que isso significa para mim. Não precisaremos mais nos esconder, estaremos livres. E, se sobrar algum dinheiro, Rose pode montar uma pousada.

— E isso a fará feliz? Usar o dinheiro para realizar o sonho de sua irmã?

— Sim! — exclamou ela. — Ah, Edward... — Ela lhe puxou o rosto pelo queixo e ele viu seus olhos úmidos. — Obrigada. Você é... Você é... — Ela soltou um soluço e o abraçou. Edward passou os braços em torno dela. Os dois ficaram abraçados na cama. Perturbado, com o corpo agitado, acariciou-lheo rosto.

— Bella... — Na obscuridade da tenda, ele via seus lindos olhos e mal conseguia ouvir sua respiração ofegante acima das batidas do próprio coração. Ela possuía a pele macia. Sentia seus braços nus sobre as costas. Seus rostos estavam a centímetros de distância. Ele queria beijá-la, abraçá-la e esquecer sua promessa, mas conseguiu se controlar e se afastou para o outro lado da cama.

— Boa noite.

— Boa noite — disse ela docemente.

Edward fechou os olhos e suspirou. Ainda via seu belo rosto inocente, as curvas escondidas sob a seda, sinuosas como ondas. Ouvia os ruídos do acampamento, do vento, dos cavalos e ainda escutava a voz doce e inocente de Bella, tremendo de medo e de desejo. "E se eu o tocar?", ela perguntara.

Ele não precisava tocá-la para senti-la. Deitado ao lado dela, sob camadas de cobertas, a distância entre os dois parecia ser um deserto, mas cada suspiro que ela dava lhe causava um terremoto.

Dentro de algumas semanas, quando as terras lhe pertencessem, ele a trocaria pelo que mais desejava. Assumiria o controle da Cullen's Mineração e faria justiça com os que o haviam magoado. Finalmente, venceria. Deveria estar satisfeito, animado. Mas, enquanto ouvia a respiração compassada de Bella, só conseguia pensar no que perderia.

Ele olhou para ela. Bella não se importava com vingança e dinheiro. Queria desistir de uma fortuna para fazer a irmã feliz. Ela dava tudo que tinha, sem se preocupar com alguma retribuição. Nem sequer tentava proteger o próprio coração.

"Obrigada, Edward. Você é..." Ele ainda ouvia a felicidade na voz dela, ao abraçá-lo.

Ele era um miserável sem coração. Beijara-a, sequestrara-a, mantivera-a prisioneira, e ela insistia em perdoá-lo constantemente.

Edward deitou de costas e olhou para o teto. Haveria algum jeito de mantê-la em sua vida? Algum jeito de ligá-la a ele de tal forma que ela perdoasse o imperdoável?

Dois dias depois, Bella olhava para ele, consternada.

— Você deve estar brincando!

— Vamos — insistiu Edward, estendendo a mão. — Você disse que queria fazer isso.

Bella olhou para a duna mais alta e mordeu o lábio.

— Eu disse que parecia divertido... teoricamente.

— Você sabe que quer. — O vento lhe agitou os cabelos enquanto ele sorria para ela. Edward usava uma velha camiseta preta, que acentuava seus músculos e seus bíceps, e um jeans. Parecia relaxado e mais jovem. — Você não está com medo, está?

Bella umedeceu os lábios. Quando ele olhava para ela com aquele sorriso, ela sentia vontade de concordar com qualquer coisa, mas aquilo...? Ela olhou para trás. Três jovens berberes de cerca de 10 a 13 anos equilibravam-se sobre as pranchas coloridas e deslizavam pela areia, gritando alegremente e rindo.

Edward e Bella estavam ao lado da tenda, comendo uvas, pão e kebabs de carneiro, quando os meninos haviam começado a deslizar pelas dunas.

— Gostaria de poder fazer o que eles estão fazendo, de ser corajosa e livre — dissera ela.

Edward levantara imediatamente.

— Então, vamos.

Naquele momento, ele olhava para ela com um olhar de desafio.

— Tenho uma prancha extra. Vou lhe mostrar como se faz.

— Dizer que algo parece divertido e ter coragem para fazer são duas coisas diferentes!

— Não deveriam.

— Parece perigoso. Rose nunca me deixaria fazer isso.

— Mais um bom motivo para fazer.

— Gostaria que você parasse de implicar com ela...

— Eu não me importo com ela — interrompeu ele. — Eu me importo com você e com o que você quer. Sua irmã não está aqui para impedi-la, e não vou proibi-la. Você disse que gostaria. A única pessoa que a detém é você mesma.

Bella olhou para a duna. Parecia muito alta, e a areia, muito áspera.

— E se eu cair?

— E daí?

— Os meninos rirão de mim, ou você.

— Eu? — Ele olhou para ela, admirado. — Isso é uma piada? O medo da minha reação a impediria de fazer algo? Não parece a Josie que eu conheço...

Bella ficou toda prosa. Edward achava-a corajosa. E, quando estava com ele, ela era e mal se reconhecia. No dia seguinte seria noite de Ano-Novo, mas, para Bella, o Ano-Novo — sua nova vida — já começara. Ela pagaria todas as dívidas, e só isso já era um presente. Ela e Rosalie estariam livres da nuvem de medo que pairara sobre suas cabeças durante dez anos, forçando-as a se esconder. Rosalie poderia montar uma pousada. E ela, Bella, nunca mais se sentiria um peso para alguém.

Mas isso teria um preço. Bella olhou para Edward. Ele podia ser duro, egoísta e sem sentimentos, mas, por dentro, era um homem bom, cuja generosidade mudaria sua vida. E ela nunca mais voltaria a vê-lo. Essa ideia começava a atormentá-la. Não podia mais se enganar: há muito tempo deixara de ver o casamento como um negócio.

No dia anterior, Edward a ensinara a cavalgar. Fora paciente, até que ela perdera o medo e se mostrara confiante. Ela ainda se sentia dolorida, depois de terem cavalgado pelas dunas e ido até o vilarejo mais próximo para buscar medicamentos que haviam chegado de Marrakech. Na volta, os olhos de Edward lhe pareciam tão verdes e brilhantes como esmeraldas e, a cada vez que ele sorria, Bella perdia mais um pedaço de seu coração.

— Então? — perguntou ele, ainda com a mão estendida.

— É macio como talco?

Ele riu.

— É áspero. Vai arranhar.

— Parece divertido — resmungou ela.

— Você quer ou não quer tentar?

Bella olhou para os garotos que deslizavam pela areia com incrível velocidade. Pareciam estar se divertindo. Talvez não fosse difícil...

Só dependia dela. Estava cansada de sentir medo de tudo, de viver uma vida muito abaixo de seus sonhos. Ela prendeu a respiração e pegou na mão de Edward. Ele a puxou.

— Ótimo. Vamos fazer isso agora mesmo.

O rosto dele estava a poucos centímetros. Josie estremeceu, mas não de medo. Cada vez que Edward a olhava ou falava com ela, sentia o coração se expandir, como se fosse capaz de voar.

"Vamos fazer isso agora mesmo."

Ele apertou a mão dela, mas, de repente, a soltou, afastou-se e entrou numa tenda. Bella suspirou.

Fora uma tortura dormir ao lado dele nas duas últimas noites. Era um milagre que tivesse conseguido dormir. Principalmente, na primeira noite, quando haviam conversado no escuro e ele lhe dissera que pagaria pelas terras. Ficara tão feliz que o abraçara, e ele a abraçara também. Por um instante, ela achara que ele fosse quebrar sua promessa, e o mais chocante é que ela desejara que ele o fizesse.

Ela sentira os lábios formigarem enquanto esperara que ele a beijasse. Desejara colocar a mão em seu peito, sentir seu calor, seu fogo. Seu corpo ainda estremecia ao se recordar de como o desejara. E, olhando para ele, ela sabia que Edward sentia o mesmo.

Mas ele não a tocara.

Quando se afastara abruptamente, ela se sentira desamparada, decepcionada, quase arrasada. E isso não fazia sentido. Sempre achara que as promessas deveriam ser cumpridas, e, apesar de estarem juntos de uma maneira tão íntima, os dois não estavam — e jamais estariam — casados de verdade. Ela precisava se lembrar disso.

Edward voltou, trazendo duas pranchas. Bella sorriu e liderou a subida até o topo de duna. Ele brincou com ela, dizendo que a esposa queria mostrar que era mais rápida que ele. Quando chegaram lá em cima, ele a fez sentar na areia e ajoelhou-se diante dela, para lhe amarrar os pés nas tiras da prancha. Bella imaginou se seria realmente corajosa. Ele prometera não beijá-la, mas nada impedia que ela o beijasse...

— Você vai adorar — falou ele, tirando-lhe as sandálias.

— Com certeza — disse ela, sentindo a boca seca. Edward sorriu. Bella se perguntou como o achara frio, em Honolulu. Ali, ele se mostrava caloroso como o sol do deserto.

— Você está nervosa? — perguntou ele.

— Estou — sussurrou ela, rezando para que ele não percebesse por quê.

— Não fique.

— Para você, é fácil falar — Ela riu.

Ele prendeu os pés dela na prancha e ajudou-a a levantar. Bella tentou manter o equilíbrio e testou a firmeza da areia. Fazia tempo que não esquiava. Sem as botas para neve, não havia muito suporte para os tornozelos na snowboard. Fazer curvas seria difícil.

Edward prendeu os pés na prancha e pegou-a pelo braço.

— Pronta?

— Sim — sussurrou ela. — Preciso de um tempo para tomar coragem.

— Então... — Ele sorriu. — Vamos apostar uma corrida?

— Apostar corrida? — Bella observou a altura da duna. Não era tão alta quanto algumas montanhas onde esquiara, no Alaska, mas isso fora havia dez anos. Estava enferrujada. Descer pela areia seria como esquiar sobre o gelo. — Não acho que seja uma boa ideia.

— Pensei que você queria mostrar que é mais rápida que eu.

— Quero.

— Então, uma corrida seria o ideal. Eu lhe dou uma vantagem na partida.

Bella riu. Ele achava que seria mais veloz que ela.

— Hum. Obrigada...

— Se você vencer, ganha um prêmio.

— Qual seria?

— Ter sua própria tenda — falou ele. — Pelo resto do tempo que passarmos no Saara.

Bella não ficou tão animada com a ideia, como teria ficado antes.

— E se você ganhar?

Edward olhou para ela, e algo em seu olhar fez com que Bella prendesse a respiração.

— Você divide a cama comigo e deixa que eu faça amor com você.

**Não sei não, mas se eu tivesse no lugar da Bella deixaria ele ganhar! Kkkkkk Comentemmm e até o próximo capítulo que está pegando fogo, literalmente! **


	8. Capítulo 7

**Boa Leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 7**

Dividir a cama com ele? O coração de Bella começou a bater freneticamente. Deixar que ele fizesse amor com ela?

Ela tentara reunir coragem para beijá-lo. Como seria deixar que ele fizesse amor com ela?

— Pensei que você havia dito que nosso casamento seria só no papel.

— Mudei de ideia — disse Edward em voz rouca. — Você sabe que eu a desejo. Gosto de sua companhia. Não existe motivo para não sermos... amigos.

— Amigos que irão se divorciar em poucas semanas.

— Poderíamos continuar nos vendo. Se você quiser.

— Se eu quiser? — Ela ficou surpresa.

— Eu gostaria muito de vê-la, depois de nos divorciarmos. — Ele olhava para ela de um jeito que lhe atingia o coração. — Pelo tempo que você estiver interessada em se encontrar comigo.

Pelo tempo que ela quisesse? Isso seria para sempre!

Bella olhou para a base da duna. Não lhe parecia mais amedrontadora. Não, com aquele desafio. Não, com sua virgindade como prêmio. Mas...

O que acontecera com a intenção de se guardar para o amor, para um marido de verdade? Ela sentiu o coração pulsar na garganta. Deveria deixar que o marido lhe tirasse a virgindade?

— Só para você saber — falou ela hesitante. — Minha babá me ensinou a esquiar.

— Melhor ainda. Com a vantagem que vou lhe dar, suas chances são muito boas.

Ela não conseguiu deixar de sorrir diante da confiança masculina de Edward.

— A jogadora é Rose, não eu.

— Tem certeza? — perguntou ele gentilmente.

Bella viu os garotos deslizarem novamente pelo outro lado da duna, cortando uns aos outros. Fechou os olhos, respirou profundamente e tomou uma decisão.

— Combinado.

— Ótimo.

Os olhos dele brilhavam. Edward esperava vencer facilmente, sem saber que a escolha seria dela. Ela o deixaria vencer ou não?

— Diga quando... — falou ela, antes que perdesse a coragem.

— Um... Dois... Três... Já!

Bella inclinou a prancha na beirada da duna e começou a deslizar. Instintivamente, seu corpo se adaptou e a prancha adquiriu velocidade. Por um instante glorioso, tinha a sensação de voar, e seu coração se encheu de alegria — algo que não sentia havia dez anos.

E então, lembrou-se: se vencesse, dormiria sozinha.

Se perdesse, Edward iria seduzi-la.

Ela diminuiu a velocidade, forçando os pés para o lado, inclinando o corpo para fazer com que a prancha encontrasse resistência na areia. Era difícil, porque seu corpo clamava por deslizar duna abaixo.

— Você jamais vencerá desse jeito — gritou Edward do topo. — Vire os pés para baixo.

Bella engoliu uma risada. Ele não sabia a força que ela fazia para evitar a posição correta. Ela começava a suar. Ele não percebia que ela se esforçava para não ganhar?

— Lá vou eu.

Ele começou a deslizar. Bella sorriu quando ele passou por ela, com uma expressão de alegria.

— Agora, você é minha, kroshka! — gritou ele.

Uma parte dela clamava por ir mais rápido. Deixe-o seduzi-la, dizia outra.

Bella ouviu um grito e olhou para baixo. Um dos garotos perdera o controle e batera em outro, fazendo com que este rolasse pela areia, gritando de dor. O menino, que deveria ter 12 anos, estava com o rosto sujo de sangue e deixava um rastro vermelho sobre a areia branca.

Bella não pensou: agiu. Virou os joelhos, inclinou o corpo e voou duna abaixo. Quando passou por Edward, viu seu rosto surpreso, mas ela só pensava no rosto ferido do garoto.

Quando chegou lá embaixo, enviesou a prancha e parou a 3 metros do menino. Soltou os pés e correu descalça pela areia quente.

— Você está bem? — ela perguntou em inglês. Ele respondeu soluçando, com cara de dor, mas Bella não entendeu. E então, ela viu que por baixo da calça branca, agora ensanguentada, o tornozelo formava um ângulo estranho.

Bella piscou, com medo de desmaiar. Tomando cuidado para não olhar para a perna do menino, ela o amparou pelos ombros.

— Tudo vai ficar bem — sussurrou num tom que inspirava confiança.

— É uma fratura exposta — disse Edward, atrás dela, em tom calmo, virando-se e falando algo em berbere para os outros dois meninos, que saíram correndo na direção do acampamento.

Edward ajoelhou ao lado dela e falou com o menino com uma incrível gentileza enquanto lhe rasgava a calça para examinar a fratura. Ele rasgou uma tira da própria camisa e entregou a Bella.

— Pressione isso logo abaixo do joelho, para diminuir o fluxo de sangue — falou ele calmamente. Com certeza, ele era bom para lidar com crises. Ela não era.

— Eu não posso...

— Claro que pode — afirmou ele.

Ele acreditava nela. Bella não queria decepcioná-lo. Sentindo-se tonta, ela apertou o pano num ponto acima da ferida, com firmeza.

Edward levantou, pegou a prancha e usou-a para escavar a areia antes de enfiá-la sob a perna quebrada do menino, improvisando uma tala, que ele amarrou com mais algumas tiras que rasgou da camiseta.

Os pais do garoto chegaram correndo. A mãe chorava. O pai segurava a mão do filho, apavorado. Atrás deles, veio um homem que usava um turbante azul e que começou a dar ordens a que todos obedeceram, inclusive Edward.

Cinco minutos depois, o menino era levado numa maca. Bella levantou com as pernas bambas e tentou segui-los. Edward a deteve.

— Volte para a tenda. Não há mais nada que você possa fazer. Não queremos que você desmaie.

Ela ficou envergonhada por quase ter desmaiado ao ver a fratura.

— Mas eu quero ajudar...

— Você ajudou — falou ele gentilmente. — O tio de Seth é médico e vai cuidar dele até o helicóptero chegar. Ele ficará bem. Volte para a tenda. E arrume sua bagagem.

Bella observou enquanto todos desapareciam dentro de uma tenda, inclusive Edward. Ainda atordoada, ela percebeu que suas mãos estavam sujas de sangue. Voltou para a tenda que ocupava com Edward, lavou-as e atirou-se sobre a cama.

"Volte para a tenda. Arrume sua bagagem."

Ela engasgou ao compreender o que ele quisera dizer. Ela vencera. Ganhara a corrida por puro acaso. Não haveria sedução. A partir daquela noite, ela dormiria sozinha.

Antes, Bella teria ficado aliviada. Mas agora...

Ela levantou da cama, pegou a mochila e começou a recolher suas roupas; porém parou e olhou ao redor. Edward costumava jogar tudo no chão com displicência, sabendo que alguém viria arrumar a bagunça. Observando a tenda, ela podia ver como fora o dia do marido: a bacia de água vazia, o sabonete de sândalo. As calças amassadas do pijama e, num canto, a pasta cheia de papéis que ele não se dera o trabalho de olhar.

À distância, Bella ouviu um trovão. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela as enxugou. Não queria deixá-lo. Aquele era o lugar onde eles haviam revelado seus segredos um ao outro durante a noite. A cama onde, se acordasse durante a noite, ela podia ouvi-lo respirar, voltando a dormir sossegada por ele estar a seu lado.

Quando acabou de arrumar suas coisas, pegou o livro que fora de sua mãe e sentou-se na cama para ler. Tentou se concentrar no romance, mas voltava sempre ao mesmo parágrafo, até vê-lo chegar. Ele parecia cansado.

— O menino vai ficar bem? — perguntou Bella, ansiosa.

— Vai — disse ele, colocando água na bacia e lavando as mãos. — O tio dele fez uma tala adequada. O helicóptero acaba de levá-lo para o hospital em Marrakech.

— Graças a Deus — sussurrou ela. Edward não respondeu. Enquanto ele enxugava as mãos, ela reparou que estava muito tenso e abatido. Sem dizer uma palavra, ela se aproximou, fechou os olhos e abraçou-o pelas costas, pressionando o rosto contra seu corpo, até perceber que ele relaxava lentamente em seus braços e se voltava para ela.

— Você foi a primeira a socorrê-lo. Obrigado.

— Não foi nada. — Ela ficou com olhos cheios de lágrimas. Edward tentou sorrir.

— Você é muito mais rápida do que eu pensava.

— Eu lhe disse: meu pai e Rosalie saíam muito, e minha babá tinha sido campeã de esqui.

— Você cresceu em Anchorage, não foi? — Ele deu uma risada sem humor. — Costumava frequentar a estação de Alyeska?

— Desde que eu tinha 4 anos. — Ela deu um sorriso trêmulo. — Se serve de consolo, sou mais veloz que Rose. Ela é péssima. Coloque-a sobre esquis ou sobre uma prancha, e ela cai de cara na neve. Mas você e eu... Foi uma verdadeira corrida.

— Nem chegou perto. Você me venceu de lavada.

— Edward, você precisa saber que eu não...

— Vejo que arrumou suas coisas. Ótimo. — Ele olhou para a mochila. — Vou lhe mostrar a sua tenda.

— Fantástico — falou ela, abatida, olhando para ele, para seus olhos, seus lábios. Não queria ficar longe daquele homem. Não queria. — Se não fosse o acidente, a corrida teria acabado de maneira diferente...

— Bella, por favor — resmungou Edward. — Não tente apaziguar meu orgulho masculino. Seria acrescentar a injúria ao insulto. — Ele pegou a mochila e jogou-a sobre o ombro. — Eu mando seu baú de roupas novas mais tarde. Você ficará mais uma ou duas semanas no acampamento.

— Só eu? E você?

— Vou procurar a sua irmã.

— Pensei que havia dito que seria muito cedo — falou Bella, desanimada. Edward deu um sorriso que não refletia em seu olhar.

— Vou deixar você aqui e procurá-la. São as duas coisas que você mais desejava. Hoje é seu dia de sorte.

Estava acabando. Ele iria deixá-la. Josie pensou no tempo que perdera querendo que ele a beijasse, sem que ela fizesse nada para isso. Esperara. Sempre ficava esperando timidamente!

— Mas você disse que não podia confiar em mim, que eu poderia exigir um milhão pelas minhas terras se você encontrasse Rosalie antes...

— Você é a pessoa mais confiável que existe neste mundo louco. E eu me incluo nele. — Ele a segurou pelos braços. — Que me sirva de lição! Eu nunca deveria ter tentado contornar minha promessa.

— Leve-me com você.

Edward arregalou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

— É melhor... para nós dois... É melhor ficarmos separados.

— Separados — repetiu ela, sentindo-se vazia.

— Até eu receber as terras.

— Até estarmos divorciados.

— Sabe de uma coisa? Estou quase feliz por ter perdido. — Ele puxou os cabelos de Bella para trás. — Guarde-se. Para seu próximo marido, para um homem que a mereça, que possa amá-la.

Ele se virou e caminhou para a saída.

— Eu pretendia perder a corrida — declarou ela.

Ele se voltou lentamente.

— Por quê?

Bella engoliu em seco. Precisava ter coragem. Dizer a verdade. Naquele momento, sem pensar no risco ou no custo. Ela foi até ele, colocou-se na ponta dos pés, segurou-o pelos ombros e olhou dentro de seus olhos.

— Porque eu queria que você me seduzisse — sussurrou ela, beijando-o.

A astúcia fora inútil. Edward pensara ser esperto ao procurar uma maneira de contornar sua promessa. Ao passar por ela durante a descida, sentira-se triunfante ao saber que iria tê-la em seus braços. Mas tudo mudara quando ela ouvira o grito do menino e o ultrapassara velozmente, fazendo com que ele se sentisse lento e tolo.

E fora assim que se sentira a tarde inteira. Enquanto o médico atendia o garoto, ele desejara poder fazer alguma coisa, além de chamar o helicóptero e se preocupar com a longa viagem até o hospital em Marrakech. Esquivara-se dos agradecimentos da família e voltara para a tenda, onde Bella esperava por sua liberdade.

Passara a tarde inteira sentindo o gosto amargo do fracasso.

E então, sentira a doçura dos lábios de Bella nos seus.

Ela se colocara na ponta dos pés e o abraçara pelo pescoço. Edward olhara para a esposa, pensando estar enganado: a inexperiente Bella não daria o primeiro passo. Por que iria beijá-lo? Ele era um homem que não se importava com ninguém. Ela era um anjo que sabia voar.

"Eu pretendia perder a corrida. Porque queria que você me seduzisse."

Ele a ouvira soltar um suspiro rouco. Vira-a fechar os olhos. E ela pressionara os lábios macios e trêmulos nos seus.

Edward não reagira imediatamente porque ficara surpreso, mas, quando ela começou a se afastar, envergonhada, ele soltou um gemido, fechou os olhos e puxou-a, beijando-a com toda a paixão e ânsia que tanto tentara negar, entregando-se e se deixando dominar pelo desejo.

Bella entreabriu os lábios e beijou-o desastradamente, mas com avidez. E era o melhor beijo que ele já recebera na vida.

Lá fora, o vento aumentava, agitando a lona da tenda. Edward, no entanto, estava concentrado em Bella, nos lábios macios, no corpo feminino, em sua alma pura. Poderia ficar horas, dias, beijando-a, abraçando-a e apertando-a contra o corpo. Ele roçou a língua em sua boca, ensinando-a a beijar, com provocação. Com um suspiro de satisfação, ela o abraçou com força.

Bella... Tão corajosa. Tão bonita. Ela possuía o estranho poder de fazer com que ele quisesse coisas que não deveria querer, com que sentisse coisas que não deveria sentir...

Sem deixar de beijá-la, Edward carregou-a para a cama onde passara duas noites atormentado por dormir com ela sem poder tocá-la. Deitou-a sobre o colchão e olhou para seu belo rosto.

— Diga que não me quer. Mande-me embora. — Ele conteve a respiração, esperando por sua sentença de vida ou de morte. Ela balançou a cabeça levemente, deu um sorriso doce, seus olhos brilharam de desejo e ela o puxou para cima dela.

Edward sentiu o corpo da esposa sob o seu e soube que nunca mais sofreria a agonia de dormir ao lado dela sem tocá-la, porque nada o impediria de possuí-la.

Ele a beijou apaixonadamente, pressionando-a contra a cama. Passou as mãos por seu corpo, enfiando-as sob sua blusa. Sentiu que Bella o tocava com mãos trêmulas, por debaixo da camiseta rasgada, passando os dedos macios por seu peito, sua barriga, causando-lhe uma sensação deliciosa. Ele lhe beijou o pescoço e, na ânsia de sentir o calor de sua pele, arrebentou os botões da blusa, que, por nervosismo, não conseguia desabotoar. Ficou fascinado ao ver seus seios mal encobertos pelo sutiã de renda. E estava tão distraído que se assustou quando ela lhe tirou a camiseta, puxando-a por cima de sua cabeça.

Aquilo realmente estava acontecendo?

O vento fustigava a tenda enquanto ele a beijava, empurrava-a sobre os travesseiros, passava as mãos sobre seus seios e colocava o joelho entre suas pernas, esfregando o corpo contra o dela. Bella estremeceu quando ele lhe desnudou um dos seios e lhe sorveu o mamilo, e com um simples movimento abriu o fecho de seu sutiã e jogou-o de lado. Beijou-lhe o pescoço, o meio dos seios, lambeu sua pele. Ela gemeu e agarrou-o pelos cabelos. Edward desceu a boca por sua barriga, puxou o elástico do cós de sua calcinha, beijou-a e sentiu-a tremer. Tirou a calça e ficou apenas de sunga, colocando-se entre as pernas de Bella. Instintivamente, ela arqueou os quadris e conteve a respiração, segurando-o pelos ombros. Edward inclinou a cabeça e sugou-lhe o seio enquanto pressionava o corpo contra o dela, por cima das roupas íntimas dos dois.

De repente, Bella puxou-o pelos cabelos.

— Pare.

Edward conteve a respiração e se afastou. Seu corpo doía pelo esforço que fazia para se conter. Se ela quisesse, ele pararia, nem que isso fosse uma tortura... Mas Bella passou as mãos em seu peito e pousou- as no cós da sunga. Muito corada, olhou para ele com os olhos brilhando.

— Eu quero ver você, tocá-lo.

Ele voltou a respirar.

Com lentidão desesperadora, ela passou a mão pelo cós da sua sunga e, então, afastou-a, tocando-o de leve, com as pontas dos dedos. Ele ouviu um gemido rouco e percebeu que fora ele mesmo que gemera. Bella arregalou os olhos e, de repente, sorriu.

Um sorriso satisfeito e feminino, cheio de orgulho e de mistério, como se percebesse o poder que exercia sobre ele enquanto o tinha em suas mãos.

Enquanto ela lhe tirava a sunga e o acariciava, a respiração de Edward se tornava mais pesada e ofegante, e ele fechava os olhos, enlouquecido, percebendo que explodiria a qualquer momento... Não! Ele abriu os olhos, soltou um gemido, empurrou-a sobre a cama, tirou-lhe a calcinha e lhe acariciou as pernas, subindo as mãos por as coxas. Bella tentou juntar as pernas.

— O que está fazendo? — perguntou ela.

— Relaxe — murmurou ele, abaixando a cabeça, beijando o meio de suas coxas e subindo até o centro de seu corpo. Ela repentinamente deixou de lutar. — Doce como o mel — ele sussurrou.

Bella soltou um gemido enquanto ele a acariciava com a língua, com os dedos. Na agonia do desejo, começou a contorcer os quadris. Edward percebeu que ela enrijecia o corpo e o arqueava cada vez mais alto, até que soltou um grito de intenso prazer.

Com o corpo dolorido e suado pelo esforço que fizera para se controlar, ele não conseguiu mais esperar. Colocou-se entre as pernas de Bella, beijou-a e entrou no seu corpo com um só movimento firme.

**Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee! Depois desse final não tenho mais nada a dizer... Só que no próximo capítulo tem mais!!! Kkkkk Então comentemmm!!! Bjim!**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Oiiiii!!! Sei que muitas de vcs querem me matar por estar demorando tanto com os capítulos, então resolvi postar esse capítulo hoje!!! Kkkk eu sei que vcs estavam doidinhas para saber o que aconteceria neste!!! Então Boa Leitura!!!!**

**Capítulo 8**

Bella abafou um gemido convulsivo ao sentir a dor inesperada.

Edward não se mexia, esperando que o corpo dela se adaptasse ao seu. Com os lábios colados aos dela, ele aguardava. Bella mal ouvia o assobio do vento lá fora, ou sentia a maciez do colchão sob o peso dos dois. Estava imersa na sensação de senti-lo dentro de seu corpo.

Sem se mexer, Edward lhe deu um beijo, provocando-a com a língua. Bella sentiu a dor diminuir, como uma onda que recuasse sob seus pés. Ele pressionou o corpo sobre o dela e segurou-lhe o rosto. Enquanto o prazer começava a despertar em seu corpo, Bella agarrou-o pelos ombros.

Ela não esperava que a dor fosse desaparecer de repente, como não esperava que o prazer imenso e explosivo que acabara de sentir despertasse novamente. O sexo era uma experiência mais intensa do que imaginara. Deixava-a sem fôlego e fraca.

E a ele também.

O coração de Bella acelerou quando ela olhou para o marido: fora corajosa e ousada ao lhe dizer a verdade, e aquele era seu prêmio.

Os corpos suados dos dois começaram a se movimentar juntos, a se contorcer. Ela passou a mão no peito de Edward, sentindo seus músculos. Ele tinha um corpo tão incrível como ela imaginara, e Bella lhe beijou o ombro, lambendo o gosto salgado de sua pele.

Edward estremeceu, pressionou-a sobre o colchão, beijou-lhe o pescoço e começou a se movimentar dentro dela. Bella percebeu que ele se contraía e gemia, tentando manter o controle.

Era ela quem provocava tudo aquilo, que o deixava louco de desejo. Ela. A Bella simples, sem graça. No entanto, não era mais aquela Bella. Ele a mudara. Ou ela mudara. De qualquer maneira, tornara-se a mulher que nascera para ser: corajosa, ousada, até mesmo um tanto perigosa...

Edward fechou os olhos e abriu a boca, num gemido silencioso. Ela percebeu que ele tentava não machucá-la, que se segurava. Abraçou-o pelos ombros e cravou as unhas em suas costas.

— Não tenha medo — ela sussurrou. Ele abriu os olhos, olhou para ela e ofegou. Bella deu um sorriso. — Pare de se controlar.

Ele soltou um gemido rouco, que acabou com um assobiou. Pressionou-a contra a cama e começou a se movimentar dentro do corpo da esposa mais profunda e rapidamente. O prazer se intensificou. Seus corpos enlaçados numa paixão desesperada se comprimiam enquanto ela erguia os quadris para acompanhá-lo. O vento que soprava lá fora poderia levar a tenda, porque Bella já começava a levantar voo...

Aquele novo prazer continuava a aumentar, superando o que sentira havia pouco. Era mais profundo, intenso e diferente. Quando o prazer se tornou quase insuportável, ela se agarrou aos ombros de Edward, como se disso dependesse sua vida, e, ao sentir que explodia, Bella jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou um grito de êxtase, sem se importar que pudessem ouvi-la, mergulhando no abismo do irracional. No mesmo instante, ela o ouviu soltar um gemido ao mergulhar profundamente em seu corpo e, depois, soltar um grito rouco.

Edward soltou o corpo sobre o dela, rolou para o lado e abraçou-a. Bella sorriu e fechou os olhos, pressionando o rosto contra seu peito. Sentia-se mudada, renascida em seus braços. Nascera para ser sua esposa...

Sem saber se haviam se passado minutos ou horas, ela de repente abriu os olhos, percebendo que não entregara apenas sua virgindade a Edward. Entregara-lhe seu coração.

Então, era daquela maneira que as pessoas se apaixonavam. Ela sempre imaginara como seria, como se sentiria quando se entregasse totalmente a um homem.

Era devastador, impressionante. Doce e cheio de expectativas. Mas também apavorante.

Porque amá-lo era muito fácil. Ela ficara fascinada desde o instante em que o conhecera. Encantada, desde antes de se casarem. Mas, agora, estava apaixonada: verdadeira e profundamente, pela primeira vez na vida.

Bella se virou e admirou o belo rosto do homem adormecido a seu lado. Uma parte dele estava iluminada pela claridade da lua que atravessava o tecido da tenda. A outra estava escondida na sombra. Assim era a alma de Edward, o homem a quem ela se entregara de corpo e alma: um lado iluminado, estimulante, protetor, exigente, respeitado, forte e calmo durante as crises; e um lado obscuro, sombrio. Ele dissera que o achavam implacável, meio louco, sedento de vingança. Amá-lo, porém, mudara tudo. Ela não queria mais escapar, nem ser sua falsa esposa durante algumas semanas, num casamento de conveniência.

Bella queria ser sua esposa de verdade. Para sempre. Com direito a filhos e ao jardim com uma cerca pintada de branco.

Mas Edward Cullen não era aquele tipo de homem.

Ela virou a cabeça e tentou evitar as lágrimas. Seria um risco. Ela amava seu lado bom, o homem que ele já fora e que poderia voltar a ser. O sofrimento do passado endurecera a sua alma, tornando-o sombrio e lhe dando motivos para manter o mundo à distância. Bella se comovia com isso. Seria capaz de mostrar a ele que perdoar o irmão não seria uma fraqueza, mas sim uma força que o deixaria livre para viver uma nova vida? Poderia mostrar a ele que o mundo lhe oferecia mais? Ansiava por lhe mostrar que sua vida, seu futuro, apenas começara.

Assim como o dela.

Bella suspirou, fechou os olhos e se aninhou no peito de Edward. Ele instintivamente a apertou contra o corpo. Ela se sentiu protegida e confiante. Acharia um jeito de falar com ele, pensou, bocejando.

Desde os 12 anos, Bella sentia medo. Rosalie a protegia debaixo de suas asas, alertando-a contra os perigos do mundo, e ela escutava. Afinal, Rosalie tinha seis anos a mais que ela e era muito mais esperta. Bella se sentia um peso, indefesa e culpada por seu nascimento ter causado a morte da mãe. Que direito ela teria de exigir alguma coisa? De dizer o que pensava, de reclamar, de viver os seus sonhos?

Edward, contudo, a mudara total e irrevogavelmente. Forçara-a a ser quem realmente era, mostrara- lhe que viver corajosamente era o único jeito de honrar o sacrifício que sua mãe fizera e a vida que lhe dera.

Ela ansiava por retribuir o que ele fizera por ela, por fazer algo por ele. Queria ensinar-lhe que confiar nas pessoas e ser vulnerável seriam sua maior força. Ela o ajudaria a se livrar dos grilhões do ressentimento e da vingança...

O sol brilhava quando Bella abriu os olhos e sentou abruptamente. Estava sozinha na cama e na tenda. Ela viu a mala de Edward ao lado de sua mochila, perto da entrada. Estranho. Iriam a algum lugar?

Onde estaria Edward?

Edward. O nome dele era música em seu coração. Ela levantou, lavou o rosto, vestiu uma camiseta limpa e uma saia de algodão, calçou as sandálias e saiu. Seu coração batia forte enquanto o procurava. Iria dizer-lhe que o amava. Naquele dia. Assim que o visse.

O acampamento parecia estar em intensa atividade, todos corriam, embalando coisas. Ela imaginou se estariam limpando a sujeira deixada pela tempestade de vento da noite anterior. Não percebera que fora tão forte. Estivera mais ocupada com a tempestade sensual que acontecera na cama.

De repente, ela o viu. Estava sozinho no topo da duna mais alta. Sua silhueta era impressionante. Ele era como o sol, como sua estrela guia.

Bella escalou a duna o mais rápido que podia. Olhou em volta e descobriu que passara a amar a vastidão e a beleza do deserto, que não lhe parecia mais tão solitário. Contanto que estivesse com Edward, o mundo lhe parecia um lugar maravilhoso.

Ela se perguntou se cometeria um erro ao dizer a ele que o amava, mas bastou olhar para aquele homem e seu medo desapareceu. Não precisava temer. Edward acreditara nela, e ela passara a acreditar em si mesma.

Ela se aproximou, sentindo a brisa contra o rosto, esvoaçando seus cabelos.

— Edward, há algo que preciso...

— Tenho boas notícias — interrompeu ele friamente.

Ela então percebeu que ele abandonara as roupas do deserto e voltara a usar um terno escuro e uma gravata. Estava com a mesma aparência de milionário que ela vira em Honolulu.

— Boas notícias?

— Vou levá-la comigo para a Rússia. Vou encontrar sua irmã.

— Ah — falou Bella, desanimada. — Boa notícia. — E era. Mas por que ele estava frio e distante, como se fossem estranhos? Como se não tivessem passado a noite rasgando as roupas um do outro?

— Hora de partir — disse ele simplesmente.

Bella de repente sentiu frio. O homem carinhoso e alegre que lhe ensinara a cavalgar, a esquiar na areia e a fazer amor desaparecera. Enquanto o helicóptero se aproximava, ela percebeu que se formara um abismo entre os dois e não entendia por quê.

— Vamos procurar sua irmã. Você não está contente? — perguntou ele com um sorriso maldoso.

— Estou — ela respondeu entristecida. Mas logo se lembrou de que era corajosa. — Por que está se comportando dessa maneira? Como se a noite passada nada tivesse significado?

— E não significou. — Ele se aproximou com uma expressão dura no rosto. — Foram apenas algumas horas de... diversão.

— Diversão? — Ela sentiu uma facada no coração.

Edward deu um sorriso frio e sensual, personificando o playboy sem coração que todos achavam que ele fosse.

— Ah, sim. Foi positivamente divertido.

Por um instante, a dor era tanta que Bella mal conseguia respirar. Então, ela viu algo passar pelo rosto dele rapidamente e arregalou os olhos.

— Você está me afastando de você de propósito.

Ele endureceu o rosto.

— Não faça isso.

— A noite passada significou algo para você. Sei que sim!

— Foi apenas uma diversão, apenas para passar o tempo. Agora vamos acabar logo com isso. Vamos nos divorciar e nunca mais precisaremos nos ver novamente.

Bella mordeu o lábio.

— Mas você disse que poderíamos ser amigos...

— Amigos? — Ele deu uma risada áspera. — Você acha que daria certo? Você espera que eu desista da minha vida para compartilhar seu conto de fadas em que as famílias se amam e se perdoam? Você consegue me imaginar cortando a grama de sua casinha de brinquedo rodeada por uma cerca branca?

— Você está usando meu sonho contra mim? — sussurrou ela, tentando conter as lágrimas. — Por que está sendo tão cruel?

O helicóptero aterrissou, levantando uma nuvem de areia. Quando Edward respondeu, sua voz mudara:

— O que aconteceu entre nós dois na noite passada não pode durar — falou ele gentilmente. — Mais cedo ou mais tarde, você saberá a verdade a meu respeito, e irá me odiar.

— Eu nunca...

— Não desisti de minha vingança. — Ele segurou-a pelos ombros. — Você não compreende? Por melhor e mais bondosa que você seja, não pode me fazer desistir. Eu nunca vou mudar, portanto, não tente.

— Mas você pode... — Uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto de Bella. — Você pode ser muito mais...

Ele olhou para ela, comovido.

— Uma mulher como você seria tola por se importar com um homem como eu. Não faça isso, Bella.

— Agora é tarde — falou ela, respirando profundamente, mas Edward já a soltara bruscamente e se voltara para o helicóptero.

**Sem palavras para esse capítulo! Começou tão bem para ter esse final triste :( estava na cara que Edward iria aprontar ! Homens!!! **

**Comentemmm!!! Bjim!!!**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Boa Leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 9**

A felicidade corrói como um ácido quando se sabe que ela não vai durar.

Edward apertou o telefone na orelha, olhando a floresta coberta de neve pela janela do escritório da casa, na Rússia. Do outro lado da linha, ouvia-se a voz de James Hudson.

— Então, hoje à noite, na festa de Ano-Novo? Estou cansado de esperar.

— Sim. E, depois que eu lhe pagar, nunca mais me procure, nem fale sobre nosso acordo com ninguém — disse Edward.

— Claro. Só quero o que você me deve. Principalmente, porque meu chefe no Hale Kanani descobriu que você me subornou e me mandou embora.

— Tem certeza de que Emmett e Rosalie estarão lá?

— Claro. Como você mandou, tenho vigiado os dois. Eu deveria receber um bônus por ter congelado meu traseiro na Rússia quando poderia estar bebendo pinas coladas na praia...

— Onze horas. — Edward desligou, jogou o celular na mesa e olhou pela janela. Há dez anos que não via neve.

Naquela manhã, ele acordara a milhares de quilômetros dali, no calor do Saara, nos braços de Bella. Pela primeira vez, desde que amadurecera, soubera o que era a felicidade. Abraçado a ela, ouvindo sua respiração delicada, ele se sentira em paz. E aqueles sentimentos lhe pareceram estranhos e amedrontadores.

E se dera conta de que logo tudo acabaria.

Que acabasse, ele pensara com amargura. E levara Bella para aquela elegante datcha isolada na floresta, nos arredores de São Petersburgo, que pedira emprestada a um velho amigo. Fora frio com ela. Fizera o que era preciso fazer. Agarrara-se ao autocontrole por um fio. Sabia o que ela queria e não poderia lhe dar, nem ouvi-la fazer insinuações sobre um futuro diferente. Ela fazia com que ele se sentisse de um jeito que não queria. Inseguro. Exposto. Com o coração cheio de ânsia por um mundo que não podia existir.

Estava na hora de enfrentar a realidade.

Naquela noite de Ano-Novo, esperaria até conseguir falar com Rosalie Swan no elegante baile no palácio da Czarina. Ele já lhe daria um ultimato. Antes que Bella o amolecesse totalmente.

Depois disso, faria com que Bella visse o tipo de homem que ele era. Um homem que nada sentia, que conseguia o que queria a qualquer preço. Apagaria aquele olhar de adoração dos olhos dela para sempre, porque não desistiria de sua vingança e não conseguiria evitar que ela soubesse a verdade.

O tempo que haviam passado no Saara fora realmente feliz, mas estava para acabar. Que acabasse, antes que a felicidade corrosiva de estar com ela, sabendo que ela iria embora, transformasse a sua alma em cinzas.

— Edward? Com quem você estava falando?

Ele ouviu a voz doce de Bella atrás dele, e se voltou.

— Ninguém que seja de seu interesse.

Os olhos de Bella se encheram de mágoa.

— Pensei que agora que estamos na Rússia poderíamos conversar...

— Não há nada para conversar. — Ele pensou que lhe fazia um favor. A mágoa de Bella, naquele momento, não era nada quando comparada ao que seria na hora que ela descobrisse que ele a mantivera prisioneira para chantagear sua irmã. Ela deveria perceber a verdade aos poucos. Ele precisava afastá-la, deixá-la ir embora. Antes que lhe entregasse sua alma.

Edward arrumou a gravata.

— Preciso ir.

— Aonde você vai, vestindo um smoking?

— Rosalie e Emmett estarão na festa de Ano-Novo mais elegante da cidade. Vou ter uma conversa com eles. — Ele beijou a testa de Bella. — Sua irmã ficará surpresa ao saber que nos casamos.

— Leve-me com você — pediu ela. Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Sinto muito.

— Preciso explicar a ela por que me casei com você. Ela ficará decepcionada ao saber que infringi as regras do testamento do meu pai...

— Rosalie? Decepcionada com você? — falou ele, furioso. — Você desistiu de tudo para salvá-la. — Ele tentou se controlar e tirou um celular colorido do bolso. — Você poderá explicar isso a ela.

— O que está fazendo com meu celular mudo?

— A bateria foi recarregada. Ela poderá usá-lo para ligar para você.— Edward podia ver as emoções que se passavam pelo rosto de Bella.

— Obrigada. É muita gentileza.

Gentileza. Novamente. Edward se despediu e se voltou para sair.

— Espere! — exclamou ela.

Ele parou e olhou para ela. Bella estava pálida e com os olhos arregalados.

— Só me diga uma coisa. Você se arrepende de ter me levado para a cama ontem à noite?

— Sim — falou ele simplesmente. E, ao ver a expressão no rosto dela, percebeu que era verdade. Ele se arrependeria pelo resto da vida. Seria perseguido pela lembrança da mulher perfeita que jamais mereceria. Uma mulher que ele não poderia ter outra vez, que iria desprezá-lo para sempre, assim que soubesse a verdade.

— Ah — gemeu ela, como se tivesse levado um soco e piscou rapidamente para controlar as lágrimas. Ele sentiu vontade de consolá-la, mas não devia.

— Voltarei depois da meia-noite. Não espere acordada.

— Feliz Ano-Novo — sussurrou ela quando o viu saindo.

Enquanto o motorista o levava para longe da datcha, Edward olhava a lua congelada no céu escuro. Sentia falta de Bella. Depois de dez anos sozinho, sem abaixar a guarda para outro ser humano, sentia falta dela, de sua esposa. Seus dias com ela, porém, estavam contados. Faria o que precisava, embora relutasse em definir o que estava fazendo.

Ele estava traindo Bella.

A festa encontrava-se no auge da animação quando Edward chegou ao elegante palácio. Enquanto saía do carro, mulheres com roupas sofisticadas o olhavam e lambiam os lábios. Em outros tempos, ele se satisfaria ao aproveitar os serviços claramente oferecidos, mas, agora, Edward simplesmente olhava para a aliança em seu dedo. Só havia uma mulher que ele desejava. A mulher que logo o deixaria, por mais que ele gostasse dela.

Edward entrou no baile e procurou ficar à sombra, tentando passar despercebido.

— Aí está você — disse James Hudson, por detrás de um enorme vaso de plantas, fazendo um sinal na direção da pista de dança. — Seu irmão e Rosalie estão ali.

Edward curvou os lábios com desdém e tirou um envelope do bolso ao ver o homem de cabelos oleosos, com uma roupa inadequada, que mal lhe disfarçava a barriga proeminente. O rosto de Hudson se iluminou, e ele pegou o envelope, mas Edward segurou-o pelo pulso.

— Se você disser a Emmett que estou aqui, eu pego o dinheiro de volta e acabo com você.

— Eu não faria isso... Não poderia... — O homem recuou. — Então, adeus. Da svedanya.

Movimentando-se lentamente entre as pessoas que cercavam a pista de dança, Edward observou os pares que dançavam. De repente, viu seu irmão e levou um choque. Evocou os dias em que Emmett sempre estivera a sua frente, fosse a caminho da escola, cortando lenha, procurando bezerros desgarrados..."Espere por mim, Volodya", ele sempre gritava. Mas seu irmão nunca o esperava.

Nos últimos anos, Emmett se tornara cada vez mais poderoso, mais distinto e mais rico. Também passara a formar rugas em volta dos olhos ao sorrir para a mulher com quem dançava.

Rosalie Swan. A irmã mais velha por quem Bella tanto se sacrificara e que se arriscara para salvar. Ali estava ela, rindo, flertando e, aparentemente, se divertindo muito, usando o colar que fora da avó dos Cullen e um lindo vestido de baile.

Com pensamentos sombrios, Edward ficou observando os dois. Em dado momento, ele viu Emmett deixar Rosalie sozinha na pista de dança e, assim, aproveitou para se aproximar e conversar com ela em voz baixa e áspera. Cinco minutos depois, ele a deixava no mesmo lugar, trêmula e com uma expressão amedrontada.

Bem feito, ele pensou, furioso, saindo do palácio da Czarina. Bella estava desesperada para salvar a irmã, e Rosalie se divertia como amante de Emmett.

O sacrifício de Bella fora inútil.

E, ainda assim, quando Bella falara com a irmã, tentara se desculpar.

Edward suspirou enquanto o motorista o levava de volta para a datcha, percorrendo estradas cobertas de neve. Deixar que as duas irmãs se falassem fora um risco calculado.

— Onde você está? — exclamara Rosalie. Ele ouvira Bella se desculpar, pedindo perdão por seu casamento de conveniência. Rosalie entrara em pânico. — Mas onde você está?

Ele lhe tirara o celular, antes que Bella dissesse que estava em São Petersburgo, e não em Marrocos. Edward olhou pela janela. Passava um pouco da meia-noite. Era Ano-Novo. Enquanto voltava para a datcha, ele deveria se sentir triunfante. Seu irmão não tinha ideia de que estava prestes a perder sua empresa, sua amante, tudo que tinha.

— Leve este documento assinado à minha casa, dentro de três dias — dissera ele à Rosalie.

— E se eu não levar? — perguntara ela.

Ele sorrira friamente.

— Você nunca mais verá sua irmã. Ela desaparecerá no Saara e será minha para sempre.

Edward passou a mão na cabeça. Dentro de 72 horas, Rosalie o encontraria em Marrakech e lhe entregaria o contrato que Emmett assinaria sem saber e que lhe daria posse total da Cullen's Mineração. Ele deveria estar em êxtase.

Em vez disso, não conseguia parar de pensar na sensação de ter tido Bella em seus braços a noite inteira enquanto o vento quente do deserto fustigava a tenda. Eles haviam dormido nus, faces coladas, nos braços um do outro. As emoções de Bella tinham saturado seu corpo e sua alma. Ele não conseguia esquecer a adoração que vira nos olhos dela durante a noite, e a mágoa que vira naquela manhã.

As mãos de Edward tremiam ao pensar na conversa que deveria ter com ela. Ele percebeu que estivera rodando a aliança no dedo com tanta força que seus dedos começavam a ficar brancos. Soltou a joia e recostou no banco do carro. As últimas luzes da cidade começavam a desaparecer atrás deles enquanto se embrenhavam no campo. Ainda levaria horas até o amanhecer do dia 1 de janeiro, o dia mais escuro do inverno russo.

O carro entrou numa estradinha cercada de árvores, no fim da qual se via a grande casa de campo de madeira, iluminada pela lua. Quando o motorista parou e abriu a porta do carro, Edward jogou um casaco por cima do smoking, saiu, caminhou até a porta da casa e ficou surpreso ao descobrir que estava destrancada.

Ele entrou no saguão escuro e silencioso como um túmulo. Onde estariam os guarda-costas?

— Olá... — ele falou. Não houve resposta. Com um mau pressentimento, ele se lembrou de que a cabine do guarda, no portão, também estava vazia. Sem ninguém para vigiar a porta, qualquer pessoa poderia ter entrado e encontrado Bella adormecida, indefesa e sozinha.

Edward prendeu a respiração. A região era pacífica, mas ele tinha inimigos — a começar por seu irmão. Se Emmett descobrisse que ele estava ali...

— Bella! — gritou ele, subindo a escada de três em três degraus e correndo até o quarto. Se algo acontecesse a ela, ele nunca se perdoaria por tê-la deixado ali.

Edward abriu a porta com tanta força que esta bateu na parede. À luz da lareira, que quase apagara, ele viu uma sombra se mexer na cama.

— Edward? — falou ela com voz sonolenta, sentando-se na cama. — Foi você quem gritou?

Ele ficou tão aliviado que quase caiu de joelhos. Sentou-se na beira da cama e abraçou-a. Olhou para seu lindo rosto, marcado pelo travesseiro, para seus cabelos revoltos, soltos sobre os ombros.

— O que foi? O que aconteceu?

Ele não respondeu. Simplesmente ficou abraçando-a. Fechou os olhos, sentiu o perfume de baunilha de seus cabelos, a maciez de seu corpo.

— Edward? — falou ela em voz abafada. Ele se afastou e segurou-a pelos ombros.

— Onde estão os guarda-costas? Por que você está sozinha?

— Ah... isso. — Ela deu uma risada. — Eles começaram a discutir sobre quem iria ver algum jogo importante na televisão do porão e quem iria me vigiar. Então, eu disse a eles que não precisava de vigias. Quer dizer, há muito tempo eu durmo sozinha: minha vida inteira. — Ela corou. — Quer dizer, até recentemente. Você não está zangado, está? — ela perguntou, ansiosa. — Prometi a eles que você não ficaria.

— Vou despedir todos eles — falou ele com convicção, abraçando-a com força e dando-lhe um beijo que ele desejava que nunca acabasse, mas que temia ser o último.

Desta vez, foi Bella quem o afastou.

— Você não fala sério. Não pode despedi-los. Eles tinham que me obedecer. Eu sou sua esposa.

— Claro que eles tinham que obedecer — resmungou ele.

— Ótimo — ela suspirou, encostando o rosto no peito dele, mas logo se afastando, preocupada. — A ligação caiu quando eu estava falando com Rosalie. Ela estava zangada? Você negociou com Emmett? Quando posso vê-la?

Edward olhou para o rosto confiante de Bella e ficou com o coração partido.

— Ela está a salvo e feliz. Você vai vê-la dentro de três dias. Mas há algo que eu preciso lhe dizer.

— Eu tenho algo a lhe dizer primeiro — falou ela num tom decidido.

— Não...

Ela o impediu de falar e olhou-o nos olhos. Disse as cinco palavras que ele nunca desejara ouvir de uma mulher.

— Eu estou apaixonada por você.

Edward arregalou os olhos, perdeu a respiração e recuou.

— O que você disse?

Bella olhou para ele com um olhar luminoso e um sorriso trêmulo.

— Eu amo você, Edward.

— Mas... você não pode... — Ele tremia todo. — Você não me ama.

— Amo. — Os olhos dela brilhavam como o sol, como o Natal, como tudo que ele sempre sonhara. — Percebi ontem à noite quando você me abraçou. Eu precisava lhe dizer, antes de perder a coragem. Porque, mesmo que você seja rude comigo, mesmo que me afaste, que se divorcie de mim e que eu nunca mais o veja, eu amo você.

Edward levantou e cambaleou ao se afastar.

— Você está enganada. Pode se confundir sexo com amor, principalmente na primeira vez, quando não se tem experiência para saber a diferença...

Bella afastou as cobertas e levantou-se, vestida numa camisola de flanela.

— Eu sei a diferença. Você sabe?

Edward sentiu o coração pulsar rapidamente. Ele não queria pensar em como estar com Bella era diferente de tudo que já experimentara antes. Não podia.

— Você não entende que tipo de homem eu sou? Sou egoísta, implacável. Passei dez anos tentando destruir meu próprio irmão! Como pode me amar?

Ela se aproximou e pegou na mão dele.

— Porque amo.

Ele começou a tremer. Lá fora, o dia nascia. Era o primeiro dia do ano.

— Você deveria me odiar — sussurrou ele. — Quero que você me odeie.

Bella passou a mão no rosto dele.

— Você não precisa ter medo.

— Medo?

— De me amar — disse ela docemente. — Você quer me amar. Acho que já me ama, mas tem medo de que eu o magoe ou o deixe. O que o impede de perceber que não há nada a temer? Nunca amei ninguém, porém, de uma coisa eu sei: amo você... para sempre.

Os dois se fitaram na escuridão do quarto. O vento gélido sacudia as janelas. As últimas achas de lenha crepitavam na lareira.

— Pronto. Eu já disse. — As lágrimas brilhavam nos olhos dela quando sorriu. — O que você queria me dizer?

De repente, Edward teve certeza de que não poderia dizer a verdade a Bella. Porque ele a queria em sua vida. Não. Era mais que apenas querer. Não suportaria deixá-la ir embora.

Ele sentiu um nó na garganta. Ainda que mentisse agora, não conseguiria evitar que a esposa soubesse a verdade. Em três dias, quando a levasse para Marrocos, ela descobriria o que ele havia feito. Que a mantivera prisioneira durante todo aquele tempo. Ela não iria perdoá-lo.

A não ser...

Haveria uma maneira de mantê-la como esposa? De mantê-la em sua cama, com aquele amor inocente e apaixonado ainda brilhando em seus olhos? Ele passou a mão nos cabelos de Bella.

— O que eu queria dizer é... que senti falta de você.

Bella suspirou de satisfação, fechou os olhos e pressionou o rosto contra o peito dele, com uma expressão reverente. Edward também fechou os olhos para não encarar a própria fraqueza. E ao amanhecer gelado da Rússia, na página em branco de um novo ano, ele lhe deu um beijo proibido. E outro... Até os dois se confundirem e ele se perder.

Bella ficara magoada e entristecida quando ele saíra vestido de smoking para ir à festa de Ano-Novo. Subitamente, no entanto, lhe ocorrera uma ideia que a deixara perplexa.

Seu marido, com toda a riqueza e poder, estava completamente sozinho. Ela não conseguia imaginar o que era não ter família, a não ser um único irmão como seu inimigo. Sabia que, apesar da sua maneira arrogante, Rosalie a amava profundamente. As duas irmãs sempre se apoiavam. Quem dava apoio a Edward?

Ninguém.

Quem o amava nesse mundo solitário e cruel?

Ninguém.

Percebendo isso, seu coração magoado parara de doer. Ela enxugara as lágrimas. Edward não tinha ninguém que acreditasse nele e em quem pudesse confiar. Não admirava que tivesse dedicado a vida a negócios que não tinham sido seu sonho, a ganhar um dinheiro do qual não precisava e, acima de tudo, a destruir seu único laço familiar: seu irmão. Não admirava que sua bússola moral estivesse desnorteada. E que, depois de terem passado a noite juntos e Bella lhe ter dado seu coração, ele não soubesse como reagir.

Edward nunca tinha sido amado como ela poderia amá-lo.

Ele esperava que a esposa deixasse de gostar dele se fizesse algo de errado. Ele não sabia com que tipo de mulher estava lidando. Bella fora ignorada e rejeitada a vida inteira, mas nunca deixara de acreditar no melhor a respeito das pessoas e de lhes dar o que podia. Sabia que Edward tinha uma parte sombria, porém, enquanto fosse honesto, honrado e verdadeiro, ela não se importaria. Todos têm defeitos. Ela também tinha. Isso não a impediria de amá-lo da única maneira que sabia.

Incondicionalmente.

Esse pensamento a acalmara. Dispensara os guarda-costas que discutiam, fora para a cozinha e fizera um chá. Depois de falar rapidamente com a irmã, que ficara chocada ao saber que ela se casara com Edward, escovara os dentes, vestira a camisola e fora para a cama. Ensaiara o que iria dizer ao marido quando ele voltasse e esperara.

Então, adormecera. Mas não fazia diferença. Não usara uma palavra do discurso que ensaiara. Bastara ver o rosto sombrio de Edward, seus ombros tensos, e ela falara com o coração.

Assim que o beijo acabou, Bella olhou para ele, que tinha um brilho sofredor, torturado nos olhos verdes. No entanto, ela sentia e sabia que ele gostava dela. Olhando para o marido, ela não estremecia mais de medo. Sentia apenas a profunda certeza de que seu amor por ele fazia sentido.

Desta vez, era Edward quem tremia, como se as palavras de amor que ela dissera o tivessem atingido como um soco. Bella tentou imaginar como tinha sido a vida dele durante os últimos dez anos: sozinho e desprezado, sem nunca saber o que era ser protegido e acolhido por outra alma humana.

A partir de agora e pelo resto da vida, ele iria saber. Ela iria acolhê-lo e protegê-lo

Bella puxou o casaco de Edward, tirou-lhe o paletó do smoking e o fez sentar na cama. Abaixou-se e desamarrou-lhe os sapatos de couro italiano e a gravata.

— O que está fazendo? — Ele a segurou pelo pulso.

Ela suspirou por entre as lágrimas e sorriu.

— Eu vou lhe mostrar.

Ele arregalou os olhos e a soltou.

Bella o despiu, tirando-lhe uma peça de roupa de cada vez. Empurrou-o sobre a cama e tirou a camisola. Por um instante, ela estremeceu de frio enquanto se olhavam. E então ela puxou as cobertas por cima dos dois.

Debaixo das cobertas, estavam num mundo só deles. Ela o abraçou, tentando aquecê-lo. Beijou-lhe a testa, o rosto, e, subitamente, a temperatura deixou de ser um problema. Ela se sentia ferver, com a pele nua colada à de Edward. Bella o beijou e ele soltou um gemido rouco. Pegou-a pelo rosto e beijou-a possessivamente, quase com violência, fazendo com que ela rolasse sobre a cama e ficasse debaixo dele. Beijou-a no pescoço e acariciou sua pele de seda, como se quisesse explorar cada pedacinho daquele corpo.

Bella se sentiu enlouquecer de desejo. Se ele não podia dizer as três palavras que ela ansiava por ouvir, precisava sentir o amor que o marido sentia por ela.

— Me possua. Agora — sussurrou ela.

Ele inalou profundamente, olhou-a nos olhos, agarrou-a pelos quadris e possuiu-a com uma ânsia quase incontrolável. Bella perdeu o fôlego e agarrou-o pelos ombros. Edward a abraçou com força, e ela sentiu aumentar o calor de sua respiração contra a pele enquanto ele diminuía o ritmo e ia cada vez mais fundo dentro de seu corpo. Ela gritou e começou a estremecer ao vê-lo estremecer também dentro dela.

Depois, quando sentiu os braços dele em volta dela, Bella deixou as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto. Ela o amava muito. E, quando Edward a procurou um pouco depois, para demonstrar novamente seu amor, ela percebeu que os contos de fada eram verdadeiros. Tinham que ser. Porque, ainda que não pudesse dizer as palavras, ele a amava: era o que seu corpo provava.

Eles estavam apaixonados. Não estavam? Isso queria dizer que tudo daria certo. Que eles ficariam juntos para sempre.

Não ficariam?

Dois dias depois, no escritório rústico da casa de campo, Edward ligava para Rosalie, com mãos trêmulas. Quando a irmã de Bella não atendeu, ele trincou os dentes e discou um número que não discava havia dez anos. Um número que sabia de cor.

Ele esperara até o último instante para fazer a ligação. Durante três dias, tentara encontrar um jeito de manter Bella e de alcançar sua vingança. Mas Rosalie esperava trocar a irmã pelo contrato assinado. Não havia solução. Só havia uma escolha.

Uma tremenda escolha. Edward já mandara seus seguranças e a bagagem para o aeroporto particular, onde o jato os esperava para levá-los a Marrakech, contudo, havia cinco minutos, vendo Bella fazer um boneco na neve, com os olhos brilhando, ele subitamente tivera a resposta. Queria ficar com ela, mais do que qualquer outra coisa. A solução era óbvia.

Desistiria de sua vingança. Levaria Bella para um lugar onde Rosalie e Emmett não pudessem encontrá-la.

Ele respirou quando Emmett atendeu.

— Sou eu — resmungou ele.

— Edward — respondeu seu irmão em voz baixa. — Já era hora.

Emmett não parecia surpreso. Estranho. E era ainda mais estranho que, depois de dez anos de silêncio, o tempo parecesse não ter passado para os dois. Ele parecia ser exatamente o mesmo.

— Devo lhe dizer que tentei fazer uma chantagem com Rosalie — falou Edward bruscamente. — Para que ela o fizesse assinar um documento, passando sua empresa para mim.

— Ela já me disse — respondeu Emmett. — Seu plano de nos colocar um contra o outro não deu certo.

— Você já sabia? O que pretende fazer?

— Estou disposto a fazer a troca.

Edward conteve a respiração.

— Você está disposto a desistir de sua empresa de um bilhão de dólares? Por uma mulher que já mentiu para você? — Edward endureceu o queixo. Emmett deveria realmente amar Rosalie. — Que pena. Mudei de ideia. Não pretendo me divorciar de Bella por nenhum preço. Pode ficar com a sua empresa estúpida. Na verdade... Não há motivo para nos falarmos mais. Nunca mais.

— Não seja tolo, Edward — falou Emmett irritado. — Você ainda pode...

Edward se virou ao perceber que Bella voltava do jardim. Desligou e guardou o celular no bolso.

— Por que você correu daquele jeito? — Ela estava coberta de neve e ria. — Ainda não acabamos. O pobre boneco só tem um olho. — Ela sacudiu a neve do casaco. Seus olhos brilhavam como centenas de dias ensolarados e o som de sua risada soava como música. — Ah! — Ela suspirou. — Senti falta do inverno!

Edward nunca vira nada nem ninguém tão lindo. Enquanto ele olhava para ela, seu coração se retorcia de ternura.

E percebeu que a amava.

Naquele momento, ele soube que nunca deixaria que alguém o afastasse de Bella. Por nenhum preço.

— Preciso lhe contar uma coisa — falou ele amavelmente, tirando o casaco de Bella. — É importante.

Ela olhou para Edward com um sorriso malicioso.

— Hum... conhecendo você... — Ela fingiu estar pensativa. Ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Isso por acaso envolve uma cama?

— Você me conhece bem. — Ele deu um sorriso malicioso. — Mas não. — Ele ficou muito sério e limpou a neve que cobria o rosto de Bella. Observando-lhe os olhos, via a eternidade naquelas profundezas cor de caramelo. Ele sussurrou as palavras que saiam de seu coração. — Amo você, Bella.

Ela abriu a boca, admirada. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela soltou um soluço.

— Você me ama?

Ele a pegou pelo rosto.

— Você ficará comigo e será minha esposa? — Ele deu um sorriso confiante, embora suas mãos tremessem. — Não apenas agora, mas para sempre?

— Para sempre — murmurou ela, deixando escorrer uma lágrima. — Sim. — Ela o abraçou pelo pescoço.

— Ah, sim!

Ele se afastou um pouco e olhou para ela.

— Há apenas uma condição. Se você for minha esposa... Nunca mais deverá ver Rosalie.

— O quê? — Ela enxugou os olhos e deu uma risada desagradável. — Do que você está falando?

— Vi sua irmã com meu irmão no baile. Os dois riam e se beijavam. Eles estão juntos. Você precisa escolher. Eles... — Edward afastou um cacho de cabelos do rosto de Bella. — Ou eu.

Bella começou a piscar rapidamente.

— Se conversássemos, todos juntos, talvez pudéssemos...

— Não — interrompeu ele.

Bella engoliu em seco e sussurrou.

— Você não pode me pedir isso.

— Preciso. — Ele a abraçou e enfiou as mãos em seus cabelos castanhos. Beijou-lhe a têmpora. O rosto, os lábios. — Escolha-me, Bella — sussurrou ele. — Fique comigo. — Ela tremia em seus braços. Sabendo que lhe pedira o maior sacrifício de sua vida, Edward resolveu convencê-la do único jeito que podia. Beijou-a com todo o coração, sem reservas, com amor e paixão, até que ele mesmo se sentiu atordoado. — Deixe- me lhe mostrar o mundo. Cada dia será mais excitante que o outro. Escolha-me.

Os braços de Bella se agitavam em torno de seu pescoço.

— Eu não posso...

Ele a beijou de novo. Com um soluço, Bella se afastou e derramou uma lágrima.

— Eu amo vocês dois. — Ela respirou profundamente, estremeceu e sussurrou: — Mas, se eu tiver que escolher, escolho você.

O coração de Edward parou dentro do peito.

Bella o escolhera.

Ele lhe fizera um pedido egoísta. Egoísta? Imperdoável. E aquela mulher incrível o escolhera. Acima de tudo e de todos que ela amava. Ele sentiu um nó na garganta.

— Obrigado, Bella. Prometo honrar seu sacrifício. Pelo resto de nossas vidas...

A porta da entrada bateu contra a parede. Bella se voltou.

— Rosalie!

Edward também se voltou, como se estivesse em câmera lenta. Emmett e Rosalie estavam parados na porta.

— Bella! — A loura magra correu para abraçar a irmã. — Você está bem?

— Claro que estou bem — garantiu Bella. — Era você quem estava com problemas. — Ela tocou o ombro da irmã, como se quisesse ter certeza de que estava ali. — Você está bem? — Ela se virou para Emmett. — Ele não a maltratou?

— Emmett? — Rosalie ficou espantada. — Não. Nunca.

— O que estão fazendo aqui?

— Viemos salvá-la.

— Me salvar? — Bella ficou espantada e sorriu para Edward. — Ah, você está se referindo a meu casamento. Eu sabia que você ficaria aborrecida por eu me casar com Edward, mas não precisa se preocupar. Começou como um acordo de negócios, mas agora estamos apaixonados e...

Ela se calou ao ver a cara de todos. Emmett cruzou os braços e olhou para Edward, que pareceu ficar desconcertado.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou Bella, intrigada.

Edward contraiu o rosto. Estivera tão perto de levá-la para longe, para sempre. Agora, só lhe restava contar a verdade, antes que ela soubesse por outros.

— Há algo que eu preciso lhe contar.

— Prossiga — falou Bella, incerta.

Ele tentou encontrar uma maneira de fazê-la entender e perdoar.

— Foi... Pensei que tinha sido o destino... Quando você caiu em meu colo... — Ele se calou.

— Edward me ameaçou, na noite de Ano-Novo — declarou Rosalie. — Se eu não convencesse Emmett a abrir mão de sua empresa, nunca mais veria você! Eu precisava trazer o contrato assinado até meia-noite de hoje, ou Edward iria fazer com que você desaparecesse no deserto e fizesse parte de seu harém.

Bella ficou muito pálida e se voltou para o marido.

— Não, não é verdade — sussurrou ela. — Diga que não é verdade, que foi um mal-entendido. Diga!

Edward estava tão tenso que seu corpo doía.

— Eu pretendia explicar tudo quando voltei da festa de Ano-Novo. Você estava comigo, Emmett estava com Rosalie. Seria tolice não me aproveitar da situação. — Ele se calou e precisou se forçar a continuar. — Fui eu que fiz com que vocês fossem contratadas para trabalhar no Havaí.

— Você?

— Eu esperava convencê-la a se casar comigo e esperava que Emmett encontrasse Rosalie.

— Você quer dizer que esperava que eu fizesse uma cena — disse Rosalie.

— Você fez — murmurou Emmett, sorrindo maliciosamente.

— Aqui não é hora nem lugar — disse Rosalie, corando.

Bella não desgrudara os olhos de Edward.

— Foi por isso que você me levou para Marrocos? Não foi para me salvar, mas para me usar como refém? Para chantagear minha irmã?

Edward sentiu o coração apertar.

— Bella... Se você me deixasse explicar...

Ela esperou, com um brilho esperançoso nos olhos. Como se ele pudesse dizer algo que não o mostrasse como um monstro.

— Fiz uma coisa horrível. Mas, há uma hora, telefonei para eles e disse que estava tudo cancelado. Eu disse a Emmett que podia ficar com a empresa. Tudo o que eu queria era você. — Angustiado, ele a pegou pelas mãos. — Isso não significa nada? — ele perguntou gentilmente. — Eu desisti da chantagem. Por você.

Os olhos dela brilharam e, por um segundo, ele pensou que tudo ficaria bem. O rosto dela, no entanto, logo se fechou.

— Você pretendia me separar da minha irmã para sempre, em vez de confessar que tentou chantageá-la. Ia me forçar a abrir mão de sua amizade, de seu carinho, pelo resto da vida, em vez de me contar que me usara para ameaçá-la.

— Eu estava com medo... — As palavras morreram na garganta de Edward. Bella tentou soltar as mãos, mas ele as segurou. — Eu tinha medo de que você não entendesse. Não queria correr o risco de que você não me perdoasse...

Bella puxou as mãos.

— Se você tivesse confessado tudo há uma hora, acho que o teria perdoado — sussurrou ela. — Mas isso... Não. Você exigiu que eu fizesse uma escolha terrível, desnecessária, sabendo o quanto iria me custar!

— Desculpe — falou ele em voz baixa.

— Você nunca me amou — disse ela. — Não se conseguiu fazer isso.

Desesperado, Edward tentou se aproximar.

— Era a única maneira de mantê-la comigo!

Bella se encolheu e fechou os olhos.

— Sempre me perguntei por que um homem como você se interessaria por alguém como eu. Agora, eu sei. — Ela começou a chorar. — Eu era apenas um meio. Alguém com quem se casar para recuperar a propriedade no Alaska e trocar pela empresa de seu irmão. E para manter, de acordo com seus caprichos. Sua amante, sua escrava sexual?

— Minha esposa!

— Você nunca pensou em mim. Em como eu me sentia. Ou não pensou, ou não se importou.

— Não é verdade! — Ele respirou profundamente. — Sim, tentei usá-la para me vingar de meu irmão. Mas tudo mudou, Bella, quando me apaixonei por você.

Ela olhou para ele, soluçando, e abraçou-se a Rosalie.

— Por favor — sussurrou Edward. — Não significa nada que eu tenha desistido do que eu mais queria, da empresa que deveria ser minha?

— Você não precisa desistir. — Emmett se adiantou, muito sério, e tirou um papel do bolso. — Aqui está.

Edward pegou o papel e conteve a respiração.

— É o contrato que entreguei para Rosalie. — Ele parecia estar chocado. — Ele transfere todas as suas ações da Cullen's Mineração para meu nome. Você o assinou.

— Vamos acabar com isso — disse Emmett. — Cometi um erro ao afastá-lo da empresa há dez anos. Eu estava zangado, humilhado. Meu orgulho exigia vingança. A culpa foi toda minha. Portanto, estou devolvendo o que lhe devo, com juros. Fique com tudo. Vamos acabar com esta guerra.

— Você está me dando tudo? — perguntou Edward em voz rouca. — Sem mais nem menos?

— Sem mais nem menos.

— O trabalho de uma vida... Você está se desfazendo dele?

Emmett franziu a testa.

— Eu o estou trocando pela felicidade da mulher que amo e que logo será minha esposa. — Os olhos de Emmett se encheram de remorso. — E para corrigir um erro que cometi contra o irmão que sempre amei, mas que, às vezes, tratei muito mal... Eu deveria ter esperado por você... Quando íamos à escola, caminhando na neve. — Ele olhou para trás e suspirou. — Eu deveria tê-lo ouvido quando você disse que Rosalie Swan era uma mulher maldosa em quem não se podia confiar...

— Ei! — protestou Rosalie, atrás dele. Emmett olhou para ela e deu um sorriso sensual.

— Você sabe que era maldosa. Não tente negar. — Ele se voltou para Edward. — Cometi um erro ao cortá-lo da minha vida — ele falou com humildade. — Perdoe-me, irmão.

A cabeça de Edward estava girando. Ele se agarrou ao contrato como se fosse um salva-vidas.

— Você não pode estar falando sério. Você dedicou a vida à empresa. Como pode simplesmente desistir dela? Como pode me deixar vencer?

— Pelo mesmo motivo que, há uma hora, você desistiu dela. — Emmett deu um sorriso. — Conquistei um tesouro maior que qualquer empresa. A vida que eu sempre quis, com a mulher que sempre amei. Você nos reuniu no Havaí. Preciso lhe agradecer por isso.

— Eu estava tentando prejudicá-lo — disse Edward.

— Você me fez o maior favor da vida. Agora, está tirando a empresa de minhas mãos. Estou partindo para Honolulu. Acabo de comprar o resort Hale Ka'nani para Rose.

— Você fez o quê? — gritou Rosalie.

— Ah, Rose! — exclamou Bella, agarrando a mão da irmã. — Exatamente como você sempre sonhou!

— Eu sonhava com uma pequena pousada à beira-mar. — Ela sorriu para Emmett. — Não esperava que você me desse um hotel de milhões de dólares como presente de aniversário!

— Era mais fácil que lhe dar alguma joia — disse Emmett. Ela riu.

Edward sentia um nó na garganta ao olhar para o contrato. Agora possuía a empresa que tanto desejara. Logo teria as terras de Bella, no Alaska. Conseguira até que seu irmão pedisse desculpas. Vencera.

De repente, porém, não se sentia um vencedor. Ele olhou para a única coisa que lhe importava na vida.

— Você me perdoa, Bella? — sussurrou ele. — Pode me perdoar?

Ela olhou para ele, com o rosto coberto de lágrimas. Ele sentiu o coração ficar pesado e tentou sorrir.

— Faz parte dos votos de casamento, não faz? Você precisa me perdoar. Para o melhor e para o pior. Não podemos concordar que você é o melhor, e eu, o pior...

Bella ergueu a mão, interrompendo-o. Desesperado, Edward esperou pela sentença. Ela nunca estivera tão linda como naquele momento em que ele sabia que merecia que o deixasse.

— Eu estava disposta a abrir mão de tudo. — Ela parecia estar em transe. — De tudo. Como posso ter sido tão tola? Eu estava disposta a desistir de tudo por você: minha família, minha casa, minha vida, tudo que faz com que eu seja eu. Por uma ilusão romântica! Por nada!

— Não é uma ilusão, Bella...

— Basta! — O rosto dela endureceu. — Foi tudo um sonho. Eu sabia que você era implacável e egoísta, mas não sabia que também era um mentiroso mais impiedoso do que eu poderia imaginar!

— Sinto muito — sussurrou ele. — Se você me...

— Não! — interrompeu ela com a mesma frieza com que ele a tratara tantas vezes. — Assim que minhas terras forem transferidas para seu nome, eu só quero uma coisa de você.

— Qualquer coisa... — ele disse, desesperado.

Bella ergueu o queixo e havia um brilho gélido em seus olhos. Edward percebeu o que havia feito com ela, com sua alma. Ele podia ver em seus olhos cobertos de sombras, como uma floresta coberta pelo gelo.

— Quero o divórcio.

**Que capítulo em?! Bem grande em consideração aos outros! E bem intenso! Coitado do Edward! Enfim descobriu que a vingança não leva a lugar nenhum, e o que ele tinha de mais precioso perdeu! Triste! Então comentem meninas só falta mais um capítulo e o epílogo! Bjim!!!**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Oiiiii! Volteiii!!! Sério estou morrendo de vergonha depois de quase duas semanas eu voltei a publicar as adaptações! Sei que não é desculpa mas eu comecei a trabalhar durante a semana e no final de semana era dia de arrumar a minha casa então no final do dia estava cansada e sem vontade de fazer nada, mas hoje resolvi pelos menos publicar este capítulo e o epílogo! Sim, eu vou postar dois capítulos de uma vez, para vcs me perdoarem pelo atraso!rsrs Aproveitem ! Boa Leitura!!!**

**Capítulo 10**

Quase um mês depois, Bella presenciava o casamento da irmã com Emmett, numa cerimônia celebrada ao crepúsculo, em uma praia do Havaí.

Ao vê-los tão felizes, fazendo os votos, ela sentira um nó na garganta. O sol se punha no horizonte e as ondas quebravam na areia. Rosalie usava um longo vestido branco, e Emmett uma comprida camisa branca e calças cáqui. Os dois usavam leis de flores coloridas. Enquanto os recém-casados se beijavam e os convidados aplaudiam, Bella sentiu o coração se apertar e disse a si mesma que chorava de felicidade, por Rose ter finalmente encontrado o amor.

Bella entrara com o pedido de divórcio no dia anterior, depois que o advogado lhe telefonara, dizendo que suas terras já estavam em nome de Edward.

Ela não tivera escolha. Entregara a Edward toda a sua fé e confiança, e ele egoisticamente lhe pedira para fazer um sacrifício que a teria destruído. Um sacrifício que ela não precisaria fazer se ele tivesse sido honesto com ela!

Estava com o coração despedaçado. Amava-o tanto! Ainda o amava.

Nunca esqueceria o dia frio na Rússia, quando ele lhe dissera que a amava. Ela achara que iria morrer de felicidade. Agora, suas lágrimas caíam sobre o buquê de flores que, como dama de honra, segurava.

Edward não sabia o significado da palavra amor. Nunca a amara. Todo o tempo que ela passara adorando-o, tendo esperanças de mudá-lo, fora uma piada. Sentia-se tola.

Bella pestanejou e viu o cachorrinho branco de Rosalie passar entre os noivos e correr alegremente pela praia. Ela se comportara exatamente como um cachorrinho que adorava Edward e o esperava na porta. Ele conseguira o que queria: a empresa e as desculpas do irmão. Para ele, ela fora apenas um passatempo.

"Tudo mudou, Bella. Quando eu me apaixonei por você."

Bella fechou os olhos. Não. Não acreditava nele. Edward era apenas um homem que não sabia perder. Quisera ficar com ela, mas não o bastante para ir atrás dela, no Havaí. Ele a deixara ir embora e nunca mais a procurara. Se a amasse, teria tentado lutar pela esposa...

Deveria dizer a ele?

Bella estremeceu. Na beira da praia, cercada por amigos e pelo marido, Rosalie olhou para a irmã, preocupada. Bella endireitou os ombros e sorriu encorajadoramente. Não podia deixar que Rose soubesse. Ainda não.

Ela suspirou. O grupo começava a voltar para o Hale Ka'nani, onde seria a recepção.

Rosalie trabalhava 16 horas por dia, administrando o resort e adorando cada minuto. Seu primeiro ato fora dobrar os salários dos empregados. O segundo, despedir os agentes de venda que superfaturavam as contas. O ânimo dos funcionários atingira as estrelas desde que o reinado tirânico do odiado James Hudson terminara.

O futuro das duas irmãs era mais promissor do que Bella imaginara. Graças a Emmett, não haveria mais credores perigosos exigindo o pagamento das dívidas de seu pai. Sem ter a empresa para administrar, Emmett se autoproclamara aposentado aos 35 anos, mas Rosalie desconfiava de que ele sentia falta do trabalho, "não pelo dinheiro, mas pela diversão".

Diversão? Quem era ela para julgar a felicidade alheia? A felicidade está onde está o coração. Bella não reconhecia a própria vida. Saíra de Honolulu como uma pobre camareira desesperada, e agora começara a estudar na Universidade do Havaí. Em vez de dormir num dormitório, tinha sua própria casa na praia, perto da de Rosalie, no Hale Kanani. Finalmente, tirara a carteira de motorista e comprara um pequeno conversível vermelho, de dois lugares. Contudo, precisaria devolvê-lo e trocá-lo por algo que tivesse lugar para mais um passageiro no banco de trás.

Bella passou a mão na barriga. Enquanto Emmett e Rosalie cortavam o bolo de casamento, no bar aberto do hotel, ela ainda não conseguia acreditar. Como pudera engravidar? Corou. Sabia, mas nunca esperara que acontecesse.

Grávida. De um filho de Edward.

Ela começava a se acostumar com a ideia. Talvez Edward não a amasse e ela nunca se recuperasse, mas aquele homem lhe dera o presente mais precioso do mundo: um filho.

Ninguém sabia. Bella temia o que Rosalie teria a dizer. Aos 22 anos, era jovem demais para ser mãe. As outras garotas de sua idade só precisavam se preocupar com festas e provas de matemática.

Mas, graças a Edward, ela não precisava se preocupar com dinheiro. Antes mesmo de Bella chegar ao Havaí, ele depositara em sua conta uma quantia que ela nem conseguia calcular.

— Bella? Está tudo bem? — Rosalie se aproximou e perguntou, preocupada.

— Você está muito bonita. Estou muito feliz por você — murmurou Bella.

— Deixe de enrolar. Qual é o problema?

A irmã parecia enxergá-la por dentro. Bella sorriu.

— É o dia de seu casamento. Podemos conversar depois.

— Podemos conversar agora. Tem a ver com Edward? Ele tentou falar com você?

— Falar comigo? — Bella deu uma risada áspera. — Não.

Rosalie pegou-a pela mão e puxou-a para um caramanchão isolado, perto do penhasco.

— Você está melhor sem ele. Há muitos peixes no mar. Você vai encontrar alguém que a aprecie e que...

— Eu sei — falou Bella depressa, querendo acabar com a conversa.

— Então, o que foi?

— Vamos conversar depois de sua lua de mel.

— Lua de mel? — Rosalie riu. — Eu estou vivendo no Havaí, no meu emprego ideal, com o homem que amo! Estarei em lua de mel pelo resto da vida!

— Fico feliz por você — repetiu Bella. Procurando esconder as lágrimas, fitou a grama úmida. — Depois de passar anos cuidando de mim, você merece uma vida de amor e de alegria.

— Ei! — Rosalie levantou o rosto dela. — Você também. Mas não posso ser feliz sem saber o que está acontecendo.

— Você sempre cuidou de mim.

— Sempre. Então, você pode me dizer o que está acontecendo.

— Eu... eu estou grávida — sussurrou Bella.

— Grávida? Tem certeza? — perguntou Rosalie, surpresa. Bella concordou. Rosalie logo recuperou o controle.

— O filho é de Edward. — Foi uma afirmativa, não uma pergunta.

— Ele não sabe. — Bella desviou o olhar. — Não sei se devo contar a ele.

— Você vai ficar com o bebê?

— Claro que vou!

— Você poderia colocá-lo para adoção...

— Não vou me desfazer do meu bebê!

— Você ainda é muito jovem — falou Rosalie, comovida. — Não tem ideia de como é difícil, no que está se metendo...

— Eu sei. Você só tinha 6 anos quando mamãe morreu, e 18 quando perdemos papai. Durante todos esses anos de trabalho duro, você cuidou de mim...

— E adorei cada minuto. — Rosalie viu que Bella olhava para ela com ceticismo. — Está bem. Nem todos os segundos. Às vezes, eu ficava apavorada por você.

— Porque eu estava sempre me metendo em confusões.

— Você? — Rosalie se admirou. — Eu estava com medo de falhar. Com medo de não ser a mãe respeitável, honesta e cuidadosa que você merecia.

Algo se dissolveu no coração de Bella.

— Era por isso que você não me soltava? Pensei que eu fosse um peso, forçando-a a passar dez anos cuidando de mim.

— Eu era a irmã mais sortuda do mundo por ter alguém doce como você para cuidar. — Rosalie respirou profundamente. — Mas você não sabe o que é criar uma criança, preocupar-se com ela o tempo todo, rezar para que seus erros não magoem a criatura inocente e doce que você ama tanto.

— Você tinha medo de cometer um erro? — perguntou Bella, surpresa, batendo no ombro da irmã. — Você me deu uma infância maravilhosa, que nunca vou esquecer. — Bella mordeu o lábio e se forçou a dizer o que não tivera coragem de dizer antes. — Mas agora sou adulta. Você não precisa mais ser minha mãe. Só minha irmã. Minha amiga. A tia do meu bebê.

Rosalie olhou para ela e, de repente, explodiu em lágrimas, abraçando-a.

— Você será uma mãe maravilhosa. — Ela soluçou, enxugando os olhos. — É a pessoa mais corajosa que eu conheço. Sempre foi ousada. Nunca teve medo de nada.

— Eu? — perguntou Bella.

Rosalie deu uma gargalhada e sorriu por entre as lágrimas.

— As coisas que você aprontava! Snowboard no Alaska: enquanto eu avaliava os riscos e a segurança, você passava voando por mim. É assim que você ama. Você ainda o ama, não é?

Bella concordou silenciosamente.

— Você vai contar a ele sobre o bebê?

— Deveria?

Rosalie sacudiu a cabeça.

— Isso é algo que só você pode decidir. — Ela fez uma pausa. — Você tem razão. Você é uma mulher adulta.

Bella abraçou a irmã, afastou-se e enxugou as lágrimas.

— Eu o amo, mas ele não me ama. Sei que ele nunca irá me procurar. Nunca mais vou vê-lo.

— Isso eu não sei — disse Rosalie, olhando por cima do ombro de Bella.

Bella estremeceu e se voltou. E viu Edward parado do lado de fora do caramanchão.

Edward estava sentindo o coração pulsar na garganta. Viu-a arregalar os olhos, como se pensasse estar sonhando, e morder o lábio. Usava um vestido cor-de-rosa, e os cabelos castanhos caíam em ondas sobre os ombros.

Tão linda! Só de olhar para seu rosto, de respirar o mesmo ar, de estar tão perto que podia tocá-la, ele se sentia vivo pela primeira vez desde que ela o deixara. Principalmente, porque ele notou que a esposa ainda usava o anel de casamento.

Edward passou o dedo na aliança que estava em seu dedo. Nunca a tirara: ela se tornara parte dele. Como Bella.

Quando Edward chegara à festa, procurara por ela imediatamente. Mas vira apenas o irmão, perto do bar. Tomara coragem para se aproximar e bater em seu ombro. Ainda rindo com os amigos, Emmett se voltara e seu sorriso desaparecera.

— Edward — murmurou ele. — Eu não esperava vê-lo.

— Então, não deveria ter me mandado um convite.

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Eu...

— Tudo bem. Sei o que você quis dizer. Há algumas horas eu também não sabia que viria. — Edward tirara o contrato do bolso e o enfiara na mão do irmão. — Não posso ficar com isso. Não quero.

— Por que não? — perguntou Emmett admirado.

— A verdade é que nunca pensei em tirar sua empresa.

— Mas sempre deu essa impressão.

Edward deu uma risada.

— Admito. Talvez eu quisesse. Mas o que eu mais desejava era ter meu irmão de volta. — Ele ergueu os olhos, emocionado. — Senti sua falta. Eu não quero administrar a empresa. Mas... — Ele hesitou. — Uma fusão... Poderíamos administrar a Cullen's Mineração e a Cruzeiro do Sul juntos, como sócios.

— Sócios?

— Temos a segunda maior mineradora do mundo. Com as concessões que você tem no hemisfério norte e eu tenho no sul, poderíamos dominar o mercado. Juntos.

Emmett piscou, atordoado.

— Você me daria uma segunda chance? Você me confiaria sua empresa? Depois de eu tê-lo traído?

Edward deu um sorriso largo.

— Sim.

— Por quê?

— Porque somos irmãos. Não mais aquele negócio de irmão mais velho e mais novo. Agora, seremos iguais. O que me diz? — Ele estendeu a mão, ansioso. — Seremos sócios? Você voltará a ser meu irmão?

Emmett olhou para ele por longo tempo e, por fim, empurrou sua mão e o abraçou.

— Senti falta de você. O que eu digo? Claro que sim. Para tudo.

Quando se separaram, os dois haviam se virado de costas.

— Areia nos olhos — murmurou Edward, enxugando as lágrimas.

— Vento idiota. Espalhando areia. — Emmett secou os olhos, pigarreou e sorriu. — A partir de agora, seremos iguais. Totalmente.

— Já era tempo de você admitir — resmungou Edward.

— A propósito, você chegou em boa hora para me salvar. Não tenho ideia de como administrar um hotel. — Emmett riu. — Isso evitará que minha esposa tenha o trabalho de me demitir.

Edward riu.

— Ela vai sentir sua falta quando você começar a viajar para a Rússia, quase que diariamente.

Os dois conversaram por alguns minutos, e Edward suspirou.

— Sinto muito ter perdido seu casamento.

— Eu também. Mas tê-lo de volta é o melhor presente de casamento que eu poderia ter recebido. — Ele sorriu e ergueu a sobrancelha. — Apesar de desconfiar que você não veio apenas pelo bolo ou para tratar de negócios.

— Tem razão — disse Edward. — Onde está ela, Volodya?

Ao ser chamado daquele jeito, os olhos de Emmett começaram a arder novamente.

— Desculpe. Areia novamente. — Ele apontou um dos lados do penhasco. — Ali. Conversando com minha mulher...

Edward olhou para o caramanchão iluminado e viu Bella, mas, antes de ir encontrá-la, ele se voltou para o irmão.

— Fico feliz por voltarmos a ser amigos.

— Amigos? Nós não somos amigos, cara. Somos irmãos.

Edward ficou emocionado de os dois voltarem a ser irmãos de verdade. Mas aquele não era o motivo pelo qual viajara quase 24 horas, de São Petersburgo até o Havaí.

Enquanto respirava fundo e olhava para o belo rosto de Bella, ele escutava as ondas baterem na praia, ao pé do penhasco; porém, o ruído não se comparava ao das batidas do seu coração.

— O que... o que faz aqui? — gaguejou Bella, e o doce som de sua voz pareceu reverberar no corpo dele.

— Meu irmão me convidou para o casamento.

— Chegou tarde — disse ela secamente.

— Eu sei. — Ele sabia desde que, do avião, vira o sol se pôr em Oahu. Mas as luzes de Honolulu brilhavam como diamantes, refletindo nas águas. Como mágica, porque Bella estava ali. — A questão é: cheguei tarde demais para você?

Rosalie olhou para os dois e pigarreou.

— Acho que ouvi meu marido me chamar. — Foi embora, com o vestido de noiva esvoaçando. Só por isso, Edward poderia perdoá-la por tudo. Bella se voltou e tentou ir atrás dela, mas ele a segurou pelo braço.

— Por favor, não vá.

— Por quê? O que teríamos para conversar?

— Emmett e eu fizemos as pazes. — Ele deu um sorriso sem jeito. — Resolvemos juntar nossas empresas e sermos sócios.

Bella ficou admirada.

— É mesmo?

— Esta manhã, estive no Alaska visitando a fazenda. Eu tinha tudo que sempre desejei, mas, de repente, percebi uma coisa.

— O quê? — sussurrou ela.

— Percebi que tudo que tinha de nada me serviria se eu não pudesse compartilhar com as pessoas que amo.

Bella o fitou com os olhos arregalados.

— Estou feliz por você e Emmett serem amigos novamente.

— Amigos, não — corrigiu ele, sorrindo. — Irmãos.

— Fico feliz — falou ela docemente, fitando o chão. — Mas isso nada tem a ver comigo. Não mais.

Edward percebeu que sua vida dependeria do que iria dizer.

— Ele não foi o motivo pelo qual eu voltei para Honolulu, Bella.

— Não foi?

Edward sacudiu a cabeça e olhou envergonhado para o terno amassado.

— Sabe que eu não troco de roupas há 24 horas? — Ele afrouxou a gravata e tirou-a. — Quando o advogado me disse que as terras no Alaska eram minhas, sai do escritório em São Petersburgo e peguei um avião. Só pensava em voltar para casa. Mas o que encontrei não passava de uma velha cabana arruinada, montes de neve e uma floresta silenciosa. Não era meu lar. — Ele olhou dentro dos olhos dela.

— Porque você não estava ali.

Bella nem sequer tentou disfarçar as lágrimas que lhe umedeciam os olhos. Edward enxugou-lhe uma lágrima, com mão trêmula.

— Você é o lar que tenho procurado durante toda a minha vida, Bella. Você é meu lar.

— Então, por que me deixou partir tão facilmente? — sussurrou ela.

Edward respirou profundamente e fechou os olhos.

— Depois que você partiu, tentei me convencer de que vencera. Em seguida, tentei me convencer de que você merecia um homem melhor que eu. E merece. Mas, hoje de manhã, no Alaska, percebi algo que mudava tudo.

— O quê? — Ela soluçou.

— Percebi que posso ser esse homem. — Ele pegou na mão dela e, quando Bella não a puxou, Edward se entusiasmou. — Posso ser o homem que vai cortar a grama ao longo de sua cerca branca. O homem que estará sempre a seu lado, adorando-a. Pelo resto da minha vida.

— Como posso acreditar em você? — Bella enxugou os olhos. — Nosso casamento foi baseado em uma mentira. Como posso lhe entregar meu coração novamente?

Edward olhou para ela e sacudiu a cabeça.

— Eu não sei. — Ele riu e passou a mão na cabeça. — Eu não poderia culpá-la se você me mandasse para o inferno. Aliás, pensei que fosse...

— Então, por que veio até aqui?

— Porque você precisa saber o que eu sinto — murmurou ele. — Eu precisava lhe dizer como você me fez mudar. Para sempre. Você me fez querer ser a pessoa íntegra e leal que eu já fui: o homem que nasci para ser.

Bella cobriu o rosto com as mãos e chorou.

Edward caiu de joelhos e abraçou-a pela cintura.

— Sinto muito se tentei separá-la de sua irmã, Bella. Eu fui egoísta e covarde. Pensei que não iria suportar perdê-la. — Ele percebeu que Bella enrijecia o corpo, mas que, depois, lhe tocava os cabelos. Era a carícia mais terna que já recebera. Edward olhou para ela com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. — Eu deveria ter pensado antes em você. Colocado você em primeiro lugar. Só quero que você seja feliz. Não importa que seja comigo ou... não.

— Cale-se. — Ela colocou o dedo sobre os lábios dele. — Descobri que posso viver sem você.

Edward sentiu o coração se despedaçar. Perdera-a. Ela o mandaria embora, de volta para o inverno.

— Mas também descobri que não quero. — O olhar de Bella se tornara calmo como o céu depois de uma tempestade. — Tentei deixar de amá-lo, mas quando amo uma pessoa é para o resto da vida. — Ela deu um sorriso trêmulo. — Sou muito teimosa.

— Bella... — Ele suspirou, levantando-se e segurando-lhe o rosto. — Isso quer dizer que você será minha esposa? Desta vez, de verdade?

— Ah, sim.

— É melhor você fazê-la feliz! — gritou Rosalie.

Os dois se voltaram, surpresos, e viram Rosalie e Emmett parados no meio das flores.

— Eu vou — respondeu Edward, voltando-se para Bella e fazendo um juramento com todo o coração. — Eu prometo fazê-la feliz pelo resto da minha vida — jurou, beijando-a com fervor, sem se importar com a presença de Emmett e de Rosalie, e de outros convidados que por ali passavam. Eles que vissem. Que o mundo inteiro visse!

Quando a soltou, Bella soltou um suspiro satisfeito e ficou abraçada a ele. Edward pensou que poderia se acostumar com o Havaí. Ouviu o vento sacudir as palmeiras, o grito dos pássaros noturnos e, acima de tudo, as batidas do próprio coração, que renascera e que ele entregara a ela.

— Gostaria que pudéssemos ficar aqui — falou Bella baixinho, olhando para Emmett e Rosalie. — Poderíamos morar aqui perto e, algum dia, nossos filhos iriam brincar juntos na praia...

— Por falar nisso... — Edward se lembrou de que ele e o irmão haviam resolvido instalar a sede da empresa em Honolulu. — Tenho uma surpresa para você.

— Uma surpresa? — Os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas e o rosto se iluminou com um sorriso. — Espere só até saber a surpresa que também tenho para você.

**Enfim eles se acertaram!!! Comentemmm e até o próximo!**


	12. Epílogo

**Boa Leitura!!!**

**Epílogo**

O dia em que Bella colocou a filha recém-nascida nos braços do marido foi o mais feliz de sua vida, depois de oito meses de alegria.

Tudo bem. Sua gravidez não fora exatamente fácil. Tivera enjoos no primeiro trimestre e passara o último em repouso, no hospital. Mas até mesmo isso não fora ruim. Ela fizera amizade com todos, desde as enfermeiras da noite até o chefe da manutenção, que lhe contava histórias do tempo em que era marinheiro e tinha uma namorada em cada porto.

O mundo estava cheio de amigos que Bella ainda não conhecia, e, quando estava sozinha, tinha uma pilha de livros para ler. Livros divertidos, não de textos. Fizera o primeiro semestre na faculdade, mas os estudos tinham sido adiados indefinidamente. A verdade é que ela não se importava. Sua verdadeira felicidade estava em viver com Edward na casa de praia, agora redecorada e com uma cerca pintada de branco.

Bella sorriu ao ver o marido com uma cara apavorada e adorável, segurando a filha pela primeira vez.

— Precisa de ajuda?

— Não. — Ele engoliu em seco. — Acho que não.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. Agora, formavam uma família. Edward adorava trabalhar como sócio do irmão, porém, para os dois, a maneira como faziam negócios havia mudado definitivamente. Ainda queriam ter sucesso, mas o significado do sucesso mudara.

— Quero fazer diferença no mundo — disse Edward, deitado ao lado dela, na cama do hospital. — Quero fazer com que o mundo seja um lugar melhor.

Bella o atingiu com um travesseiro.

— Você faz. Toda vez que me traz um pedaço de bolo.

— Falo sério. — Ele a olhou de soslaio. — Estive pensando... Poderíamos usar metade de nossos lucros para fazer uma fundação dedicada ao atendimento infantil. Talvez, vender o palácio em Marrakech para fazer um novo hospital, no Saara. — Ele olhou para ela, na expectativa. — O que você acha?

— O que o impede? O único que pode fazer isso é você mesmo.

— Sério? Você não se importa?

— Não precisamos de mais dinheiro nem de outro palácio. — Ela pensou no pequeno Seth com a perna quebrada, nas dunas, longe de qualquer assistência médica. — Adorei a ideia do hospital. E também da fundação.

— E eu adoro você — disse ele. — Você é a mulher mais doce, mais bondosa e mais linda do mundo.

Depois de nove meses de gravidez e sentindo-se como uma baleia ao ganhar 22 quilos com bolos de banana, melancia e sorvete, Bella deu uma risada.

— Como você é exagerado.

— É verdade — insistiu Edward, beijando-a até convencê-la de que fora sincero.

Bella sorriu. Edward sempre sabia o que dizer. A única vez em que o vira perder a fala fora quando lhe contara que estava grávida. Ele ficara olhando para ela até que Bella perguntara se ele precisava sentar-se. Depois, com um grito de alegria e um pulo, abraçara-a.

Haviam cancelado o divórcio e ele insistira em se casar com ela novamente, agora de maneira tradicional e diante da família. Na verdade, sugerira que se casassem imediatamente, aproveitando o ministro e o bolo já partido do casamento de Rosalie e Emmett, mas Bella o convencera a concordar com um simples noivado.

Três dias mais tarde, depois de rasgar o acordo pré-nupcial, eles se casaram na praia. Durante uma cerimônia simples, fizeram seus votos de amor, dedicação e respeito um ao outro pelo resto da vida, abençoados pelo sol que aparecia entre as nuvens do Havaí.

Naquele momento começou a chover, forçando todos a correr para dentro do hotel, onde Bella encontrara um bolo de dez camadas que o marido encomendara, coberto com flores de glacê e enfeitado com as iniciais dos dois.

Fora o bolo mais gostoso que ela já comera na vida. Bella sorriu ao se lembrar de que ainda estavam comendo o bolo, cujo resto fora colocado no freezer.

Ela olhou para o corredor do hospital onde Rosalie caminhava de um lado para o outro, falando ao telefone com Emmett e contando as novidades. Emmett estava em São Petersburgo, providenciando a mudança da empresa para Honolulu. Os dois formavam um casal poderoso: Rosalie aumentara os lucros do resort Hale Kanani e o transformara num dos lugares mais populares entre os turistas. Pensavam em mais tarde formar uma família. Por enquanto, divertiam-se muito trabalhando.

Bella olhou para Edward e para a filha e pensou que já tinha tudo que sempre sonhara: uma casa, um marido, uma família.

— Estou fazendo isso direito? — perguntou Edward, ansioso, embalando o bebê.

Bella se ergueu na cama e acariciou a cabeça da filha.

— Você está me perguntando? Não tenho mais experiência que você.

— Estou com medo — confessou ele.

— Você? — ela brincou. — De um bebê de 3,6 quilos?

— Eu estou apavorado. Nunca fui pai. E se eu fizer algo errado?

— Não importa. — Os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas e ela deu um sorriso, amando-o mais que nunca. — Você é o pai perfeito para ela, porque a ama. E Rennesme já ama você.

— Nessie é o melhor bebê do mundo — concordou ele. Tinham dado à menina o nome da mãe de Bella e a de Edward. Apesar de não tê-la conhecido, Bella sempre se lembraria dela e de seu pai, e os honraria por estarem dentro de seu coração.

De mãos dadas, Edward e Bella sorriram para a filha, fascinados com seus cabelos castanhos macios, com suas mãozinhas e com as bochechas coradas.

De repente, algo ocorreu a Bella, e ela ficou alarmada.

— E se eu não souber ser mãe?

— Você? — Edward deu uma grande gargalhada. — Está louca? Você será a melhor mãe do mundo. — Ele aninhou a filha em um dos braços e acariciou o rosto de Bella. — Prometo que, pelo resto da vida, mesmo que eu cometa algum erro, vou amar vocês duas com todo o meu coração. E se eu estragar alguma coisa ou brigarmos, sempre serei o primeiro a pedir desculpas. Eu lhe dou minha palavra de honra.

Bella estendeu a mão e enfiou os dedos nos cabelos de Edward.

— Sua palavra de honra?

— Sim.

Ela respirou profundamente.

— Então, mostre-me.

Enquanto Edward inclinava a cabeça para provar o que dissera com um longo e fervoroso beijo, Bella sentia a promessa que o marido fizera iluminar seu coração. Sabia que a vida daquela família corajosa, complicada e impulsiva — e extremamente feliz — estava apenas começando.

**Fim!**

**Lindo final! Eu amei ler esse romance e adaptar pra vcs meninas!!! Desculpem a demora, eu quero agradecer cada comentário, esta história não me pertence mas tive o prazer de compartilhar com vcs e adaptar para nosso amado casal Beward! Bem já estou adaptando outro romance, ele se chama O Desafio da Noiva! Pertence a Lynne Graham e é uma história super fofa e eu sei que vcs iram adorar! Comentem e até a próxima adaptação!!!!Bjim!!!**


End file.
